To Join My Blood
by simplysimpre
Summary: The world had a different side. Seth is pushed into it, with no way out. Let's just say, he's doesn't know much about love and apparently...love is important. Jacob wants Seth to see things how he sees it but fate can be cruel. Leah just has no luck in love. BOYxBOY pairing(s?) Mainly Seth/Jacob/Leah POV. Maybe a few others once in a while :3 Rating changed to M due to swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is gonna be my 2nd long story~ Yay!**_

_**Warnings: BoyxBoy pairing(s?) :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot :"( Woe is me~ I wish I did, but I don't. Everything you recognize belongs to someone else. MAINLY STEPHENIE MEYERS. :3 hur hur hur**_

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ughh. That stupid alarm! I reached around until my hand knocked over my alarm clock. Ahh... peace.

"Sethy Boo, where are you?" Poke, poke. Poke.

"I'm not here." I smushed my face deeper into the pillow and pulled my quilt higher over my shoulders, hoping that I could hide myself. No such luck, I felt the blanket get jerked away and the window open, filling my room the that dreadful La Push chill.

"Wake up already. I'm driving you to school and if you don't get ready soon I'm leaving you. Hurry up! I gotta get to work!"

"Ugh... fine. Get out, how can I change with you standing there staring at me?"

"Fine, I'll leave, I know how much you stare at yourself these past few weeks, bet you're on steroids. Wait until I tell dad, he's gonna be so pissed at you. Tsk tsk, ruining family honor."

"I don't and I would never use drugs! It's just a growth spurt!"

"Ha! Liar. Since your 'growth spurt' you just stare at yourself in the mirror every day."

"Just get out!" I tried looking for a shoe to throw at her but, sadly, she went out of the room already. I quickly changed and grabbed my stuff. When I looked into the mirror I could see how much I have grown. Leah was right, I grew way too much. In the past week I grew half a foot! I was almost taller than Brady and Mark, and they were pretty tall. The door popped open and Leah was staring at me with a mocking smile.

"I just knew it, come on Sethie, you can look at yourself after school." She then slammed the door shut and went down stairs. Why didn't I lock the door? I heard the engine of Leah's Volkswagen run and hurried down. By the time I was in the car my stomache rumbled... oh yeah, I forget breakfast.

* * *

My classes were pretty boring, as usual, but at least I didn't get that much homework! P.E. was quite dreadful, it was my last period before lunch and I was starving! The only thing that kept me sane was our coach who was yelling at us to hurry up and get in line for the mile. As usual, I could here multipul girls and guys groan. The mile was okay, I wasn't that fast, but why complain about things you can't control?

"Okay you lazy little butts, when I count to three you better run as if your behinds are on fire. Got me?" The response was mainly a few mumbles and more groans. Coach Sam was only wearing a grey muscle shirt and khaki shorts, and it was only fifty degrees out. I wonder how he does it, I heard he wears that all day, even for his zero period! Collin says he does that only to show off his muscles, but still, it was pretty impressive how he could stand the cold.

"Seth, if I beat you, you owe me five bucks."

"One, Collin, shut up and get back into the line. Two. Three!"

I ran as fast as I could, the cold wind was blowing around my face, colors flew by, it felt amazing! The colors of the forest burred my side veiw vision, all I saw was this miraculous emerald green wall sprinkled with a few sploches of dusty browns. My feet were nearly floating! I could hear the soles of my shoes scrape the floor in this quick up-beat rythmn. The more I ran, the more I forgot about the cold air. It was glorious, I felt like an eagle, completely free.

I felt as if I could run forever, the feeling was amazing, around me I could hear the sound of leaves rustling as I passsed and the air that whooshed by my face, this was heaven. I looked around and no one was beside me, awkward. Was I left behind?

"Seth! Did you cut through the forest?" The moment I heard this booming voice, I stoped, nearly tripping over my own feet. I looked up to see Coach Sam who gave me this peculiar look. I looked around me and noticed that I was finished with the mile. Wasn't that nice?

"Of course not, Sir."

"So you are telling me that you ran the mile without breaking a sweat, or panting, in under five minutes?" Woah. Did he just say under five minutes?

"Umm, I think so, Sir."

"Did you notice any changes recently?"

"I grew taller, if thats what you mean."

"Fascinating..." His hand touched my forehead for a while, then he smiled at me, this calm all knowing smile. "I knew you were going to become one of us, I have guessed right. Now it lies in the hands of the nature spirits to will the time."

"What?" Before he was able to answer my question, a few other guys exited the forest, huffing and puffing. Collin was one of them and he ran over to me.

"You were so fast! You practically zoomed past me! I thought I was supposed to be the fast one?! That was so cool! Your steroids must be working! Dude, I can't get this into my mind! You... Seth Clearwater, was faster than me."

"I can't believe it either, guess I'm finally getting better at running!" At the corner of my eye, I saw Coach Sam look at me, the smile still on his face. I was cool that he was happy that I gotten faster and stuff but he doesn't smile that much and it felt pretty weird. Well, whatever, teachers always act funny.

"Coach is looking at us and smiling! I bet he's laughing at me. He knows that I'm supposed to be fastest! Well, maybe not fastest, but faster than you! You used to be such a little squirt, now look at you! Your all built and tall, now!" He swung his arm around my shoulder, it was pretty awkward because now he was five inches shorter than me. "Wow! You are hot!"

"Why thank you, Collin. I never knew that you found me attractive."

"Not that type of hot! I meant that your literaly burning up! I think you have a fever, Bro. Heat is radiating off of you!"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice that."

"How could you not? Your like freakishly hot, Man!" A few girls passed by and giggled, a few of them waved and I happily waved back. Collin smirked at me and started laughing.

"What?"

"Those girls think you're hot too."

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on. Let's go back to the locker rooms, I think you need a shower. You stink." Which it did, the smell was pretty terrible too.

"Says Mr.I'm-so-fast-I'm-faster-than-my-awesome-friend-Collin. Dude just admit it, your starting to become a man, a good looking one too!"

* * *

"Dude, those guys are looking at you!" Brady was glaring at whatever was behind me, didn't take me long to figure out that 'those guys' were the 'protectors' of our school.

"Yeah... they are. It's sorta freaky." Collin wasn't even hiding his stare, he was all opened mouth and staring. "I guess they noticed your hotness, Sethie."

"Ha ha, very funny. I guess they know I'm sick or something. They talk to Coach Sam alot, he must have told him something about my temerature, he touched my forehead before he started talking all funny."

"Ughh, thoose stupid guys think they're so great, just because they're buff and got a stupid tattoo. I don't get why the elders love them so much. Calling themselves the 'Protectors' is just lame."

The Protectors of our school consisted of, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quill. They weren't so bad, they just made sure everything was okay. Being Protectors seemed to be a very busy job, they had shifts and patrol and stuff like that. My cousin, Jacob, never even spoken to me since he became one. He's always busy with stuff, either school stuff, or Protector stuff.

"Sethie? You there?" I felt a sudden slap to the face, then I saw Mark laughing at my blank expression."Did you see the light or something?! Your face was priceless!" I laughed along, my face did look pretty stupid at times. I started digging into my lunch as Brady continued glaring over my shoulder.

"Brad, glaring at them won't do anything. Unless you want them to think you became one of thier fans."

"Ugh, shut up Collin. I would never be a fan of them. Thinking thier so wonderful with thier tribal tattoo's, and girls aweing over thier every movement. Also, Seth, slow down with the eating, you look like a pig." I suddenly stopped, spoon halfway to my mouth.

"Whaa...?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Giving myself a moment, I swallowed my food before I replied.

"Sorry, didn't have breakfast and we just ran the mile."

"Dude! You guys should have been there! Seth was like freakin' fast! He finished the mile in under five! Even I couldn't do that! It was so cool!"

"Really? Damn... you really are working out." Brady stared me up and down, as if I were a maniqiun in a store.

"Really? Little Sethie-poo? Was faster than you? That is just freaky."

"Mark, shut up. Your just jelous that Seth is gonna end up bigger than you." As always Collin had to come to my defese, nice of him, though I wish I could just come to my own defense for once. They continued argueing, I was too hungry to care anymore and continued spooning food into my mouth. As the bell rand I noticed Embry past by and he gave me a up and down look and whisper something into Jacob's ear. Jacob didn't even look over at me but he nodded and said something back to Embry. They laughed and walked away.

Well, that wasn't weird at all.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Lunch passed and then things at the Sunnyside Diner got pretty slow. I wiped every wooden table until they practically shone. As I was going to start my second cup of coffee a man in a black blazer and tie came in and sat down. I quickly composed myself and came over.

"Hi, I'm Leah, and I'm going to be your waiter today. What would you like today, Sir?"

"Just a cup of cofee, please." He was pale, unlike the people who lived around here, and his eyes were a stunning gold, so gold that they were almost yellow.

"It'll be with you in a minute." I walked back and started pouring him a coffee. He seemed a bit too dressed up for La Push, must just be a passer by. No one in La Push would wear a blazer on a regular day, much less a tie. Compared to him I looked pretty horrific, jeans, button up shirt, gingnam apron, and white gloves. I gave him his coffee, smiled and walked back to my own cup.

"Why don't you sit with me, Leah?"

"Oh. Sure. If you want." I sat down across from him and he smiled, he had quite a handsome smile.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Maverick, Maverick Walton." He held out his hand which I shook with my gloved one.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater. I was wondering, where do you come from?"

"I just moved here from England. I'm currently staying at a hotel in Port Angeles, until I find a house to buy. What about you?"

"I live here on the reservation."

"La Push seems to be a facinating place, very... How do I put it? Can I say homey?" His smile was utterly dazzling, I barley noticed that he was still holding my hand.

"Yeah. It is. Anyways. I better get back to work, nice talking to you, Mister Walton ."

"Call me Rick." He kissed my hand, left a ten on the table, and stood up. He smiled and walked to the door, just as he was about to leave he turned around and smiled at me. "Leah."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are stunning." He left without another word. I couldn't help but blush.

"Lookie, lookie, Leah got herself a customer." I grabbed a rag off the counter and threw it in the direction of the voice.

"What happened to the sweet little girl act I just saw?!" Hector came out of the service door and leaned agianst the counter, smudging all of my hard work. "Only saving it for the ones that pay?"

"Hector, shut your stupid little mouth, unless you want me to do it for you. Also I was just being polite, like I'm paid to do."

"Well I'm paid to cook and clean up the floors. I don't always do it."

"Well unlike you. I want to keep my job."

"Your night job isn't that sucessful yet? I'm sure 'Rick' would pay a decent price to tap that ass of yours."

"Hector, get you lazy little ass back in the kitchens or that mop is gonna get wedged into something. I'm telling you it wont be pretty." He looked at the mop then down, then quickly squirried back into the kitchens. Stupid boy, I meant his hands.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

"Seth, honey. Wake up, we're home now." My eyelids felt heavy and I my head felt foggy. I could feel hands shake me, trying to make me get up.

"Sue, let the boy rest in the car. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"How can you say that. He is sick! We can't allow him to stay sick, Harry! Poor boy."

"Sue, it's nothing to worry about. He must have been staying up late."

"But the fever! Do we have to bring him to a hospital?"

"No. We can not let him in the hospital."

"But he's so sick! We have to, his fever is so high."

"Darling, go inside. I'll wake him up and bring him in. He's fine."

"Alright, Harry. But if he doesn't get better soon, we are bringing him to the hospital." I heard my mother stomp angrily towards the house and slam the door. I felt my dad's hand on my forehead. Why were my parents here? All of a sudden I felt a hard hit to my head.

"Wake up." My eyelids opened and I saw my dad standing outside the car.

"Dad?"

"Son."

"Uh, what happened?"

"You fell at school. You have a fever of sorts. Get up, I will talk to in your room." My dad walked away, leaving me in the car. I pushed myself up, and was greeted by a wave of nausia. Everything was blurry as I made my way in the house. When I reached my room, I was compleatley drained. My Dad sat on a chair, with an old book on his lap. The cover was made from leater and the pages inside were yellowed. It was one of our Quileute legend books. The elders read them to us on the bonfire nights.

"Dad, I'm tired."

"I know, Son. Sit down, we must talk."

"Sure."I sat down on my bed, my head rested on the head board. I was forcing myself to stay awake.

"Did you notice any changes in your body recently, many others have seemed to notice. Young Uley even mentioned that your running speed had dramatically changed in the last few weeks."

"Wait! Is this the sex talk that your supposed to me!" I was completely weirded out. We already had a class for this, I didn't need my dad to tell me about this! My head bean to hurt at all the thoughts that were jumping around.

"That's for another day, Son. You look tired. I'll tell you when the time is near. Go to sleep." My dad got up and started walking out of the room, when the door was nearly closed he took a breath and opened his mouth agian. "The Protectors, they think you shall join them very soon. I'm proud of you, Son."

* * *

**Well... thats my begining O.o. Now I shall rant about how hot BooBoo Stewart is and how amazingly sweet and adorable Seth is O.o... But for your sake :"( I shall not. My rantings about them would be terribley boring and repetative. **

**WELL ANYWHOO**

**I worked really hard on this and really enjoyed writing it. SO tell he what youlike or don't like about it. Reveiws would make me super happy~ Bad reveiws are also good too! I'm not the best writer... Hell, I got teachers tell me my writings suck. XD So yeah, It'd be great if you can tell me what to do to make this story better. Thanks**

**~simplysimpre :] Please review~~~ and I'll try updating every two weeks :3 **

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY UNDERNEATH THAT SHELL~~~ TYVM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize and I decided to update a bit earlier than planned~~~ so hope u like! (Reupdated this chapter because I accidently uploaded the non-corrected document :P thank u Youcantkeepmedown for telling me that!) **

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

My mother let me stay home from school. It would have been awesome, but she insisted to come in every few minutes to check on me or give me more broth. I spent the whole day playing video games and eating weird concoctions of broth. I wanted to go outside or at least go out of my room, but my mother wouldn't allow me to even get out of bed. She did allow Collin, Brad and Mark to come though. So I couldn't complain. When I almost reached level fifty, I heard my door creak open and my mother's head pop in.

"Seth, Baby. is here to talk to you. I invited him and some of his friends to dinner." She opened the door all the way to show me Coach Uley, as usual dressed in a muscle shirt and shorts. Mom came in and put another bowl of broth on my nightstand before leaving the room. Coach Uley came in and sat down on my bed.

"Hello, Coach. Is something wrong with my grade in P.E.? " I was still lying on my stomach and had to push my self up and sit upright, his staring was making me feel like a test rat.

"You may call me Sam. I am not here for school matters. I am concerned with your state of being." He handed me my mothers broth and continued to look me up and down. I grabbed the bowl with a thank you. The broth was this dirty clear green with these darker green specks.I took a sip and it was awful. Ugh, spinach and some sort of spice.

"I'm just sick, Sir... Sam."

"Of course. Anyways the others are going to come once school is out."

"What others?"

"My family." He pointed to the tatoo on his upper arm. "I will go pick them up now. I must talk to them before they come over. We will be here before dinner."

Once he left I finished the spinach broth and went back to my video game. Not long after Collin, Brad, and Mark came into my room, punching me and stealing my controller.

"You lucky ass! Today was terrible! We had to do all this shit for our classes. Dude now we have a ton of homework!"

"Brad, your just saying that because you are failing most of you classes."

"Shut up, Collin. Unlike you, I have a life which does not include studying all day."

"I don't study all day! I'm just naturally gifted."

"Ha! Like if! You probably take some sort of nerd pill!"

"Is it like the stupid pills you take?" Brad started to complain but Collin ignored him, "So what did you do today,other than play video games?"

"Play more video games, duh! What else would he do?" Mark was focused on the video game, like a true gamer. Ignoring everything around him unless it has to do with video games.

"Nothing really. Coach Sam came over. He's gonna come over with some guys from school at dinner." I heard the controller drop and saw Brad and Mark exchange a glance.

"You do know who those guys are right?" Mark talked so slow and enunciated every word.

"No, I guess some random people."

"It's obviously the 'Protectors'. Coach loves them, they go to his and Emily's house almost every weekend."

"Oh! I never thought of that. My dad mentioned that they think I'm going to join them or something."

"They're trying to recruit you?" Collin seemed concerned and sort of pissed off at the same time.

"I bet they are! Those stupid jerks, Seth you better stay away from them, don't make yourself become one of them like what happened with Quill." Mark signed before continuing, "Quill was cool before he became one of them."

"He was. Seth, Mark and I are gonna go. Sorry, Dude. I just don't like the vibe those guys give off. Hope you feel better." Mark and Brad left quickly, Collin got up and sighed.

"They're my ride. I better go. Good luck."

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Lunch was way past over and dinner was barely starting. I was cleaning things up when I saw Rick sit down at a stool by the counter. He was in a starch white wife beater with a navy tux jacket over it. When I approached him he gave me a large smile. His yellow eyes glittered and shined like liquid gold.

"Hi, what would you like today?"

"Just a coffee, please."

"Agian? Would you like to eat anything?"

"I already ate at home."

"So, you came here just for a coffee? Not that I'm complaining, but our coffee isn't exactly the best."

"I didn't come for the coffee, I just came because I wanted to talk to you."

"Living by yourself in Los Angles must be terribly lonely."

"Oh no, it's quite nice. The people are very welcoming, even though I'm planning to move soon. I just prefer talking to you." I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, thank you. Not a lot of people actually like my company."

"They are complete fool's. Why would one deny the company of such a strong willed and beautiful woman?" This time I blushed even harder, I tried, I really did try to stop myself but I just couldn't!

"Thank you, Rick." All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around. Hector was holding a flatter of food and had a bright red bandana tied around his forehead.

"Your mother called. You guys have company for dinner. You better go."

"Oh, okay." I turned around back to Rick who had a sad looking smile on his face.

"You better go, I guess I should go too." He got up to leave, as he left a ten on the counter I interrupted him.

"Wait! I need to get you your coffee!"

"I don't need it."

"What's the money for then?"

"The excellent company." He leaned in and hugged me, he smelled delicious, like vanilla and whipped sugar. The smell was heavenly and made me a bit dizzy. "I better leave, Leah. Have a nice day." He quickly left, his walking was almost like gliding, it was nearly hypnotizing.

"I better leave, Leah. Have a nice day." When I turned around I saw Hector pretending to make out with a mop, and my face started to burn. I just gave him the finger, ignoring the offended looks of some customers and made my way to the workers' room to get my stuff and leave. Once I got my stuff, I went to my car.

As I started to drive, I saw this black oversized dog sniffing the air. When it looked at me, I could see it's eyes. They were dark brown and almond shaped, and there was too much white, like a humans eye. I saw a few other wolves approach from behind it and then they ran away, back into the forest.

When I got home, I was greeted by a bunch of Protectors and Mom, who called me over to help her get dinner set up.

"Isn't this wonderful? I love when we have company over."

"Yes, Mom." I stirred a large pot of stew while Mom continued cooking a huge tray full of sausages.

"Also, Sam and Emily are here. But don't worry! I'm sure you two are good now right?" Sam was here. Ugh, why didn't I think of that! He was always around when the Protectors were! I tried not to let my worry show and just continued stirring the stew.

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh look the spaghetti is ready! You think I can add some beans in? Those boys eat too much meat." Mom poured a small pot full of sauce and meat balls into the spaghetti, "Help me put the pies into the oven, then you can go talk to the boys, you need to go get yourself a boyfriend."

"Mom, those guys are all younger than me." I slid all the eight apple pies into the oven, "Also they are such pigs. Really, what decent human being eats a whole pie in a sitting?"

"Oh, Leah, Hun. They are growing boys! Of course they would eat a lot. Also before you go, can you pour the batter into the muffin trays."

"I could help." Emily stood there by the door, her silky black hair tied back in ponytail. "Hi, Leah. I haven't seen you in a while. You look well."

"You do too. I better put my stuff away." I walked as quickly as I could out of the kitchen. I hung my purse in my room and went back into the living room where I tried to read a book. No luck. Paul came over and plopped himself beside me.

"You stink, Leah."

"Why thank you." A large hand slapped the side of Paul's head.

"Shut up, Paul. We are guest. We will not be rude. Especially to the ladies of the house. I am sorry for Paul's stupidity, Leah. Forgive us." Jared gave me an apologetic smile while Paul sat there rumbling to himself.

"No problem. I'm used to stupid people."

"I am not stupid. It's because you really stink. Don't you smell it, Jared? She smells like-" This time he stalled. Jared was glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth, Paul, or I'm going to make you. Sorry again, Leah." Mom stuck her head in the livingroom.

"Dinner is ready!" Paul and Jared raced into the Dining room, laughing and hitting each other. By the time I made it in, everyone was sitting down. Emily was sitting next to Sam, happily talking to Mom, while Sam was shoving food in his mouth. I made my way and sat down next to Jacob.

"There you are, Leah! You sure took your time. Can some one go and get Seth?" Jacob volunteered and made his way out, with Jacob gone I could clearly see Sam. He gave me a forced smile and looked away, his gaze settling on Emily.

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

When I opened Seth's door I saw him lying shirtless on his bed, beads of sweat coated his body. He was shivering.

"Hell! Are you alrig-" All of a sudden I felt this crazy feeling, my vision blacked out, only his face wasn't killed by the dark, my body wasn't there anymore, the time have seemed to stop. His angelic childish features made me feel as if I was being filled with helium, floating away from this earth. Something in my mind wouldn't let me think about anything other than him. But the thought of him made my heart smile, everything in the world disappeared, until it was only him.

His face glowed in this bright yellow light. I felt as if he was mentally pulling me closer to him, as if I was sinking into his soul... Time seemed to have stopped and it was as if heaven had mixed with earth, and what we got was him. Seth... is name echoed in my head as my world spun. _Seth... Seth... Seth..._

"Jacob?" The hoarse voice rippled through the darkness, giving me back my sight. Seth was still shivering. I ran to the window and closed it. I then propped him up on pillows, and put his quilt over him.

"Stay here. I'll go get you something to drink." I walked as quickly as possible back to the dining room.

"Jacob! Where's Seth?"

"He isn't feeling so good. May I bring some food to him?"

"Of course, Child." She got a tray and stacked it with huge platefuls of food, two pies, a pitcher of cider, and two cups. "I got some extra for you, you have to eat too."

"Thank you, M'am."

By the time I made it back to Seth's room he was wide awake, still shivering but awake. I put the platter beside him and handed him a bowl of stew. He took it, whispering a small thank you.

"Do you feel alright, Seth?"

"I feel terrible." His voice was still hoarse and soft. Sweat rolled down from his face. I was going to have to talk to Sam about this. There must be some way for him to not have to endure the pain.

"It's alright. You're gonna get better soon. When you do, you can become one of us."

"One of us?"

"A Protector."

"Do I have to?" He seemed scared, as if being a Protector was some sort of curse put upon him. I ignored his question, for his sake.

"I'm sure you will like it, it's really fun. Well after the first few times it is."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Finish your food, Seth. You're really skinny." I made sure he drank all of the stew, eat a plate of spaghetti, and a slice of apple pie. Once he was done he fell asleep. I felt weird but I couldn't help but to stare at him sleep while I finished eating my food.

He was really beautiful, his lips were pink, his hair was soft, and he had really dark lashes. His body was well built but was still rather small. His chest rose and sunk as he breathed. His skin had a warm tan like all of the natives around here. He looked so innocent, so small.

"Yo Jake! Stop staring at the boy!"

"Jake? Yo! Are you ignoring me?" I felt a hand hit the side of my face, Quill seemed quite amused for a guy who was gonna get killed.

"What do you want?"

"Sheesh. Man, calm yourself down. Sam wants you to take Seth out."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"See ya."

Once Quill left the room I scooped up Seth in my arms and carried him out. His body temperature was just a tiny bit lower than mine, yet sweat soaked his pants and matted down his hair. His body was covered with so many droplets it was nearly sparkling. I heard the rest of the guys talking in the livingroom. The room went silent as I carried Seth in and laid him on one of the large couches.

"Dude, I meant like wake him up and than walk him here."

"Sorry, Quill." Sam and Jared started laughing. They went up tome and pat my back.

"Ahh, finally found the one didn't you Jacob?" Jared had his arm over my shoulder and was looking at Seth's form on the couch. I didn't like him looking at Seth like that. Subconsciously I started to growl, "Hey, Jacob, don't worry, I got my Kim. She's more than enough for me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Quill, the stupid boy.

"Can't you see that Jackie here imprinted on a special up and coming Protector?"

"I never knew Jacob was gay."

"I'm not." I didn't mean that I didn't feel the attraction and need to protect him but I couldn't just let someone call me gay when all my life I have been straight. Emily came up from behind Sam and gestured for me to sit down.

"Jacob, you can't choose this. Your wolf, it needs him."

"I know, but it feels strange when you think of it. Seth is my cousin. I don't want to fall in love with my cousin."

"Jacob, Sweetie. You are already in love. The moment you imprint, you fall in love. Don't you, Babe?"

"Yes, Love." I looked at Seth, I couldn't deny the fact that there was this crazy force that told me to be closer to him, that he was to close to Embry. That Embry was sitting on the side of the sofa taking his temperature while I was sitting here wondering if I loved him enough to become gay. The answer was simple, one of nature cannot deny what nature gives it. I always heard the love that filled Sam's voice when he talked of Emily. How he loved he would run around the world for her. I wanted that love and I had my chance to get it.

"Sam. Do you think he will imprint on me when he shifts?" I couldn't but help wonder if he would feel this crazy feeling for me too. would he love me, would I become his one and only?

"Maybe. There has never been a shifter that imprinted on another shifter before. I'm sure he would though, don't worry about that Jacob. Wake the boy up so we could try see how much time we got left. We won't tell him anything untill the time comes."

I went over and shook his shoulders, as gently as possible. His eyelids fluttered pen, his eyes were glazed over as he stared at me.

"J-Jacob?" His voice was still hoarse and his body was heated as mine.

"Yes. I'm here. Can you sit up?" He nodded and I putted him upright. The room was eerily quiet. I could feel all the eyes on us. Sam came over and put his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Boy?"

"Hot."

"I can tell. Emily, fetch him a drink."

"Seth, what do you think about the legends?"

"L-Legends? Uhh, cool I guess." The room grew even more quiet, as if everyone stopped breathing. I'm sure I did. Sam gave him a sly smile, and put his mouth right next to Seth's ear.

"What if I told you that those aren't just legends?"

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter :) Errr review please? :] It would make me extremely happy. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Also idea's are L-O-V-E-D! I have this little brain block sometimes and idea's are a blessing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Hope you like ;) hehehe :3**

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

They told me the whole story, about how one of our ancestors gotten this gene and how it was passed down, down to us, down to me. How I was to become one of them. How I was going to become a wolf... be able to run like the wind. Have that little magical feeling when I was running the mile, over and over and over again. Two days had passed and I was still sick and couldn't process all of the information into my head.

So from what they said, I was gonna be a wolf, like in those legends I heard by the bonfires. All those crazy stories about these magical men turning into wolves to protect the Res... they claimed they were true. They showed it was true. Either Sam turned into this black wolf or my fever was getting to me. I rolled around my bed, it was so hot and my eyes burned and teared. Why did this have to happen?

"Hey, can I come in?" I pushed my body over to face the door and Jacob stood there with a small smile. He was shirtless and looked tired, almost as tired as I was. My eyes tried to remember the last time he ever really talked to me before all of this happened. Sadly, my heated brain couldn't remember any. All i remembered was when he was skinnier, not as buff... not as toned... He used to talk to me before he got all strong and mighty and became a wolf. I wasn't going to do that. I would never leave Collin, Brad or Mark. I didn't want to be like them who thought they were so great. I wanted to stay me.

"Sure." He walked in with a glass of iced tea and handed it to me. I drank the soothing liquid and finished the cup before I could even savor the coolness of it. I looked over at Jacob and he was sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me intently.

"So how do you feel about it? You know... about becoming a shifter." He didn't need to elaborate, what else could I have thought about once they told me and no one except for the Protectors were allowed to visit me and torment me about the responsibilities I will soon have.

"I don't know. Weird I guess." I went into a fit of coughs and Jacob ran out of the door coming back with a large pitcher of iced tea. He refilled my cup and handed it to me. I said a small thank you before quenching my dry throat. He stared at me as I drank, I fidgeted under his strait gaze. Uncomfortable with this sudden attention. Not so long ago he acted as if I never existed but now he was sort of being too... there.

"Do you need anything else, Seth? Are you hungry? Need any ice? It's really annoying before you transform but I promise you everything will feel normal once you start shifting. You will love it, it takes a little time but it's all worth it. I would give you some fever pills but your body heat will burn it right out of your system."

"Ughh...You sound like my mom." I grabbed the pitcher and poured myself another glass and gulped it down while Jacob got a wet towel and put it to my head.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to feel shitty while this happens. I want you to like being a shifter. Once you shift you won't be able to get sick or nothing. It will be the best thing that ever happened to you. You'll love it. I'll show you the whole Res and more. The whole world can be ours."

"Can be the wolves. Not ours." I layed myself back down and turned away from him.

"The wolf is us. We were born with it, Seth. It'll just be you but in a different form, you will love it, Seth. I promise."

"Can I rest for a while? My head is burning." It really was... my brain was on fire. Even the sunlight annoyed me and I wasn't one who got easily annoyed either.

"Okay. I'll go. Feel Better." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and felt bad but the extreme heat and him being so weird was making me crazy.

As he went out I heard muffled foot steps hurry into my room.

"Sethie, Baby? I got you more soup!" I groaned at having to be disturbed and pushed myself back up, accepting the bowl of soup. "It's chilled to help your fever! Oh Seth the boys won't tell me anything that's happening, all they said is that you're gonna be fine. I hope they aren't playing with me."

"Thank you, Mom." I sipped the orangey soup, strong citrus, cinnamon, and this beanish thing flooded my mouth. "Eckk... this taste like orange shit. How does this thing pass as soup? It's like rotten oranges and cinnamon."

"Language! I cooked it on a stove and it's supposed to help you get better faster, so drink up. The boys said not to give you solid foods for a while so this is all you get."

"Ughh..." I started gulping careful mouthfuls.

"It's lucky that Jacob is being so helpful. The poor boy is worried sick about you. He's been helping me cook the broth's and soups for you!"

"No wonder they all taste like crap...py wonderfulness." Mom gave me a look before wetting the towel on my forehead and continuing her rant.

"Be happy that he decided to help out so much. Your fever is so high... My poor little baby. I wish I could bring you to the hospital but your father insist everything is gonna be fine and that bringing you to the hospital would be silly. How can caring for my little baby be silly? Oh, Hun... how you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Which was a complete lie, the fever was hot as hell and my muscles ached with every little movement.

"You sure? If you get any worse I'm bringing you to a hospital! No matter what anyone tells me. I can't stand seeing my baby like this."

"I'm not a baby, Mom."

"To me, you are always my little baby boy." She kissed my forehead before leaving with the empty bowl.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

It was nearly closing time and the diner was nearly empty with the exception of a few high schoolers who were yapping about the latest football game they played. I sat down at one of the tables drinking a cup of lemonade and eating some fries. I've been having annoying headaches for the past few days.

"Hey." I turned around to see him smiling at me with a bouquet of bright white roses. "For you."

"Oh... they're gorgeous! You didn't need to. Trying to bribe me or something, Mister?"

"But lovely flowers for an even lovelier lady makes perfect sense to me. No bribe, as far as I know." He sat down and I noticed that he still wore quite dressy clothes. He picked up a menu and scanned around it, "I'd like..."

"Yes?"

"I'd like if you agreed to go on a date with me to a sushi house tomorrow. It barely opened and I would really enjoy going there with you."

"Sure!" I hugged him and greedily breathed in his cool sweet scent, so different from the earthy warm smell of La Push. I looked up at him and he cringed a bit before smiling again.

"So is your brother getting any better?"

"No... I feel really bad for him, he's constantly stuck with fever and dehydration. All this gave me a stupid headache."

"Don't stress to much about it, Darling." He grabbed my hands and kissed him, the soft touch barely a whisper.

"I feel so special that you always come here. It's a pretty far way to go everyday."

"Good. I want you to always feel that way." His smile was handsome on his pale sculpted face. I could hardly stop myself from staring at his perfectness.

"What do you do? To make yourself so... beautiful." I blushed at myself for letting that slip. He just chuckled.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and in my opinion you are the one that is truly beautiful."

"Oh stop it. It's getting so late, and it's so dark outside."

"I don't mind the night I prefer it."

"Yeah... I do too. The stars are always so pretty. Too bad that the forest covers most of it."

"Mhm... they aren't anything compared to you though." I hid a small smile and gazed out at the sprinkle of stars I could see through the thick forests. The forest hid most of the stars and made dappled shadows on the road.

"My dad used to tell me about how the stars were the eyes of our Protectors, and how they needed the forest to hide them, because they were disobeying nature to protect us. We call these group of guys our Protectors, because the Council treats them as if they're legendary or something. But I think it's just because they kiss up to the Elders."

"These guys... they are the one's that do patrol right?"

"Yeah. I guess they just beat up random ghetto kids or something."

"Mmm..." He looked outside, "You aren't planning to join them are you?"

"Of course not! It's just filled with high school boys and a freaking PE teacher. And I ain't kissing up to nobody."

"What a pity, lovely lips like yours."

"I didn't mean it that way." I felt my cheeks grow darker as Rick's chuckle drove shivers through my body.

"Mmm well that's a relief. Continue on if you may."

"Ugh. I really don't like them around so much, they stink."

"Very true."

"So how do you know about them?"

"Oh I just see them around when I come here, they don't seem to like visitors."

"If they do anything to you, I'll rip their throats off." Rick looked outside and sighed. He got up and bent over to kiss me on the cheek.

"It's getting late, your Protectors don't like visitors roaming around during the night. Goodnight, Leah." I stood up and hugged him wishing that he wouldn't leave, I breathed in his sweet cool scent as I crushed myself against his chest. After a while he gently pushed me away and kissed the top of my head, before leaving. I watched him as he walked along the dirt road, his pale skin reflecting the light of the stars and the moon and he went further down the road, until all he became nothing but a blurry dot.

I secretly wished he'd come back and stay next to me... Oh, Leah. I was becoming so... soft. I couldn't help it. He was just too sweet... Being depraved of love so long made me so soft when I got any. But who knows... maybe getting soft is for the better... at least he might actually love me one day.

I grabbed my stuff and went to my car. Right before I was a about to get into my car, I saw Sam's figure leaning against the other side of my car. He was shirtless as always and his toned body gleamed with sweat.

"Uh. What are you doing here?"

"That man." Sam looked away from me, he looked down the road that Rick just went down. His face showed pure disgust.

"You got a problem with him or something?"

"A little. Why were you talking to him?"

"He's my friend." Sam turned so he completely face me, his face it's usual strict self. His warm dark eyes were anything but warm now. His face was so straight that the boyish smile I fell in love with not so long ago seemed to have never existed.

"I don't want you talking to that man."

"Since when had I ever given you the permission to control me. I don't need anyone telling me who I can be around, Sam."

"I don't need your permission. Just don't be around that man, he isn't good for you."

"Yeah, you totally know what's good for me." He slowly walked around to the front of the car. His eyes kept on me as I tried to keep my gaze steady.

"Leah, don't start this again."

"Why! Why can't I?! You never even gave me a good explanation of why you left me for her! Tell me!" I felt tears pool up in my eyes, waiting to spill over. Sam gave a tired sigh and shook his head as if I were just a child. His actions angered me and my tears began to spill.

He left me for her... what can he expect!? I needed a answer... I loved him but he just... left. She came and he chose her over me... He barely knew her! He couldn't just do that to me! I'm human... I have feelings...

"I'll tell you some other time, Leah."

"Why not now! Tell me! Why don't I get the right to know why you left me all of a sudden to chase after my cousin? I loved you! I thought... that maybe you'd love me too... But you didn't! You just left me... for her! I NEED TO KNOW!" I was practically screaming yet Sam was calm if not a little annoyed. I tried to match his gaze but I just felt like a hot mess compared to him. I just dropped down and hugged my knees. Trying to pretend he wasn't there, but I heard him walk closer and felt his warm body standing next to me.

Rick... he couldn't be so far away. I sprang up and started running down the road where Rick went down. At least he cared about my happiness... or he might be like Sam. Being sweet and loving, then leaving once a prettier girl catches his eyes. He might be faking it all. I couldn't stand thinking about it and tried to erase it from my mind as I ran.

"Rick! Rick!" As I ran down the road I heard Sam yell my name, but he didn't run after me. A part of me wished that we would run after me, but he didn't and a part of me already knew he wouldn't. Then a thought popped up in my head. Rick must of had a car! He could be home by now... and here I was a grown woman who was running down a road calling after a man that wasn't there.

I stood there alone in the dark breathing heavy. I felt some one walk out of the forest that surrounded me and turned around wishing it were Rick, that he came back to take me away from Sam. But it wasn't it was just the person I wanted to get away from. His toned body was just there, he didn't look as if he was running after me but somehow he just came here.

"Why did you run away!? He could of hurt you!"

"Who?! No one ever hurt me but you! Go away! Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"Then promise me you won't talk to Rick again."

"Why do I have to do anything for you?! Rick is the only person who loves me... He loves me Sam! I thought I would never find a person who would love me after you left me... but the he appeared. He made me happy... and... and... YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN SAM ULEY!" I pushed him but he didn't even budge, so I ran into the forest.

I tried to run back to the diner, back to my car. I heard quick footsteps behind me as I ran, I turned around to see large dogs... wolves. I ran faster, trying to outrun them. They ran fast... I couldn't out run them. I pumped my arms as my legs burned underneath me. I felt my foot get stuck under the roots of the forest. I fell down onto the soft wet ground. I tried to untangle my foot from the roots to no avail. I saw the furry dogs come closer and closer. Their eyes were warm and brown, I could feel their wet breath stick to my neck as they came in closer. My mind was racing... until I couldn't feel anything.

All I saw was white... a never ending world of white...

* * *

"Leah... Leah..." My eyelids fluttered as light went into my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw these dark, thick lashed ones filled with concern.

"Oh Leah! You're alright! Here, drink this. Sam said you fell in the forest. He and the boys brought you here." I was handed a cup of hot tea. I was in a small house, their house. I sipped the tea, it was strong and filled my groggy mind.

"Thank you, Emily." Emily smiled at me and went back to packing a lunch. Sam waked out of a small hallway and went over to kiss Emily on the lips, taking the lunch.

"Bye, Emily. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too. Bye." He kissed her one more time before leaving.

"Bye, Leah." He closed the door and I heard the motor of his car start. He didn't even bother to look at me. I sat there glumly wishing that I could be home. My body was sore and I noticed I wasn't in my own clothes anymore. The shirt smelled like warm vanilla, Emily. Emily smelled just the way a proper lady should smell. She was just too perfect. Jealousy... it invaded my emotions as I felt tears once again fill my eyes.

I stared at Emily who was mixing a large bowl. Her long dark hair reflected light as she walked around. Her cheeks were rosy and she looked amazing even in the morning. Even with the scars on the face, she was beautiful, she was lovely, she had someone, she was someone. She was everything I wasn't... no wonder he choose her.

* * *

_Sooooo~ how'd you like it? Please tell me in the reviews! :D reviews make me VERY happy :3 Been a busy week~ as always~ :3 _

_Please check out my other story! :D TY_

_With lots of love_

_~simplysimpre_

_Woot woot~ 3-16-13 Guard competition ;) hope I do good!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4~~~_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

I insisted to stay at Seth's and take care of him but Sam forced me to go to school. The minutes seemed to grow longer just to annoy me. I sat at my table at lunch, staring at my watch and pushing around my chicken. My appetite was gone, all I wanted was for the slow ticking clock to speed up so I can help my Seth. Ugh... why can't Sam excuse me for only a day... an hour? How can he last being away from his imprint? It was hell! All that could happen while I was gone...

"Dude? Hello? JACOB!" Jared's yelling took me back to the real world.

"Yes?"

"That guy," he pointed a thumb at a little short kid, "says he needs to talk to you."

"Oh, for what?"

"Ask him." I turned around to fully face this little guy. He had sort of long hair and a slightly pissed off look on his face.

"You need something?" This seemed to piss him off even more, I was kind of sorry to sound so rude but I had to keep my reputation and he wasn't super friendly either.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you 'bout Seth." The mention of Seth made my ears perk.

"Go ahead."

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"If you need to." He walked out of the lunch room and I followed after. He leaned agianst a large tree, staring out into the thick forest that surrounded us. He was lean and wore khakis and a dark green shirt. I tried to place a name on him but couldn't.

"Seth, what happened to him?" His dark eyes were filled with suspicion as he looked me up and down as if I were the one that had hurt Seth.

"He's just sick."

"Then why haven't he went to the hospital if he was sick this long. Don't lie to me. I know that you and your friends always visit his house. I'm his best friend, I get the right to know this."

"He doesn't need the hospital, me and the other Protectors know how to make him better. You don't need to know anything about this."

"What are you guys doing to him? Trying to make him join your group? Make him be like you? Well he isn't gonna become one of you, he isn't gonna be all stuck-up and rude to everyone. Seth is better than that. Whatever you guys are trying to make him do, he won't. He isn't going to be a stuck up dick-head. So whatever you guys are trying, just stop."

"What we do does not concern you."

"Well he's my friend. I get the right to know this stuff."

"Well, what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then do that. Seth won't join you guys anyways. You guys always gang up on whoever gets buff so they can become a jerk and join your group. You guys think you're so great. Seth is too good for that. He isn't going to ignore his friends and you guys can't make him. He's too good of a person for you. You guys are lucky he even talks to you."

"He is... he's a really good person isn't he?" My softer tone seemed to make him get rid of the anger and suddenly calm down.

"Yeah, he is. I really need to make sure he's okay. Can you at least tell me what he's sick with?"

"Just a fever, he just has a fever."

"Mhm. A fever doesn't last this long and there has to be something behind it. Like because you aren't gonna tell me anything can you at least tell me when I can see him? He's like my bro, I just wanna check up on him to see if he's doing okay."

"Sure, I'll find out. What's your name?"

"Collin, Collin Littlesea." He held out his hand and I gave him a firm shake.

"Jacob, Jacob Black. Don't worry about him, he's gonna be fine."

"You better hope he is." Collin walked back into the lunch room, leaving me outside beside the forest.

Suddenly I needed to see him. Seth's house wasn't so far from here, just a couple of miles. I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt and jacket, shoving them all into my backpack. I hid my backpack in a hole in a large fir. The lunch bell rang behind me as my body quivered and started to melt and remold.

The world changed around me. The air become more aromatic, the sweet smell of wood and earth filled my nostrils. I started running through the densley wooded forest. Trees became brown blurs, as I turned and twisted around them. This was home... wildflowers filled the air and the bubbling streams made it fresh. As I reached a clearing I could see his house, the backyard filled with herbs. I couldn't go in now, would kill me if she found out that I ditched school. I was satisfied with just being near his house.

_Noticed you left so I decided to join you. Nice plan. Making that guy talk to you outside so you can ditch. _

_Ugh, why does it have to be Paul?_

_Bro. Stop lying to yourself, you love me._

_Shut up._

I felt a furry body plop onto mine that very moment.

_Thank you for softening my fall. _

I looked back to see a gark silver wolf, who bared his teeth at me. I noticed he was carrying my red backpack. He dropped it on the ground and nudged it toward me with his nose.

_Come on Jacob, get changed. I wanna go to the diner. I want more food. Leah should give us a meal for free for taking her out of the forest. C'mon._

_She doesn't know it was us and we aren't supposed to tell her. _

_Ugh. Well than... guess we'll just go to Emily. At least she gives us free food._

_But Seth-_

_You can visit him AFTER also don't worry, them suckers don't come during the day that much. Seth is gonna be fine._

_Fine. _

_YES! C'mon! RACE YA!_

Paul raced ahead, his paws barely touching the earth beneath them. I stopped for a second to pick up my backpack between my teeth before our connection went blank as we passed familiar streams and rocks. All of these threes were ours' the forest were just like a second home to us, we didn't need to think to know where we were going. Suddenly the strong smell of vanilla hit out noses, we came to the stop on the edge of a clearing. Not so far away stood a small little house.

Paul shifted first behind a tree, as I shifted behind a large bush.

"Smells like Emily is baking something. Let's go inside!" Paul raced toward the house at lightning speed. As he swung open the door we could smell muffins and fresh bread.

"Hi, you guys got out of school early."

"Mhm. Ooo blueberry muffins." Paul snatched a muffin off the tray and practically swallowed it whole, "They're great, so where's our friend of leeches?"

"Paul! Don't call her that. She didn't know that he's a bad person, much less a leech. She said she's going somewhere to eat with a friend."

"Sam told you not to let her go anywhere. The leech may be after her you know."

"I can't control Leah, nobody can. What did you expect me to do? Lock her up in the bedroom? Just eat and shut up, Paul. I need to call Sam," Emily gave a long sigh, "to tell him to send some guys after her, later. Jacob, hun sit down and eat, you must be starving."

"Ha, he isn't hungry. He rather spend his whole day staring at Seth." I smacked Paul in the back of the head before sitting down and grabbing a muffin.

"How sweet, young love. When are you going to tell the boy, Jacob?"

"I don't really know, I was planning to wait for him to shift first." I really had no idea how to tell him, I wasn't gay before and I'm not sure if he'd be so happy with knowing that I care for him to the point of loving him. I was pretty sure that Seth was strait.

"True, true. Won't it be so sweet? When he imprints on you? Then it'd be like some sort of unbreakable bond. So romantic..." Emily left us in the kitchen, just me and Paul. I kept my face away from his, trying to avoid contact.

"What's wrong Jake? You aren't acting yourself."

"You don't mind that I imprinted on a guy do you?"

"What? Of course not, we have no choice on who we imprint on. I don't mind that you like guys."

"I don't like guys, I just like Seth."

"Well that's cool too. Bro, don't worry 'bout it. We're fine with anything you do. Although Embry got a tiny ittle thing agianst you imprinting on your own cousin. Other than that it's all cool."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Can I take your muffin?" Predictable Paul...

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I had curled my hair and wore my favorite t-shirt and shorts. I even wore a bit of lipstick and liner, it was completely unlike myself but I just wanted to impress him. He was always so breath taking that I always felt a little plain around him. Even with all his compliments. I was on Jacob's motorbike, I wasn't planning to reck it or something but his house was the closest at the time. The sky was cloudy as usual and the air sweet. Rick had texted me the directions and I couln't wait to see him agian. My curls flew in the wind as I escaped the Res. After half an hour I found myself outside a modern sushi restraunt. As I made my way inside I saw Rick's perfect grin awaiting me.

"Hello, Darling. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Rick." I sat down beside him, the restraunt was well furnished with Japnese styled furniture with a large tinted glass front. Dark wood covered the floor and walls. Rick already ordered for us so plates of rolls were layed in front of us. Rick cupped the side of my cheek with his hand as he slid something behind my ear with the other.

"Cherry blossoms. I thought you would like the scent." He took out a small pocket mirror and handed it to me. I opened the mirror and saw myself, smiling, blushing, happy, with a small bunch of cherry blossoms behind one ear. Rick smiled at me before closing the mirror and taking it away.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Eat something, I already ate before you came. The food is really good." I picked up a roll and plopped it in my mouth, savoring the sweet fish and rice, "You told me a story last time, so I think it's just plain manners to tell you one myself. It's not a legend but I hope you like it. "

"Sure!"

"Well I came from Russia. When I only came to America a couple of years ago. I lived in Oregon at first. I lived with my brother, because my parents passed away, before we came here. They were attacked by some wolves in the mountains. We never found their bodies and we gave up after a while because we knew that they always wanted to be buried in the wild.

My brother worked as a surgeon and I was a model. I was very close to him, because he was the only one I really had at the time. We made a quite a good living. One day while we were hunting in the mountains my brother met this girl, her name was Laria. She had this amazing ability to make everyone love her. She was incredibly sweet and my brother fell in love with her within seconds. I couldn't blame him. Laria fell head over heels for him too, and it was only a few days before they started dating. They dated for a few years before making it official. They got married on that very mountain that they met. A while later they adopted some kids because she was unfertile. When their kids grew up, I felt sort of unwanted so I moved here."

"I'm sure they were fine with you being with them."

"Maybe, but I'm glad I came here or I wouldn't have met you."

"Sweet talking isn't going to get you anywhere and it was a lovely story."

"Oh Leah, your cheeks tell me different." Rick gave me a smirk before chuckling. I shoved another roll into my mouth so I wouldn't need to respond.

"You seem to like the sushi."

"Mrrhrr." I tried to sound decent but its hard to say anything with a sushi roll in your mouth. He laughed at me as he stared outside the tinted windows.

"Don't you love how it's always so cloudy during the day, yet so clear and beautiful it is at night?" I swallowed my sushi and took a sip of tea before staring out at the cloudy sky, made dark by the tinted glass.

"It's really awesome, you can run for miles without breaking a single sweat."

"Yes, you can... I think your phone is vibrating, Leah."

"Oh!" I got my phone out of my shoulder bag ad it was a call from Sam, "I better take this outside, so sorry."

"No problem."

I quickly walked out of the restraunt and answered my phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" His voice rang in my ears and I could hear him breathing heavily.

"I'm at the new sushi restraunt in town. Why?"

"You're with that man aren't you?"

"Yes and you can't do anything about it. He's my friend."

"He isn't a good person! I told you not to see him anymore!"

"You have no control over me, Sam! You can't control me like you control those kids." I could hear him sighing and kicking something over.

"You will get back home this very moment or I'm going to tell your parents that you are pregnant. Don't think that I won't, I got people at the local hospital."

"You... you can't do that. I'm not. They won't believe you."

"Don't lie to yourself, Leah. I can, they will. Hurry back and no one gets hurt."

"NO! I won't come back!" I felt warm tears stream down my face as I screamed into the phone.

"I give you one hour." After that he hung up on me, Rick came outside at that very moment. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I heard... I think you should go. Don't worry, Darling. I'll come see you tommorow." I pulled myself away, refusing to look him in the eye before hoping onto Jacob's motorcycle. I drove as fast as I could, everything was a blur. The wind took the tears out of my eyes as I drove along the curved roads. I saw the sign that welcomed visitors into the Res. I rushed past it, the wind making my curls into a jumbled mess.

I wasn't gonna go home, I wasn't going to listen to him. I drove along the cliffside roads, the choppy water made a soft rythmn as I continued down the road, heading nowhere. Trees and rocks decorating the cliffs, I saw some highschoolers jumping off the lower cliffs for fun. Their lives were so happy, so carefree. They could do whatever they pleased.

I continued driving along until I found the soft sound of water sliding back into the ocean. The beach was littered with teenagers, wearing skimpy bikinis and tourist who relaxed and ate in the beachside cafes. I locked and parked Jacob's motorcycle before walking toward the water. I walked away from where all the people were, when I was far enough away from human civilization I sat down on the sand, hugging my knees. I stared out into the ocean as the sky was slowly darkening.

Sam had to ruin everything didn't he. First our relationship and now this. Stupid Sam. Why can't he just stop caring about what shit I do. He doesn't care about me. He just wants to ruin my fucking life. Ugh.

An hour must have passed because I heard Sam and the other protectors voices. They were talking to each other, about me. As they got closer I could feel thier body heat radiating off of them as they stood right behind me. I tried not to breathe, hoping they would magically disappear.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!" He was breathing heavy and as far as I could tell, terribly pissed off. I turned around to face him. His chest was heaving and the other Protectors stood behind him, avoiding to look at me.

"I told you I wasn't gonna listen to your orders. I'm not one of them, you can't order me around!"

"We are not starting this agian, Leah. We are gonna bring you home." Before I had time to protest, he grabbed me by the waist and carried me like a baby back to Jacob's motorcycle. He got up in front and handed me over to Jared who strapped me in right behind Sam.

"Sorry..." His deep voice seemed to be peading for forgiveness as his eyes looked down at the ground.

"We're gonna go now. Leah, hold on tight." I held on, not because he told me to. The bike jerked forward as we drove off, leaving the other guys behind.

"You better be glad I didn't tell your parents yet. Jared was at the beach and called the rest of the pack to come here. Next time, however, I would prefer to listen to my orders once I give them." As he went on and on with his rant, I got angrier and angrier. My body shook and quivered as he continued to talk. y body started to heat up and my eyes filled with fire hot tears.

All of a sudden I heard my spine crack. Pain went up and down my body in waves. Suddenly it felt as if my spine had been cracked into hundreds of little peices. My body got hotter, my skin seemed to melt and remold as my bones seemed to rearrange themselves. I screamed in pain as my body seemed to loose control of what it was doing. My face seem to be repaced with another layer, before it melded with this new layer. I felt my body fall of the moving bike and crash onto the floor.

I tried to look for any inguries but when I looked down, all I saw was the body of a dog, a very long haired dog. I started to hyperventilate and hear strange voices in my head. My body was sore and my mind was fuzzy.

_Wait, do you guys hear it? It sounds like a girls voice._

**_LEAH, SHE... SHE SHIFTED! _**

_Sam... are you playing with us? Leah's a girl, girls don't shift._

**_Well she just did! Someone go look for her! Jacob come and get your bike and drive it home the rest of us will go look for her._**

_Sure, Sam. When I'm done want me to come back?_

**_No... no... just go visit Seth and talk to the Clearwaters and make sure they aren't worried about her. Tell them she's with me an Emily._**

_Sure, Sam._

_I smell something! Come! I think I found her!_

I twisted and turned around, I couldn't see my hands or my body. All I saw were shreads of my clothes and my messanger bad which was wrapped around the dog body, which repaced my own.

I saw something moving in the woods... a huge pack of oversized wolves, the same ones that attacked me last time came closer to me. I tried to run away but wasn't used to running in this type of body. I tried to call for help but I couldn't. Nothing came out.

**_Leah... stop screaming._**

I looked right into the eyes of a pitch black wolf, he was larger than all the rest, and he seemed to be the one talking to me. But it wasn't talking, no voice came out. It was as if he was in my brain.

_**Leah, calm down. It's us.**_

_Us?_

**_The Protectors. It's me, Sam._**

* * *

_Woot woot~ Leah became a wolf ;) like? And I think this is the longest chapter of this story so far... Well in the next chapter Imma do some stuff in Seth's POV(**maybe**). Please reveiw! TY!_

_-simplysimpre_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Leah sat in the corner of the living room hugging herself and shivering. Her whole body trembled as the guys and the elders were discussing her transformation in hushed voices in the kitchen. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes wide. She was still in shock and wouldn't respond to anything anyone said. Her transformation was just too rare, it wasn't supposed to happen. Embry sat on the floor across from her, trying to comfort her without getting too close.

I felt it was my duty to be the one to inform Seth of his sister's transformation. I snuck away from the kitchen and into his bedroom.

He laid on his stomach shirtless without a blanket on, sweat drenched the sheets and his hair stuck to his face. His glassy eyes stared intently at the screen of a television. Even with the extreme fever the boy wanted to play video games. He looked so innocent... so beautiful. Again I felt my heart race against time, almost winning.

"Hello, Jacob." His eyes were stilled glued on the screen, I felt a pang of jealousy, because the screen got more attention than I did, but kept it to myself. I was just happy to be near him, knowing that I could protect him if someone tried to hurt him.

"Hey. I need to talk to you, Seth?"

"About what?"

"Your sister, she..." The moment I mentioned Leah his ears finally seemed to pay some attention to me.

"She? She what?"

"She shifted." I finally got his attention and Seth gave me this completely confused look.

"I thought you said only guys are shifters... she didn't have a fever... is she really?"

"Yeah, she's special."

"Is she okay?!" Seth was growing frantic so I came closer and wrapped my arms around him, hoping to comfort him. He stiffened under my touch.

"She's in shock. She's going to be fine, don't worry." I lowered my chin until it rested on the top of his head. His body was soaked in sweat and his hair stuck to my chin. I felt his hands push against my chest, all of a sudden he was out of my hold and was clumsily running away from me, screaming his sisters name. I sat on his bed, alone. My Seth, he ran away from me, he didn't want me. I looked at the door, wishing he'd come back. He didn't.

I heard the other guys talking to him. He didn't push them away, he didn't run away from them.

I pushed back the rejection untill it was stuck in the back of my mind and got up. I walked into the living room where Seth was hugging Leah. He whispered in her ear and rubbed circles on her back. The pack was just standing around as the Elders argued.

"She should be mated with the Alpha! It would only make sense."

"Sam has an imprint. He can't."

"Let Jacob. He should be true Alpha."

"Jacob can't..."

"But she's the first female shifter in history! If she has a child with an Alpha it is for sure that the next line would be shifters too!"

"But to do that Sam would have to step down."

"I will not step down and Jacob would surely not want to fight me for the position!"

I didn't want to be around so I walked outside. I jumped as my body remolded itself into a beautiful beast. I ran off into the forest trying to get away from it all. The crisp night air rustled my fur as I ran. I stopped at a bubbling brook, moonlight reflected off the water making it look like liquid silver.

_My imprint doesn't want me... he doesn't want me... my imprint doesn't want me..._

_I HATE SAM! HOW DARE HE SAY HE'S LEADER! HE CANNOT CONTROL ME!_

_Leah! Woman come back! _

_Leah! Stop it! _

_I hate Sam! I hate him! I wish I could kill that stupid idiot. I don't need him being my leader! Ugh! Sam can just go kill himself for all I care. He doesn't care about me. He just wants me to be miserable, well fine! I'll be exactly what everyone wants me to be! Alone and unwanted. Oh, wait... I ALREADY AM!_

_Leah... We can hear you._

_SHUT UP PAUL! This is even worse! Now I can't even keep my thoughts private? Stupid life. _

I heard the sound of quick footed steps come closer. A thin gray wolf was glaring at the ground, pushing rocks out of the way with its nose. Leah. She growled as she came closer, her ears erect and her sharp teeth bared.

_Well, lookie here. Which one of them are you?_

_Jacob. _

_Why hello there Jacob. So you're one of Sam's slaves too._

_None of us are his slaves, Leah. We are in his pack. He takes care of us and we protect the Res. _

_So why are we like this?! Ugh! Stupid Sam! It's all his fault! He doesn't want me as his girl, yet he makes me a part of his pack. He got her... Why does he have to ruin my life... _

**_Leah... I said we are not going over this again! I guess I'll tell you now._**

Sam's wolf burst right out of the forest, his black fur shining. His dark eyes, annoyed. He came over and stood in front of Leah.

_**I imprinted on her.**_

_WHAT THE FRIGGEN HELL IS IMPRINTING?!_

**_It's something like love at first sight for us wolves. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, Leah. I had no choice over it. Sadly, I was still with you at the time. She's the light of my life. I need her to survive. To me she's the only human capable of holding such beauty. Her eyes glitter all the time... it's as if all the beauty of our ancestors went straight to her..._**

_Sam was describing Emily just the way I think of Seth... Just seeing him there in pain was unbearable, the sweat that drenched him body as if he were the earth and the sweat, stars, which illuminated his body. His perfectly tanned skin, his sweet brown eyes._

I felt myself getting jumped on as claws scratched my neck. The pain flowed through my body as blood gushed out through the wound. I turned around to see Leah's wolf, raging mad. Her eyes on fire.

_YOU... YOU BASTARD! YOU DID FUNNY WOLF STUFF ON SETH?! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR STUPID-_

**_Stop it, Leah._**

Her attacks stopped as she bowed her head down. The alpha-voice was ringing through our minds. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quill walked toward the scene.

_Le-ah is raging. You guys better watch out. The she-wolf seems to have some skill. Look at them marks on Jacob._

_Paul, shut up._

_Jake? You okay, bro?_

_Fine. I think it already healed. Leah was sorta mad because... you guys know..._

_You having the hots for her lil' bro? It's totally cool. You just like him, it's not like you are like forcing him to have sex with you or something._

_Shut up, Paul._

_WHY?! Why can't someone kill me. I'm not going to listen to Sam for the rest of my stupid life! I want to see Rick... why can't I see him... it's not fair. Stupid wolf-life. He's going to freak if he sees me like this! An oversized dog! Why can't I just be a normal girl... Stupid Sam, stupid Emily. I can't believe she would date him, much less accept his proposal. How do I even get out of this form? I don't want to be a monster... Now no one will love me... I need him! WHY?! Please tell me this is a dream? Oh wake me... tell me this isn't real..._

I quickly shifted to avoid hearing the rest of her rant, and the others followed my lead. Only Sam stayed in his wolf form, most likely arguing with her.

"Jacob," Embry's hand was on my shoulder, "I heard your thoughts earlier..."

"Oh. Sorry, Dude. Forgot to cover them."

"Dude, don't worry. He just isn't used to you. He needs time. Also he isn't... gay. Give him some time. You can't just expect him to immediately open up to you."

"I guess... I'm not even sure if I'm gay... I can't think about anything other than him! It's just so annoying." I saw the other guys shift before they ran back to Seth's house.

"Hey, at least you imprinted while out of a relationship!" We looked back to where the giant wolves were glaring at each other in the eye before laughing and walking back to Seth's house. Maybe I'll give it one more try. I made my way back to Seth's house, going in and seeing Seth staring emotionlessly out the window. I sat down on the floor beside him and looked at his face. He turned to face me and tilted his head as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Seth... you okay?"

"I-I don't really know... this all feels too... weird. They say I can't tell my mom about it, or my friends. Who can I even talk to now? I just feel so... alone. I keep on trying to make myself think everything's going to be okay, that things are going to get better. I really try but it's just a little bit scary." Seth nervously laughed as he looked outside, his angelic face glowing with the light of the moon and stars.

"You aren't going to be alone for long, I know you aren't. If you have no one to talk to, then you can just talk to me, Seth. I'm here for you. I know I haven't been around a lot for a while but, I'm here again. I'm going to make sure you are never lonely, we are going to be a pack, Seth. In a pack... it's almost impossible to feel lonely."

Seth smiled and lifted himself off the floor, I helped him up and helped him walk to his bedroom. His body was still burning and his eyes were still glassy but there was this weird inner glow that still illuminated his sweet face.

"Jacob. Thanks..." He laid down on his bed, quickly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. I sat there for a while relishing the moment. I heard the other guys in the kitchen yelling and bent over to kiss Seth's cheek before joining them.

"Goodnight, Love."

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

_GET OUT OF MY BRAIN! Just get out... Sam get away. I don't need you. You don't even want me here. Why don't you just kill me now... You can just go home to Emily and forget about me. You do that anyways._

**_Leah... I don't want you talking about that again. I told you, I couldn't control it. I love her, the way Jacob will one day love Seth._**

_He won't with me around. We are cousins and Seth isn't gay. He ain't getting nowhere near my little brother. I don't care if some stupid ancient magic controls it. NO ONE GETS TO GO NOWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY OR ME... unless I want them to be. No stupid wolfish stuff is going to ruin my life. Which is why I'm going to see Rick tomorrow to apologize for leaving._

**_No... you can't. I will not let you visit him. He isn't right._**

_Why?! Why isn't he?! You never let me do anything..._

**_He just isn't. I won't forbid you from seeing him, yet. But I advise you not to see him. If I must, then I shall make you forbidden to see him._**

_Well to bad. I'm going to see him anyways._

**_Well than. If you insist. I forbid you to see him._**

_Ha! Just like that? I will go see him no matter what._

**_Try if you want. You won't be able to just like the way you couldn't attack Jacob._**

_Let's see about that. Now tell me how to get back to being human. I don't like looking like a oversized dog._

**_Calm down and focus on your human side._**

_...How the hell do I do that._

**_Think of something that makes you want to be human._**

_Rick... he doesn't know I'm a wolf... Rick. Rick. Rick. Grrrr... still not human. Rick... White smooth skin... bright yellow eyes... _

**_I would wish for you to think of something else._**

_Fuck you. I wish you would get out of my head._

Her body quivered and the fur seemed to go into her body, tanned skin replaced the silvery fur and her body molded back to normal. She sat there in the middle of the forest completely naked. She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"...Well ain't this nice. We end up naked after being a wolf... what fun. Uh... how far is my house from here..." I shifted behind a bush and pulled up my shorts before walking over to her.

"Your house is only around fourteen miles from here. Better start getting back."

"Ummm... if you haven't noticed I'm naked." She unwrapped her arm and made dramatic gestures as she talked. Her breast right there. I didn't mean to look but the damned girl was naked in front of me. I looked around to see if we were near anywhere where I could find a few articles of clothes but no such luck.

"Sorry, Leah. Nothing around here."

"Ugh. I am not walking fourteen miles without clothes on."

"Want me to carry you?"

"I'm naked. I don't need to be pressed against you naked."

"Sheesh. Sorry. Just trying to help you."

"Well it ain't helping."

"You can shift back and we can get back faster."

"I don't want to be an oversized dog either." Leah was being a stubborn child. I could carry her but knowing her, she was probably not willing for me to carry her naked back to her house.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know! I'm naked in middle of nowhere! What _can _I do?! It's all your fault! Ugh!" Leah stood up and started pacing around, pulling on her hair. The girl was literally naked right in front of me.

"How is it my fault, Leah. Do you care to explain?"

"If you didn't make me leave Rick, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"This is all about your genes, Leah. We have no control of it. It just comes. It would have happened anyways." Leah looked back at me with watery eyes.

"Why? Why do I have to be like this! Is Emily like this?"

"No... Emily is human."

"Why can't I be human?" Tears freely ran down her cheeks as she cried, her bare body quivering, "It's not fair! If I were human I wouldn't be stuck here... I could be with Rick."

"Leah. Rick is a vampire."

"A what?"

"A vampire."

"I'm naked and crying and you are making jokes... Just because he's pale doesn't mean he's a vampire. Are you against me dating him because he's pale?! God! You are so racist!"

"No! Not at all. Leah he really is a vampire."

"You got to be kidding... first wolves now This can't be real. Somebody pinch me. Oh god... this really can't be happening. So now you are telling me that vampires are real too? Oh god... there are more freaks like us?"

"Yeah."

Her breath became uneven as she pulled on her hair. She fell down against a tree, her eyes rolling back. I walked over and scooped her up. Her long lashes made crescent shaped shadows on her face and her tears dragged black makeup down her face. She looked so beautiful, so young, so sad. Her body was well toned and well muscled. Yes... it wasn't a mystery why she became the first female shifter, she was cocky, her genes fit, she was well toned, and scary.

I ran through the forest, carrying her naked body in my arms. As I stood outside of the Clearwater household, illuminated by the moon, I wasn't sure what to do. I could still hear the voices of the elders and if I came in carrying her naked they wouldn't think so well of it. I noticed that the window of her room was open so I climbed into it.

Her room was exactly the way I remembered it. The wall was covered in posters of her favorite bands and random paintings. Her bed covered with a tribal quilt. Her vanity was littered with disc and bangles. I laid her down on her bed and opened her closet to get some clothes for her. I took out a large shirt and slipped it over her arms and head.

"S-Sam?" Leah pushed herself up, her brown eyes glowed as she looked up at me. They fucking glowed.

"Yes?"

"You brought me back here. I told you I didn't want to be carried." Leah looked livid, and with her eyes glowing a bright yellow she almost looked like a leech.

"Calm down, Leah."

"Imma calm down when I want to."

"Leah, stop being so stubborn. I helped you and yet you still disrespect me." Leah glared at me as she sat on her bed, she pulled her legs toward her body and hugged them.

"No."

"Leah... really. Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes, I do. Now you may leave. I need the night to rant to myself about how much I hate you." I walked over to her, trying to keep my eyes steady.

"You better shut your mouth. I am Alpha here. I choose when I leave."

"Fuck you! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear you! Just leave! I don't want you here! Go home to Emily! I bet she doesn't mind you seeing her naked." I grabbed Leah's face, ready to punch her. It wouldn't bruise for long, it'd heal before morning. I scanned her face, looking for the perfect place. Her high cheekbones? Her well sculpted nose? Her soft red lips? My face was right beside hers. Her eyes still glowed. My lungs were filled with the scent of fresh violets and morning dew.

"Leah, you better watch your mouth when you talk."

"Or what?!" Leah tried to look strong to no avail. Couldn't she see I was the one with the power, that every word she said was just another reason for me to hurt her.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, I heard one of her arms pop out of it's socket. Her glowing eyes were suddenly filled with fear. She tried to push me away but it was pointless. I was much stronger. I leaned in to make sure my mouth was right beside her ear.

"This." I grabbed her face and let my instincts take over.

* * *

_So what cha think ;) and no Leah does not get raped. O.O Hehehe :3 I so evil ;) Please review! Ideas are LOVED! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

**_LEAH'S POV_**

I woke up to the bright afternoon sun. My shoulder was completely healed but the hole in the wall from the impact was still there. I guess I'll just hide it with a poster or something. The window was wide open, the chilly air no longer affected my body. I slid on a pair of panties and jeans before heading to the kitchen to satisfy my grumbling stomach. Mom was there, cooking lunch.

"Leah! You woke up! What'd you want to eat, Hunny?" Mom was cheery as she stirred pots and sipped spoons. Usually her gabber when I woke up gave me headaches but now I could barely notice it, the sound of rustling leaves and the dripping sink seemed to get mixed into her voice. When I just thought about her again, my focus seemed to be directly at her. The other sounds were tuned out. Everything felt easier... Not that easy was ever good.

"Anything is fine, Mom. I'm starved."

"Okay, Babe. I called the diner and told them you can't make it. What happened yesterday? The Elders said that you won't be able to work for a while. Your father won't tell me a thing about what happened. Stubborn old man, thinks I don't need to know what happened to my own daughter."

"Oh, I joined the Protectors. It's no big deal. I didn't want to but they said I had no choice."

"Aww. Don't worry hun, I'll talk to them. Although they're going to be stubborn. Leah, don't worry, I'm sure it can be fun." Mom slid a plate of fried potatoes and lasagna onto the table and I dug in.

"Yeah, I'd love being with high school kids all day. It's going to be like a second job, Mom." Mom put her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me.

"Baby, Leah. C'mon it could be fun. You might finally get some friends."

"I don't need friends." I really didn't, my last "friend" Emily already betrayed me and the rest of my friends had better things in their life to do than talk to me.

"Leah, Hunny, everyone needs friends at least once in their life."

"Not me."

"Oh! Sam told me to drive you to his house once you wake up. C'mon Leah."

"I can drive myself, Mom."

"No, no, no. Leah, Sam told me not to let you drive for a while. He said you might have caught Seth's fever."

Mom dragged me out the house and into the car. The drive was filled with her trying to set me up with random guys. I didn't need any guy, I just needed Rick... I wanted to tell Mom about him but I had a feeling that if I did, Sam would do something.

"We're here, Hunny. I'll pick you up later." She leaned over and kissed my cheek before rushing me out the car and driving away. Leaving me at Sam and Emily's house. I stalled for a minute outside of the house that smelled of vanilla and tea before entering.

"Hi, Leah! Heard about your sudden transformation. You are so lucky! I wish I could be a wolf. Then I could see what all my boys think about." Emily was bouncing about cooking up batches and batches of muffins, "I got some muffins out, help yourself."

I suddenly noticed that my stomach still rumbled and grabbed a muffin. Before I knew it, it was finished. Well this was annoying. I grabbed another muffin, hoping not to look like a pig in front of her. A bit of guilt flooded my brain as I thought about the events that happened last night, but in my defense, I wasn't the one that started it.

"So, Leah... how's everything going?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? The guys have been worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Okay..." Emily went back to mixing and stirring. I felt guilty for being so rude but I couldn't help it. I just didn't want her being all cheery about it when I was stuck being a monster. She really had him, I just sometimes got him... I heard the motor of a motorcycle and a car outside of the house. Then I heard the voices of some guys. I was able to find out who they were even by their laughs.

Embry, Quill, and Jacob walked into the house. I tried to stay as far as possible from Jacob, but he walked straight to me.

"Leah, the thing about Seth..."

"I don't want to hear about it. I get it, you love him. I can't do anything about it. Just don't do anything to him. He's my bro. Nobody gets to mess with him."

"Thanks, Leah. It means a lot... coming from you." Jacob smiled before heading off to the kitchen to grab some muffins.

Embry plopped down on the couch and called me over.

"Hello Leah. You get back alright?'

"Yeah."

"So what happened? Sam wouldn't tell us anything. Did you guys fight?"

"Not a lot."

"No details?"

"I'll tell you whatever I want to tell you."

"Fine then. I'll just find out when you shift. I'm pretty sure that you aren't so good at hiding your thoughts."

"What if I don't shift."

"That's impossible. Sam partnered you, me, and him for patrol tonight."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, we'll show you our grounds. We have to make sure no leeches come."

"Leeches?"

"Like your friend. Vampires."

"...why?"

"Because they hate us and we hate them, easy as that. Those blood suckers are never up to any good. Jacob liked this girl once, she became one of them after she fell in love with one. She keeps on trying to get on our grounds, trying to make another treaty. Leah, sit down." I sat down beside him and he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, I wanted to move away but on the other hand, I wanted to know more about vampires.

"Embry?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"Rick, my...vampire... friend. He never drank my blood."

"Well shifter blood is poisonous to them. He must have tried to befriend you so he could get you out of the Res and use you as bait to make the rest of us follow you and leave the Res open to a vampire attack."

"But... I don't think he would have done that."

"Vampires can trick people easily. Don't ever trust one."

"I'll think about that, Embry. I really like Rick."

"Leah, I know you don't like Sam but he's right about Rick. He's a vampire, he isn't good for you. Leah, you're a beautiful young woman. You don't need that leech. I just want the best for you."

"Umm... okay..."

"You smell amazing."

"Oh... well that's nice. I didn't even take a shower since yesterday."

"Still... you smell nice. It's sort of weird nice. But it's nice." Jacob walked up from behind us and chuckled.

"Embry, of course she would have that scent. Remember the legends? The she-wolf will have the power to make any shifter fall in love with her by her smell and looks. Sorry for Embry being all over you, Leah."

"I like that legend. Too bad there is only one she-wolf. The elders are going to be so overprotective of her!"

"I don't need anyone's protection. Also I don't get this she-wolf thing."

"It's this legend, it isn't as popular as most other ones. Jacob, you tell her. I'm no good at story telling."

"Fine. Well a long time ago Taha Aki, the first shape shifter, fell in love with this young woman that he never met. Everyday he wrote letters to her, even though he never once saw her in real life The woman didn't really like him because he had already had two other wives. Well every night, the woman's spirit mixed with his in his dreams. A part of himself then got mixed in with her spirit, making her a shifter.

The first night she became a shifter she wandered out in the woods and found Taha Aki and his sons. When she shifted back she had this incredible smell. Once that happened Taha Aki and his sons were entranced by her. She was the one. Most of his sons had imprints already but they were still somehow attracted to her. Taha Aki, was the one to imprint on her, even though he had imprinted once before. This was the first and only case that a shifter had imprinted twice. She, however, never imprinted on him back.

She didn't shift again after she learned how to control it and Taha stopped for a while too. They had a lot of kids together and they just lived the typical Quiluete life. Taha never thought that the she-wolf loved him because she never imprinted on him. However, he still loved her and she stayed with him. All of his sons doubted that she really loved him and only stayed with him because he was the chief of the Quileute tribe. She would never admit to him or anyone that she loved him, they all thought it was because she didn't.

One day, lots of girls started to disappear in the Makah village and everyone blamed Taha and his sons for it. Taha sent out one of his sons to search for the real cause. They found these creatures that looked human but smelled so sweet. It wasn't even a good sweet, it was the type of sweet that made eyes water. There were two of the, the Cold Man and the Cold woman. It was terrible. They called them the Cold Ones, because of their freezing cold skin.

The war with the Cold Ones was hell, Taha lost all of his sons but one fighting the Cold Man and the only shifters left were his sons' children who were too young to fight. After the death of the Cold Man they found out they had to burn the body or it would try to reassemble itself. The she-wolf sacrificed herself when Taha Aki was about to be killed by the Cold Woman, by stabbing herself in the heart, that was when Taha Aki knew that she really did love him. In his rage, Taha attacked the Cold Woman in fury. He finally killed her.

After burning her ashes he shifted and then stayed in his wolf form, protecting the dead body of the she-wolf. He told the spirits that he didn't want another she-wolf to be born, because the love he held for her was too high. After that he stayed in his wolf form, never to be seen again. The spirits seemed to have kept their promise, until you came along."

"Wait... I don't get this. Sam said it was in my genes to become a shifter."

"Yeah, my sisters have the gene too, but they never shifted. It's because your spirit got mixed with one of ours. You somehow got that little spark to actually shift. You are the second she-wolf in history, Leah. No one, other than the Great Wolf's imprint, was able to be both female and shift."

"That's sort of weird... Does this mean that all shifters would like me?" Embry started laughing wildly as Jacob just shook his head.

"Yeah, they would, but you are sometimes... very... scary. Leah, you are you. I think only Jake isn't affected by it because his imprint is so new that he can't think of anything else."

"I can! I just rather think about Seth than anything else. It's my choice. I can still smell it... it smells really good..."

"This is sort of creepy. So, anyways, is there a way to hide the scent?"

"Leah, we are shifters. I bet you can know who is who by only scent even though you barely shifted."

"Maybe... everything smells and sounds weirder now. Whenever someone talks I can't really know what they're saying unless I sort of focus on them, if not I just end up hearing everything around me mixed together."

"Yup, one of the wonderful things that come with being a shifter. Smell me." Embry wrapped his arms around me and squished me against his chest, causing me to giggle and squirm. He smelled of pine trees and fresh grass. It wasn't really that bad.

Suddenly we all turned to the door, Sam walked in with a grim look on his face, however it completely disappeared once he saw Emily. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He looked so content, so happy. So why did he kiss me, last night?

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

Emily smiled brightly as I hugged her. Some of the guys were already here and so was Lee-Lee. Ugh. Leah. Leah was wrapped up in Embry's arms. I gave Embry a questionable look before walking over to them. I sat on the couch across from them and cleared my throat.

"The elders have some things they want to discuss. First, Seth is going to stay here until he shifts. Leaving him at home with the possibility that he shifts in front of your mother is just too dangerous. He could easily scare her or even attack her."

"If Seth is staying here than I'll stay here too. I don't want anybody hurting him."

"Lee-ah, I'm sure he'll be completely fine here without your protection."

"He is MY brother. You can't just take him away from me and tell me he doesn't need my protection even though he might shift at any moment. Either he stays at home where I can protect him or I go where he goes."

Stubborn as always. She glared as hard as she could while I easily ignored it. I was used to those death glares, I was a master at them myself.

"Fine, you may stay. The elders will be coming soon, with the rest of the pack. I guess we'll just have to wait until then." I walked back into the kitchen with Quill and Emily. Behind me I heard Leah and Embry talking. Their position already disturbed me and the way they were talking didn't help it either.

I kept trying to tell myself that it was just the she-wolf calling but I knew that I did care about that bitch. Even if she sometimes drove me crazy. The scent of her still lingered on me and for some reason, I really didn't want that scent to go away. It was so crisp and sweet. I felt like I was cheating on Emily but I couldn't deny the fact that maybe... I still loved my Lee-Lee.

I did feel a little guilty for kissing her... but it was a one time thing even though I knew I wouldn't deny her if she kissed me again. Ugh... I hate this. I should've known she was going to be the she-wolf. Beautiful, cunning, stubborn, and she had all of the last shifters' blood in her from all family lines.

I heard a knock at the door and Jacob ran to get it. The Elders stood outside well except for Billy he was sitting in his chair. They gave me a curt nod before going inside. They sat down across from Leah and Embry. Leah tensed up as she saw Jared carrying in a drowsy Seth and lying him in a cot.

"Leah, daughter, it is very rare to have a female shifter... It foretells death, love, and heartbreak. If these happen or not is unknown. However you will have to be the partner of a shifter, unless you imprint on your own. However the she-wolf before didn't imprint so the chances are very slim. We cannot let your special spirit go to waste."

"But Dad!" Leah looked heartbroken and many of the guys bowed their heads to avoid looking at her.

"Leah, your father is right. All of the she-wolf's children did magnificent things. It would only make sense that your children will do the same."

"But I don't want to be forced to be with someone." Seth pulled himself up and looked at his sister, he seemed to be completely on her side.

"Dad! Leah shouldn't have to be with someone who she doesn't want to be with!"

"Seth, when you shift you will understand the responsibilities that being a Protector has. Also there is a good chance that a shifter would imprint on her, noting that none of the current ones have, maybe she'd be imprinted on by a new shifter."

"But it's not fair."

"I know, Son. I think you should rest, if you can't hold your temper you might shift." Seth stayed quiet and looked dejectedly at the floor. Jacob rested a hand on Seth's shoulder, glaring at Harry. Harry ignored the glare and went back to talking.

"Seth, you too will find out what responsibilities you hold."

"I don't want to be a shifter." Harry gave me a look and I understood what to do.

"Jacob, bring Seth out. We will discuss this outside." Jacob helped Seth out as I stood outside at the edge of the clearing.

"Seth, you have no choice that you are going to become a shifter. You might as well try to enjoy the fact rather than be like your sister and make everyone else miserable with her thoughts."

"I know. I won't do that."

"Then why were you rude to your father?" The boy fidgeted and looked around. He looked so young and he was. Fifteen by the looks of it. It was a shame for him to leave his regular life so early. Seth looked back up at me, the eyes that I usually saw during class looked sad and tired.

"I don't want to leave my friends. Everyone keeps on telling me about how I have to avoid my friends one I shift. I don't want to leave them."

"Seth, what about this, I will let you be with your friends when you shift once you learn to control your temper." Seth looked up at me with his usual goofy looking smile.

"Coach Sam, I never rarely lose my temper." Jacob stood beside him staring at him as he smiled.

"I hope you never do." I looked at the sky and the cloudy sky was slowly darkening. Perfect time for leeches to attack if they wanted to, "Jacob bring Seth inside, patrol time is starting."

Jacob gave me a stiff nob before leading Seth inside. Leah was eating a slice of pie and laughing with Embry. The elders had left and Quill was helping Emily in the kitchen.

"Embry, Leah. We're going out onto patrol." Leah slowly made her way over as if the thought of patrolling made her age twenty years. Quite the debate stirred up behind us.

"Why don't I do the patrol today? Leah is new, she should have some time to adjust to being a shifter."

"I don't think she should do it, Sam. What if she get's hurt, I agree with Jake. I'll do it today." Leah however did not seem to like their comments and just dashed out the door to shift at the edge of the clearing, leaving her clothes in a small pile. Embry followed after. I kissed Emily on the cheek before going after them.

_I'm not weak. Those stupid butts._

_I know, Leah. C'mon I'll show you the borders. _

_Fine. You go ahead. I'll follow._

**_I'm gonna go the opposite way._**

_Okay, boss. _

I ran through the dark forest, the air smelled moist and muggy. Through Embry's eyes I saw a waterfall and a cliff. Leah was ahead of his, running up the trails, the evening light reflecting off her light grey fur. Embry was enjoying himself.

_Slow down, Leah! The trail is slippery._

_But I love it! I just love running... I miss running on the beach. _

_Wanna do that tomorrow? I got no school._

_Sure! I bet I'm faster than you even in human form now! _

_Ugh. Guess I better practice more._

_Seth looked pretty bad today... Embry, what causes a person to shift?_

_Umm... usually vampires. The more closer a vampire is to you, the more likely you will shift when you lose your temper. That's why you shifted with so little signs. It's also probably why you're weaker than everyone. Your muscles had no time to develop before the shifting._

_That's so not fair. So does this mean Seth might be stronger than me when he shifts?_

_Hahaha... I guess so, his muscles are getting pretty big and he's so close to phasing. I think you two might be the weakest ones. He's just too young and not mature enough to have muscles as large as the rest of ours._

_Good. I want Seth to at least be the baby in some way. I really don't like how Jacob had to imprint on him... Seth is so sweet and he's my little bro. I don't want anybody to hurt him. _

_Jacob won't hurt him. Leah, imprinting is a real special thing. Jacob is going to do anything to make Seth love him. He would never hurt him. If Seth refuses him, it will cause him a lot of pain. Physical and mental pain will cause him to almost become suicidal. Remember when Sam broke up with you and your dad sent you away to make you get over him?_

_Yeah, he got with Emily right when I came back. I can't believe Emily chose him over me. _

_Well during that time, Emily kept on refusing to know him and he fell into depression. He didn't eat for a week. He nearly died until Emily checked on him._

_...Embry?_

_Yes?_

_Do you think I'll ever imprint on someone?_

_No. I think some lucky wolf is going to imprint on you. Sucks, I'm not the guy._

_Sure. Sure. Ewww... what's that smell... it smells so sweet... it burns._

**_SHIT! It's going towards my house! Emily might get hurt! _**

_Oh God! Seth!_

_Calm down, Leah. Jacob probably caught the scent._

_I'm here._

_So are the rest of us._

**_GO AFTER IT!_**

I saw the rest of the pack ahead of me, and this pale leech with raven black hair running ahead of us. The scent made my eyes water. Suddenly a gangly sandy colored wolf jumped onto the leech, ripping off it's head. The rest of the pack jumped onto the creature removing the rest of the limbs from the body. Metallic screeching echoed in the dark forest with the smell of stale blood. The sandy wolf seemed to be completely filled with happiness.

_That was fun! I guess shifting isn't that bad after all. What do we do with this?_

OH MY FUCKING GOD! SETH?! HA! YOU'RE SMALLER THAN ME! YES! Are you okay, Sethie?

_Shifting wasn't that bad! It was really cool! This is so cool! _

_Good job, Seth! _

_Wow... Seth looks cute._

_Wow. Well thank you Jacob. I don't really consider myself as cute. _

**_Let's shift back. Seth just calm down and think of why you want to be human. Leah just calm down then do that._**

_Sure! I'm starving. Also ummm... Quill said Imma be naked after this... _

_Yes, I did. Don't worry, buddy. I'll shift back and get you a pair of shorts. _

I felt the others shift back so I shifted back and pulled up my sweats before grabbing pieces of the leech. I ran over to the a small clearing not so far away and lit the pile of wood that was left there from before and burned the beast. Making sure not even a clump of diamond hard flesh remained. Black smoke that smelled of blood rose into the air. Only ashes of the leech remained. I scooped up a pile of the ash and put it in my pocket before running back home.

The rest of the guys and Leah sat in the living room. Everyone but Leah was laughing and patting each others' backs. Leah was just sitting on the couch drinking a cup of iced tea. She looked sad. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a small leather pouch. I poured in the ashes and pulled on the rope, closing the bag. I walked over to Seth and put the bag around his neck. Leah just looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"What's this for?"

"You killed it. Think of it as a souvenir."

"Thank you, Coach Sam!"

"We're a pack. Just call me Sam." Jacob smiled and looked at Seth, pride filling his eyes. Jacob came over and hugged Seth. Seth didn't hug back but just happily accepted the hug. At least some things were going right.

* * *

**So what did you think? This chapter is a lot longer than the rest... but I couldn't help myself. Please review! :3 If you're wondering why Leah's life is being shown so much more than Jacob's and Seth is because I needed Seth to shift first and I wanted him to shift in a way that would include everyone.**

**Also tell me if you guys prefer long or short chapters. Either way, I will most likely only update once a week, due to my busy schedule. BTW: my update days are usually Thurs-Sunday. But most often it's Saturday afternoon or Friday Night. TYSM for reading!**

**-simplysimpre**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7~_

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

I woke up in the cot at Coach Sam's house. Leah and Jacob were sleeping on the couches around me. Being a shifter wasn't as bad as I thought. It was actually really cool, being a wolf and attacking smelly monsters. It was like being in a really big, real video game. Quill told me they were vampires or something like that. They say they are like the Cold Ones in the legends the Elders always told us.

I looked down at my bare chest and the leather pouch was still there. The ashes didn't smell like that foul sweet smell of the vampire. It smelled woody with this sugary smell in the background. It was actually a pleasant smell. Suddenly I noticed Emily in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I got up to help her, it only made sense, I did just stay over a night.

Emily was mixing large bowls and scrapping the mixtures into muffin tins, a couple of tins were baking in the oven and a couple dozen of muffins were cooling on a rack. Emily looked so happy cooking in the kitchen. I didn't really see her much anymore, ever since Leah got mad at her, but she still looked almost the same. Well... except for the scars... but they didn't bother me much.

"Seth! Sam told me all about you killing the vampire. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Emily. Do you need help making breakfast?" The marks on Emily's face finally seemed to make sense, they weren't bear claws, they were wolf claws. I made sure to avert my gaze back to her eyes before she noticed.

"That's very sweet of you, Seth, but I can handle the cooking. It would be nice if you and Jacob got some more groceries for me."

Jacob stirred at the mention of his name, and groggily got up.

"What?"

"I need you to go into Forks with Seth to get us groceries."

"Mmmm, okay. Seth get in the car." I started walking to the door when Emily gave us a small cough.

"You're missing something."

"No? I got my wallet in my truck."

"I meant a shirt, you guys just can't go into Fork's shirtless. At least Seth can't, he looks too young." I looked down at my chest and the thought of a shirt didn't really sound appealing. My body seemed to run at a constant fever and adding an extra layer... no thank you. No wonder Jacob and the rest of the Protectors usually wore muscle shirts and once in a while a leather jacket.

"I don't look too young. I'm only two years younger than Jacob!"

"You'll be like that for a very long time. Shifters don't age until they stop shifting."

"What?!"

"Yeah and it's hard to stop shifting, so you're going to stay fourteen for a while... it's easier to hide when you're older though."

"Well at least I'm not super puny."

"At least to non-shifters. To us, you are our little pup." Jacob pulled a black muscle shirt over his overly toned body and pushed me outside, "C'mon Pup. Bye, Em."

"Bye, you two! Be safe!"

I sat on the passenger seat as Jacob drove us towards Forks. The sky was it's usual cloudy self.

"So how do you feel, Seth?"

"Great! I don't feel sick anymore and I have a ton of energy! Ugh... maybe a little hungry. But I feel great!" Jacob laughed as he drove.

"You are really just a ball of happiness, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Today's just a happy day. All I need is breakfast, then it'd be a perfect day."

"Good, we're at the store. C'mon. Let's get some groceries so we can get back and get breakfast." The grocery store was painted a pale yellow with a white linoleum floor. We got a couple sacks of flour and sugar, bags of apples, oranges, and potatoes, cartons of blueberries, hunks of cheese. The cart was getting a little heavy, even for me.

"Woah, this is going to cost a fortune."

"Yup, and we didn't even get the meat, pasta, or fish yet." Jacob got packages of dried pasta and threw it in the cart which was already overfilled. He loaded the cart with fresh cuts of meat and then grabbed a small crate filled to the top with fish.

"How do you get enough money to pay for this?" The price was magnificently high and Jacob somehow had enough to pay for it. We already loaded the food into the back seat of his truck and were driving back to La Push.

"Well I get my money from fixing cars and bikes for the people on the Res and Forks. Forks and La Push both don't have any Car shops so I get a good amount of money. They just buy the parts from Auto shops then they come to me so I can put them in. We take turns buying the groceries. Most of the guys do construction jobs or do stuff for the logging companies after school. Emily makes most of our food so our Mothers don't get suspicious with out large appetites. Although many of them think it's because we're growing boys or something."

"How do you think I'll pay for it?"

"I think they're going to make an exception for you. You're too young, and you look that way too. I don't know a lot of people who will hire you. Leah and you are family so I think they'll count you two as one."

"I don't want to force Leah to do it all."

"You can help me fix bikes at my place?"

"Sure! Thanks, Jacob!"

"No problem, Pup. I needed help anyways."

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Pup?"

"Does everyone get an imprint?" Jacob looked at me with observing eyes as if he could find out if I would get an imprint just by looking at me.

"I don't think so, I heard of some shifters that never found an imprint. I think that everyone has someone, its just that not everyone knows that they found them or just never finds them at all."

"How many people in the pack imprinted so far?"

"Sam, Jared, Quill, and me."

"Sam imprinted on Emily... who did Jared and Quill imprint on?"

"Jared imprinted on a girl at school name Kim. Quill... he sort of imprinted on Emily's niece... who... how can I say? Very, very young. She's a toddler."

"That's a little creepy."

"I know, but he won't age so he's going to look the way he does when she gets to be his age. Then, if he learned to control his shifting and there are no vampires around, could stop shifting and age with her."

"Oh. I guess that's nice..."

"It isn't like he wants to be a pedophile and pursue a romantic relationship with her, he just cares about her to the extent that he would risk his life to protect hers. Maybe later it would form into love but it usually starts with just caring about the person. Sam told me that imprinting is karma... it makes us have a kryptonite. It's what we get for becoming shifters."

"What about you, who did you imprint on?"

"..."

"Jacob?"

"You'll know who my imprint is soon enough. He's a wonderful person."

"Oh, you're gay? I never knew that." Jacob never struck me as gay, he always had girls swooning over him. He used to have a big crush of Chief Swan's daughter.

"I'm straight as far as I know but I imprinted on a dude... so I guess I'm gay. It's a little bit weird. I just know that I rather be gay and care about him rather than be straight and forget him. Isn't it weird how imprinting works? It chooses who you're gonna love, it makes you care about them so much that the though of losing them drives you crazy, but you still have to be the one that pursues your imprint. Crazy thing isn't it?"

"Yeah. I hope I don't have to do that, it sounds hard."

A faint smile rested on his face as he stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When we made it back to Sam's place we got out the groceries and put them in the kitchen. No one was home but Emily.

"Oh! You guys are back! I'll prepare some breakfast for you boys. Sam took Leah to your Dad's place. You boys can go there after you eat." Emily slid over plates of waffles and butter covered in syrup. I quickly said thanks before stuffing my face.I didn't care if I looked like a pig, I was starving. Jacob dug in with only a silent thank you.

As Emily went back to putting the groceries away, Jacob stopped eating and looked down at his plate.

"Seth. If you only knew why you make people happy."

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Seth blabbered on and on as we drove to my house. He was just this ball full of happiness. It was a lot different from the weak and sick him. I liked it and it made me happy to know that his suffering has ended and that he enjoyed being a wolf, maybe even more than Quill.

"Jacob, won't it be cool if I could ride on the back of someone when they shift? It'd be so awesome!"

"I don't think any of the guys would tolerate it, Pup."

"Yeah... hey! Isn't that Leah?!" I quickly stopped the car to see a large grey wolf rush past us. Sam stood outside of my door, pissed.

"She just ran off. That bitch just ran off."

"Don't call her that." Seth hopped out of the truck and was giving Sam something pretty close to a death glare.

"Sorry... must have lost my temper, there."

"Sam, what happened?"

"I don't know. Ugh." Sam ripped a branch off of a nearby tree and threw it deep into the forest. He looked in the direction that Leah had went and started mumbling random words before walking back inside.

"Jacob, do you think I should go after her?" He looked ready to shift this very moment, his hands shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"I think your sister needs some time to cool off. C'mon Pup, let's go inside." Seth let out a breath and his shaking stopped. He had pretty good control over his emotions.

Inside my dad was flipping through a large, leather bound book. Sam however was in the kitchen with his face in his hands.

"Hey, Dad. So what'd you do to piss Leah off?" My dad chuckled under his breath.

"That girl is a feisty one, she ran off after I started talking about how when she shifts she won't be able to have any kids. She's been seeing things happen already."

"I'm not in the mood to learn about Leah's lady parts and I don't think Seth here wants to either."

"Sorry, boys. Seth, I hope you are getting adjusted to the Protector life smoothly."

"I am Uncle Billy."

"Much better than Leah, I hope. You boys can try doing something productive until Harry comes." I led Seth out to the garage and opened the dim lights.

"Wow. This is so cool!" Seth carefully touched my motorbike, as if it might break. My motorbike was one of my most prized posessions. I always made sure it was freshly painted and waxed. Bella gave it to me, when we were still friends. Ever since those Cullens came back she completely left me to turn into one of them. Now I never visit her, or even try to, she smelled like them now, icy sweet.

"I could teach you how to ride it, someday. If you want."

"Yes!"

"You like it?"

"Well, duh! It's a freaking motorbike!"

"When you're working with me fixing motorbikes it's even better. Some people in forks have amazing bikes and cars. You'll love it."

"I can't wait! When can I start?! Monday after school."

"Yes!" I patted him on the head as he smiled back like a little puppy dog. His tanned skin looked so soft even with well toned muscle underneath, he looked nothing short of perfection. Behind me I heard paws quickly running through the brush. I turned around to see Jared pulling up his sweats.

"Jacob!" He saw Seth and pulled me away, signaling for me to shift. I told Seth I'd be back in a minute and shifted in the woods. Jared quickly shifted and started to hyperventilate.

_Leah is with Rick! I can't attack him though! He's on Cullen ground. I think he might be a friend of theirs, but Sam told Leah not to go see him. I'm not sure if she's with him at the moment but her mind said that she was thinking about going there and seeing him because she caught his scent. Dude! Do we tell Sam?!_

_I think we should, let's not tell Seth or he's going to get freaked out. I don't want to scare him. Hey look, Sam's getting out of the house. Go nudge him so he shifts. He looks angry enough to shift, already._

_You go tell him._

_Fine. _I walked over and nudged Sam in the chest with my nose. He ran out into the forest before shifting.

_**What?**_

_Leah went to go see her leech friend._

**_WHAT?! C'mon! Ugh! I should have used my Alpha voice! I smell her at Cullen ground..._**

_I think Rick is a friend of the Cullens. Leah really likes that Leech._

**_If he's a friend of the Cullens he is less dangerous but what color were his eyes? Did any of you guys see in Leah's thoughts._**

_What happened to Leah? Sorry for shifting, I just got curious about what you people were doing._

I turned around to see the gangly looking sandy colored wolf. He looked so small compared to our wolfs but in a cute way.

_I'm not cute, Jacob!_

_Sorry..._

Time to hide my thoughts... Ugh.

_So what happened to her? Is she okay?_

**_She went to see her vampire friend._**

_Why would she want to see a vampire? They stink and they drink blood of innocent humans._

**_We have no idea, but there are vegetarian vampires too. The Cullens are vegetarian._**

_As is ?! I never knew he was a vampire! Although his whole family is really white... it sorta makes sense. Is this vampire friend of hers one of them?_

**_We don't know if he's vegetarian or not or what he wants with Leah. You wanna come with us to see her?_**

_Totally! I love running as a wolf! It's so cool!_

**_Let's go, follow me._**

_But I can already smell Leah... and this stinky sweet smell next to her scent..._

_You could smell her and the leech, Pup? They're pretty far away._

_That's pretty impressive, Seth. I only smelled her when I was at the border, we're about ten miles away from there. _

**_No more time for talking. Let's go._**

We continued running towards the border, shifting back to humans when we reached it. Seth's nose wrinkled in disgust while the rest of us were pretty fine. I couldn't smell anything in the air right now and Jared and Sam couldn't either. We decided to let Seth lead us towards Leah. Seth seemed pretty hesitant about getting any closer but continued to walk up a trail in the forest, stopping at a small café.

"I think Leah and her friend are in there. The smell is strongest here." In our human forms all four of us could strongly smell the scent of Leah and the terrible sweet smell of a leech.

"So... who wants to go in?" Nobody raised their hand or volunteered, Sam was just trying to stop shaking. Seth just walked inside and I ran in after him, scared he might get attacked by the filthy leech. When I was inside I noticed that this wasn't much of a café, it was rundown and no one other than Leah was inside.

"Leah!"

"Seth? Jacob? What are you guys doing here? You guys made Rick run away!" Leah jumped through a window before shifting, her clothes ripped to shreds.

"We gotta go after her!" Seth jumped through the window and ran into the woods before shifting. The window was much better for them two than it would be for me so I just ran out the door to see that Jared and Sam already shifted and were chasing after her.

_**Leah, stop.**_

The Alpha voice rang through our minds in echoes as Leah suddenly stopped and shifted back to human. I really didn't need to see her naked. Sam, Jared, and Seth kept a safe distance away from her as they shifted back. Leah sat there looking around the forest as the smell of the leech came closer. Seth ran over to her, still keeping a small distance away.

"Rick... come back." The leech came out of the forest, the little sun that filtered through the forest leaves made his skin glitter as if it was made out of diamonds. He stepped in slowly and cautiously and took of his jacket and draped them over Leah's shoulders. She thanked him before wrapping the jacket around herself. Sam stepped out of the forest, his nose scrunched up. The leech too wrinkled his nose.

"What do you have to do with Leah." The leech was a few inches shorter than Sam but he stood up tall and protectively over Leah. Seth was slowly backing away back into the forest, when he was close enough I grabbed onto his shoulders, keeping him from running to get Leah out of there.

"I rather speak to you, without the rest of you friends there, ready to attack. I mean no harm to Leah or your pack." Sam looked at him with a straight glare before turning back to us.

"Leave, and don't come back unless I command you. Past the border." The Alpha voice was clear in his voice and we walked away grudgingly. Seth obviously didn't want to move so I pulled him along. We shifted and ran back to the border, our minds were clear of Sam's voice which probably meant that there was no battle so far.

_Do you think Leah's okay?_

_Seth, I'm sure she's fine. Sam is much stronger than he looks._

_Yeah, pup. Jared is right. Sam can easily take him down. He's really well trained. _

_I wanna go back... what if Leah gets hurt._

_Pup, Sam won't let that leech hurt Leah._

_I hope she's alright._

_She will be,_

_I hope so. I'm tired..._

Seth shifted back to human and pulled up his cargo shorts before sitting down on a large boulder. He leaned back and looked at the cloudy sky. A small smile grazing his face as his breath became more even and his eyelids covered his warm brown eyes.

_Dude... your getting a little bit too mushy for me. Imma get back to and talk to and then go on my date with Kim. Bye._

_Oh sorry. Bye. _

Jared ran away, his paws scruffing against the forest floor. I walked over to Seth, and pressed his shoulder with my nose. His eyelids fluttered open and he gave me a smile, petting the fur around my face.

"Can't I just stay here for a little bit, Jacob? It's so nice here." He continued petting my head as he stared up into the sky. His eye closed once more and I laid beside him, my head resting on his chest. His soft copper skin shimmered in the faint sunlight that somehow reached the forest floor. Once I was sure he was safe from all danger, I drifted off, listening to the sound of his breath.

* * *

_:3 So how was this chapter? Did you like it or no? Please tell me in the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8~_

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Rick stood protectively in front of me as Sam was shaking. Sam's nose was wrinkled in disgust as if Rick stunk, which wasn't really true. Rick didn't smell anything like the leech we killed yesterday. Rick always looked so dignified, even while standing in front of a stupid half naked girl.

"What do you have to do with Leah!?" Sam was shaking like crazy and was growling like a wild dog. His deep voice echoed in the empty forest, making the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"I'm her friend and she was distressed about being a shifter so I told her we can talk about it." Rick spoke so smoothly, his rich velvety voice showed no fear and in a way I was proud to have a friend like him.

"Then. Why. Did. You. Bring. Her. To. An. Abandoned. Café!" Sam breathed heavily between each word, his eyes fixed on Rick's. Sam was quite a bit bigger than Rick but Rick didn't seem worried or scared at all.

"She didn't want to be in a public area due to the fear of shifting in front of everyone on accident. So I told her about the coffee house and she liked the idea. It was far away enough from the Cullen's house to stop any controversy."

"Why would she want to see you!?"

"Because he's the only one that would ever listen to me." Sam gazed down at me, he looked hurt. He somehow just became an exceptional actor, because for a moment, I actually believes the look in his eyes.

"Leah, you could have talked to me. Or some of the other guys. We would have listened to you."

"I could see it in your minds. Don't tell me that you guys would listen to me! Everyone, except for Seth, thinks of me as a burden! A burden! It's not fair I never chose to shift or for my spirit to have a part of one of yours! I never knew this would happen! I didn't want this to happen!" I felt hot tears form in my eyes, daring to spill over. Rick turned around and knelt down beside me. I looked into his mesmerizing yellow eyes, which assured me I was safe. Rick pressed his cool hand against my cheek, wiping away my tears. I knew the tears could have burned them, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Leah, if you ever need to talk, you have me. Even if you don't think I would listen, I will, to every single word." Sam looked at us one more time before running off into the forest. Rick looked back at me and I wrapped my arms around him, wishing that I wouldn't need to leave. Rick left a cool kiss on my cheek before pushing me away.

"Leah, maybe we could meet again another time. I think you need to work some things out with your pack, Love."

"I guess, but they don't want me! Didn't you just see them!"

"Darling, as a vampire I have one special gift. I know when people want someone around. Even though it doesn't work well on shifters I can tell by body language. You want them around, or at least him. He doesn't want to see you hurt."

"It won't work. He left me once. He broke my heart once. I don't think I would ever want him around."

"But you do." I sighed as I stared at his perfectly chiseled face, his eyes filled with compassion and worry. His pale cool skin reflected some of the sunlight above, making him sparkle as if diamonds were encrusted into his hard skin. I ran my hand down the side of his face, which were greeted by cool skin. It was amazing, now that barely anything gave off any cold his skin was a sweet surprise. It was one of the few things that could relax me now that heat never did.

"Can you tell that I want you here, forever?" Rick gave me a smile that seemed to warm my overheated heart. He hugged me close and whispered softly into my ears. His cool body around mine made me lose track of anything else in the world.

"I can tell and I will be here, forever, until you don't want me around anymore. But right now I think some people need you around more than I do."

"Oh god! I forgot to visit my mother! I better go." I jumped up but Rick held me down.

"I think you need some clothes first, Leah." I looked down and felt my cheeks heat up, I was still only wearing his jacket. He chuckled before getting up.

"Wait one second, I'll go buy you some clothes. It'll only take a minute." He rushed through the forest, his body becoming nothing more than a blur. I laid down onto the forest floor, the air was nice, Ricks sweet vanilla scent still lingered there. It was nice. I wondered why he didn't smell as foul as that vampire we killed last night. I was so weird. It was as if this beautiful creature was made just for me. As my eyes started closing I saw Rick's shadow over me. I sat up to see him carrying a bag filled with clothes.

"Here, Leah. I think these will fit you." He handed me over the bag and I went behind some bushes to change into the clothes. All the clothes still had the price tags, and they weren't cheap. For shoes he got me a pair of leather sandals that were embroidered with golden thread.

"Rick! You didn't need to get me new clothes. I'm going to pay you back. Rick simply laughed.

"Leah, I'm a vampire. Vampires are immortal. I have been around for a long time and so had my bank accounts."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Roughly two hundred years." He had to be joking... sure his name was a little old but two hundred was outrageous. I must have had some sort of crazy expression on because he shook his head while smiling, "Now that you're dressed I'll drive you home. My car isn't far from here. Shifters can run okay in human form right?"

I shook my head and he started to run. I pumped my arms and legs to follow after. I became much faster than usual ever since I shifted and was somehow still able to catch up even in human form. He seemed a bit surprised as he stood in front of a jet black Jaguar. Yup, he probably did have a big bank account. He opened the passenger door for me as I got in. The seats were a beautiful tan leather and were pretty comfy. Rick went in and started driving. If you could call it driving, the forest seemed to just rush past us. It was almost like running, well without running.

"Ummm... Rick?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do I stink to you?" Rick took a long breath of air and relaxed.

"No, you smell really nice. Like violets and mint. It's quite refreshing, actually." He didn't seem to be lying either , "I just don't like the smell of the other shifters on you. They don't smell anywhere as nice. They stink. Do I stink to you?"

"No, you smell the way you did before, just stronger. But when I smelled another vampire, she stunk."

"I should talk to Carsile about this. The smell of shifters and werewolves usually don't smell good. I wonder if it's only me."

"What about me thinking you smell nice? The rest of my pack seems to think you stink."

"I'll ask him about that too. This is your house right?" I looked out to see my house and nodded. He leaned over to kiss me on the forehead before getting out and walking over to open my door. I walked out and hugged him before he went back into his car and quickly drove away, the car becoming a speeding bullet in the distance.

I walked into the house to see Mom cooking in the kitchen and Embry and Jared sitting at the table talking to her.

"It's important that she has enough time off from work to fulfill her Protector duties." Jared was carefully explaining my patrol hours without saying a thing about shifting, "She has to be off before dinner time, like four would be nice."

"Okay, Jared. I'll inform her boss. I'm so proud that Leah's the first girl protector! Oh! Leah! Come here!" I walked over and Jared gave me a look as he sniffed the air. Mom hugged me and ruffled my hair, "Leah! You never told me about how being a Protector was such an honor!"

"Sorry, Mom, Forgot about that part." Mom took out a blueberry pie from the oven and cut slices. Giving us three each a large slice. The guys immediently dug in the moment my mother went into her bedroom to take a nap.

"Leah, you okay? Jared told me about Sam and your friend."

"I'm fine, Embry. Thanks for asking."

"No problem, Leah. You still up for running at the beach?"

"Sure."

"Well, you two have fun. Imma go see Kim now. Bye." Jared left the table and left us two alone. Embry started walking out and I followed after.

"Let's walk there first. It's actually a little sunny for once." He was right, a bit of sun shone from small holes in the clouds. We walked to a mile to the beach, Embry spent most of the time talking about football and how he wanted to go to college to become a college player but it wasn't going to happen. He doesn't think he can learn to control the phasing before he graduates from high school.

"Being a Protector is pretty cool but it takes so much of our lives."

"I can tell."

"But hey, that's what we pay to be able to live so long and stay so healthy." Embry walked along the sandy shores kicking rocks back into the ocean, "Wanna start running?"

"Sure." I raced ahead of him, the ocean waves tickling my toes. The cliff was just ahead, the slippery black rocks glistened in the rare sunlight. I made my way up, careful not to fall. The view was amazing from up there, the ocean was a brilliant sea green. Embry finally pulled himself up and sat down at the side of the cliff.

"You wanna jump? It's a lot of fun." I looked down and saw the waves crashing against the rocks... it didn't look as pretty now, "All you need to do is be able to swim against the waves. It's easy for us." Embry walked to the other side of the cliff, where the water was higher and even more powerful.

"It looks a little dangerous."

"Yup, most of the regular kids dive from down there," He pointed to a rock lower on the cliff, that did actually look a lot more safer, "but we can handle jumping from here. If we get injured, we heal pretty quick."

Embry stepped a few paces back before running towards the edge. He leaped into the air laughing as he fell, there was a huge splash as he hit the water. I ran over to the edge and looked down, he was nowhere to be seem. The water looked so dark now, the waves continued crashing against the rocks as I frantically wondered if I should go down and see if he was okay.

As the seconds ticked by I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped into the water, adrenaline rushing through my veins. As I hit the water, I felt all the air in my lungs get pushed out. Water was everywhere, it was so dark... Water went down my throat as I tried to breathe burning my lungs. I started swimming towards the surface of the water, forcing my arms to move. As I reached the surface of the water, strong arms scooped me out.

I opened my eyes, hoping to see Embry but it was Sam. By the look on his face, I knew, he didn't look pleased at all.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

As I woke up I felt something furry resting on my chest. I looked down too see Jacob, still in his wolf form. As I pulled myself up, Jacob woke up and ran into the forest, before coming back human.

"It's getting dark, I think I should get back home." Jacob looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Yeah, you wanna shift and go back or just run? Your house is only a mile from here."

"Yeah, let's walk." We made our way into the forest, following the faint scent of home. It didn't take long to reach the clearing. None of the lights in my house were on and there were no cars on the drive way. I sniffed the air and didn't smell anything that was unusual so we made our way to the front porch. A small white envelope was taped to the door, a note on the front.

* * *

_Council Meeting, no need to worry._

_There's money in the envelope for you_

_to go get dinner. Don't go to meeting_

_Bye. XOXOXOXO_

_-Love, Mom_

* * *

"What would be so important that I can't go?"

"I dunno. I guess it's just some old folk thing. Let's go to the diner."

"Sure! I'm starved." Jacob laughed and agreed. We ran to the diner which was pretty full by the time we got there, and took a booth near the back of the room.

Girls were constantly complementing Jacob and being all giggly. He didn't seem to be bothered by the attention and didn't really seem to like the attention either. I really didn't blame tem, like really, the guy was hot. We ordered burgers, fries, and soft drinks and ate in silence before a girl, who I recognized as Eva, came up to me.

"Seth! I didn't see you in forever! Are you okay? I missed you!" Eva sat down beside me and hugged me from the side, I gave her a one armed hug and she giggled. Her braid brushed against my face, the pink ribbon at the end ticking me. Eva was dressed in a pink tank top and a white miniskirt, her shoes were adorned with little pink studs; she just loved the color. She stole a few fries as I swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine, Eva."

"You better be! Poor, Seth. Being sick for so long. You look a little different. You've been looking really different for the past few weeks than you did during the summer... but in a good way. All of my friends now have the biggest crushed on you." Eva pointed to a group of giggly girls not sitting so far away from us. I waved and they giggled even harder as they waved back.

"See! They're obsessed with you! We've been worried sick ever since you stopped coming to school!"

"Don't worry, I just had a bad fever. I'm fine now."

"Hehehe, you better be!" Eva pushed her wavy black hair behind an ear, before attempting to nick another French fry. I looked up and noticed that Jacob stopped eating. He just sipped on his drink, refusing to look up.

"Jacob, are you okay?"

"Mhm. I'm fine. Completely peachy."

"Okay..." Eva looked over at Jacob and flushed before turning back to me.

"Collin's really upset that he didn't see you in such a long time. Are you gonna come back to school tomorrow, Seth?"

"I think I am. Am I, Jacob?"

"I dunno." He moodily shoved a fry into his mouth as he spoke. Ignoring Eva completely. Eva fidgeted on her seat before standing up.

"Well, I'll see you when you do, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Seth!" She leaned over and gave me a hug before walking back to her friends. Jacob turned his head to glare at her retreating figure.

"Jacob? You don't look okay. Is something wrong?" He finally looked up and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was just a bit tired."

"Oh, okay! At first I thought you were mad at Eva or something." Jacob sported a goofy smile as he finally started eating.

"Why would I be mad at that girl? Other than her being near my mate, I'm completely fine with her."

"Oh, is your mate one of those girls? I thought you said it was a guy."

"He is a guy." I looked over at Eva's group of friends who were giggling and eating salads. As far as I could see, each and every one of the were completely female. There were five girls, not including Eva. They all wore girly tops and mini skirts. As they noticed me looking they gave small waves before they returned to giggling. None of them looked like a guy to me.

"Is he in this diner?"

"Yup." Jacobs smile faltered as I went back to examining the girls. He really did seem upset that his mate wasn't with him. Maybe I could help him get him.

I recognized the girl who sat closest to Eva as Taylor, she had her hair in a pony tail and her lips were painted red. She was quite pretty with her high cheekbones and long lashes. As far as I knew, Taylor was into soccer and was on our schools female team... which sort of cancels her our... but like what if she just registered herself as a girl?

Well... Taylor is pretty much a uni-sex name... She could easily be male. Couldn't she?

* * *

**Tada... well review ;) Reviews just make updating so much more satisfying and typing much easier... not that I'm bribing anyone O.O**

**~simplysimpre**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

"This week's essay will be on the importance of your life. Include things you have done, things you could have done, and things you wish to do. I advise you to use proper formatting, or points will be taken off. I want it written, not typed. You guys may start." Mister Caul continued to talk as he paced across the classroom, glaring down at student's blank papers. I waited for the clock to speed up, there were only a couple of minutes left 'till lunch anyways.

"Mister Black, please start on your essay. Staring at the clock won't do you any good." At the back of the class a few girls giggled and a girl with dark lined eyes gave me a long glance from the side. When Caul walked away the girl slid me a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

"Call me, Hun. I am amazing at tutoring, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, sure." For show, I gave her a smirk before returning to looking at the clock.

Girls always seemed to think Protectors were just dudes with big guns and abs. It was annoying but who can blame them? We were just physically attractive. Somehow, when I imprinted on Seth, all the girls seemed to be less and less pleasing to the eye. They were just there in my world of Seth. Seth seemed to have a large amount of friends which were female... I didn't have anything against that but he's my imprint... I wanted him to be mine and mine only.

The bell rung and people rushed out of the classrooms and into the hall, I made my way to the cafeteria. After I got lunch, I sat at my usual table and was soon accompanied by Embry, Quill, Jared, and Paul. My eyes kept scanning the cafeteria, still in search for Seth.

"Dude, you better eat. It's your turn for patrol today." Embry nudged my arm, urging me to stop searching for Seth.

"Really? I didn't remember Sam saying that."

"They changed the patrol times at the meeting. They didn't want Leah to be around Sam until she cools off. So you're stuck with her. Good luck, man."

"Uggg... that girl gets on my nerves. The reckless things she does?! It's as if she wants to die or something. Hanging around leeches and all." Paul shivered at the thought and joined the conversation.

"She shifts during the night a lot, and she could never stop thinking about Sam and her. It's sort of awkward... seeing them kiss and the... other stuff." Embry cringed a bit before returning to his normal state. Maybe it was just me but he seemed attracted to her she-wolf scent a lot more than the rest of us. Or it was the fact that he didn't have an imprint and didn't dislike Leah the way Paul did.

"Hey, Jake. Your imprint came in." The sweet smell of salted caramel drove my attention to my Pup. He was sitting with a group of boys, one of them who I recognized as Collin. I completely blanked out of the conversation when I noticed some girls walking over to Seth and giving him hugs.

"Seth, I missed you so much! Seeing you just makes me wonder how I lived with out seeing your smile!"

"SETHIE! Oh my God! I missed you!"

"Did you just get cuter or what?"

"Dayumn Seth, got a fever and got hotter too?"

"Geee! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

With every girl he hugged, I felt the jealousy boil in the pit of my stomach. Seth seemed to enjoy being with these girls as he obviously gave them all hugs. The guys at his table teased him and fooled around, fueling my assumption that Seth is completely straight. Seth continued to look over at the group of girls, which probably ticked me off most.

"Jacob... dude you're growling. Stop it." Paul seemed to notice that my growling didn't stop and pulled me out of the cafeteria and into the hallways.

"Jake, you gotta calm down. Seth doesn't know he's your imprint and he didn't imprint on anyone. He's still yours until you scare him away. I don't know how to say this but... he'll think you're some sorta creep if you keep staring at him all the time."

I calmed myself down and stopped the growling, now suddenly aware that others may have heard the growl and what may have occurred if Paul hadn't led me out here.

"Thanks, Paul. It's just sort of annoying... I know he should be mine but he can't see it! It's so damn frustrating! He just continues hugging girls for no goddamned reason! Why can't my Pup see he's mine?" Paul gave a cold laugh as he kicked the floor.

"Dude, all my girls break up with me after a few days. You really think I can give you any advice?" He was sort of right, none of his relationships ever seemed right, and girls seemed much more interested in his body rather than him. "Uhh... Just make sure he knows that you like him, but not in a stalker way. Best advice I can give, sorry dude."

"I guess... anyways... how do you even get girlfriends?"

"They seem to be attracted to Protectors and Quill and Jared won't date."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Well, Sam is a teacher. Bet girls fantasize 'bout him but it's just wrong. You ignore every single person of the female species, even when they stand right in front of you. So even when they try they get nowhere. You shoulda paid attention before you imprinted. Now you're missing all the fun.

Embry... that boy's too quiet, too good. He don't wanna be like his old man and go around hurting people and shit. He told me once he would never date unless he imprinted. He's pretty crazy, I bet any girl would go for him... well if he noticed them. That boy's blinder than you. Girls throw themselves at him and he don't do shit."

"Ahh... so you're the last choice. I get it now." He whacked me on the head before he started to laugh. After he gave me an indignant stare he started to walk back to the cafeteria. As I caught up to him, I saw Seth was surrounded by a bunch of girls, his friends somehow gone... a growl started to form in my throat as I shook it off. Jealousy still seemed to get the better of me. I turned my back to Seth as I walked back to our table; must my imprint be so cruel?

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Taylor moved like a girl, she ate like a girl, she sounded like a girl. She must be a pretty good actor... her voice was always so high and clear. She sat at her table, with Eva and the rest of her friends, daintily eating a salad. Today she was dressed in shorts and a sky blue blouse... not manly at all.

Her hair was again in it's usual ponytail. Come to think of it, her hair was always in a ponytail. Wasn't there this sort of thing where girls glue hair to their heads to make it longer? Maybe she/he glued the ponytail to her head! It made perfect sense... well almost. Why would Taylor want to dress and act like a girl?

There was still half the lunchtime left and Collin, Brady, and Mark all had to go to detention. As they left, Eva, Taylor and the rest of their friends came to join me at the table.

"We would've sat here earlier but Mark always calls me a powder puff. It's not my fault I love pink." Eva sat down right beside me, dressed in a pink dress-ish thing. "So how's your day Seth?"

"Uhhh... well the teachers gave me all the homework I missed... other than that my day was fine. How was yours?"

"Well you came back to school, so it was fantastic! We missed you sooo much!" The other girls nodded in response as they continued to eat their salads. I looked over to Taylor and her face reddened as she quickly turned away. Eva giggled and playfully pushed Taylor, who only reddened even more.

"Taylor, I bet he'll find out if you keep blushing when he looks at you!" The girls at the table continued to giggle as if giggling was some form of speaking.

"Shut up, Eva. I'll kill you if you tell him." Taylor spoke in her usual high pitched voice, girlishness radiating off of her. Did the rest of the girls know she was a guy? They seemed to know and also seemed to know that I knew.

"If she tells me what."

"Nothing, Eva wasn't going to say anything." At that moment, Taylor seemed less girly and a bit scary... Eva stopped giggling as if Taylor was treatning her. It didn't really make sense, Taylor was a bit shorter than her and didn't look that strong either.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. Jacob was standing behind me, the girls at the table immediently shushed.

"Hey, Seth. I need to talk to you." As he talked his eyes were no longer directed at me, he stared down at Taylor intensely, which made her bow her head as she flushed. Yup, Taylor must be his imprint.

"Okay. So what do we have to talk about?"

"Stuff. C'mon let's go to my table." I stood up and followed Jacob, giving the girls a 'good-bye'. The girls waved but Taylor kept her head down. Maybe it was the reason how Jacob knew she was a he.

"Sup, Seth." Quill scooted over to make room for me and I sat down. Jacob looked back at Taylor before sitting down. Yup, she must be his imprint, why else would he pay her so much attention?

"So what am I here to talk about?" The guys looked at one another before Quill cleared his throat.

"Jacob told you about imprinting right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you see, Jacob needs his imprint to be around to be happy." Jacob looked away at this point, awkwardly looking around the cafeteria.

"And?"

"Well, we are allowed to tell our imprint about us imprinting on them... well Jacob has imprinted and-"

"I already know who he imprinted on." Jacob quickly turned around, eyes curious. As he was about to speak, Quill shushed him.

"So what do you think about it, Seth?"

"I'm fine with it. Why do you need my opinion?"

"Well it's nicer when the other one has a choice in it."

"Huh? The other pack members? Oh, makes sense I get. What does everyone else think about it?"

"They're completely fine with it. So what are you going to do? Now that you know?"

"Nothing? Why? Do I have to do something?" The guys at the table stared at me awkwardly as Jacob continued to stare over at Taylor. The table stayed quiet for a while before Jared decided to step in.

"When someone imprinted, the imprintee usually from a bond to the imprinter, its sort of like the imprinters bond but much, much weaker. So it's much harder to notice. Do you feel anything at all?"

"Why would I? I haven't imprinted." Jared face palmed his self as he shook his head. Before he said anything the bell rung and I started to rush to my next class. I don't really understand why they asked me those weird questions. It must have been something to do with the meeting. My classes quickly went on by and as I was leaving my last class, I saw Jacob leaning against my locker.

"Seth."

"Yes, Jacob?"

"You know I really care 'bout you, right?"

"I guess."

"And it isn't about the imprint thing either. I'd care about you either way."

"What?"

"Ughh... I knew you wouldn't feel the same but... accept it at least."

"Oh, I'm completely fine with it. It's a bit weird but it's cool." Jacob seemed much more relaxed now and swung an arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks, Pup... want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, sorry. I was planning to talk to Eva and Taylor right now."

"Oh... those girls you were at lunch with?" I looked up at him and he looked... disappointed?

"Yeah?"

"Oh... okay bye." He took away his arms and moodily shoved them into his pockets before walking away. It must have really hurt him that I could be with Taylor more than he could. At that very moment, a plan formed in my mind. I could actually get them together... it wouldn't be that hard. I could invite Taylor over to the beach or something and invite Jacob too... it would be perfect. Hopefully, Taylor wouldn't wear a bikini though, a guy in a bikini didn't sound that good.

I walked down the street to the library, Taylor and Eva were always there after school. As suspected they were sitting on a red couch, huddled over a magazine. Eva waved when she saw me.

"Hey! Seth!" The librarian shushed her even though the place was deserted... there wasn't really much to disrupt here. I looked down at the magazine to see a bunch of girls dressed in sparkly dresses with hair, full of ribbons and sparkly things. Taylor again blushed.

"Hey... I was wondering if you two wanted to go to the beach tomorrow? Like after school."

"Sure, I would love too. C'mon Taylor, it'd be fun!"

"Okay..."

"You are gonna look so damn hot in swim trunks, Seth! I cannot wait to see you!" The librarian gave her one last glare before Eva closed her mouth.

"Thanks, well see ya." I ran out of the room, earning another glare. No one was around and I really didn't feel like walking home so I stood at the edge of the woods, pulling off my shorts and imagining myself being transformed into my beast. In a few minutes a hot, spine cracking shiver went through my body. I felt my skin melt and mold, the ground underneath me shifting. As I opened my eyes the world got a thousand times clearer, the air a thousand times more aromatic.

_Sam and I were perfect for each other. Stupid imprinting. If it weren't for this, Sam and I would be engaged! Ugh... Now all he does is rant at me 'Oh Leah, I have no idea what to do with you'. It was just one stupid jump, I didn't die or anything. Just one jump! Does he not see that I was trying to have fun for once!? _

_Leah, Sam is our Alpha. He wants us to be safe._

_Ha! He wants ME to be miserable. Ughh... I lost my virginity to that man! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have faith that one day we'd be happily married. It was only a week before he saw Emily too! We didn't even use protection! Can you see what could have happened?! He didn't even think about me!_

_Ewww, Lee-Lee! That's nasty! EWWW! OH GAWD EWWW!_

_Sethie?_

_Pup? Why're you here. Are you okay?_

_EWWW EWWWW EWWW EWWWW. I can't get the image out of my head! Stop thinking about it, Leah! Ughh! I do not need to see you or Sam naked anymore!_

_Sorry! I'm so sorry, Seth! I'll stop! I'll stop. Uhhhh Rick Rick Rick... Rick would be a lot hotter naked than Sam... Rick is just gorgeous..._

_NOOOO! NOOO! I don't need to see him too! NOOOO! You did it with him too?! EWWWWW EWWWWWW. LEE-LEE, WHY?!_

_Seth, calm down. It's Leah's... creative imagination. _

_EWWWWWW EWWWW!_

_I'm so sorry! I'm trying not to!_

I felt a wet nose press against my furry body. The large russet wolf, lifted me off the ground as I heard myself whine. I sniffed the air for a second and growled as a silvery grey wolf approached me. Leah stunk of vampire. She looked hurt and I lowered my head in shame.

_Sorry... I just don't like the smell. You smell like dry ice and a shitload of sugar. It burns._

_NO SWEARING, SETH!_

_Fine... you swear a lot too._

_How would you know?!_

_I sometimes read your texts. They're interesting. I never knew that one of your friends work as a Hooter's girl._

_Hooter? I have no friends that work there. Hooter... oh... yeahh... 'hooter'._

_So anyways, why'd you come here, Pup?_

_Oh, Jacob. Umm... do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow with me and some girls?_

_Sure, no problem Seth. I'd love to._

_Better not do anything to him, Jacob. Or your balls will be used as fertilizer for my tomato plants._

_Why would Jacob do anything?_

_Nothing. I would do nothing. Ignore your sister. She's just annoying._

_Ughhh... everyone got someone but me. Life is so unfair. Can't they see I deserve a happy life too? Stupid shifters. Stupid Sam. Stupid Sam being a shifter. He can go fuck himself for all I care. Or maybe his perfect little Emily would do it for him. Stupid Emily. Stupid Sam being a shifter and imprinting on my cousin._

_Leah, block your thoughts._

_I can't even think in peace on patrol anymore?! Why don't you just block mine._

_It's not how it works. Only the speaker can block his or her thoughts._

_...Leah, Emily isn't that bad of a person. She's still our cousin._

_OUR COUSIN WHO SCREWED MY BOYFRIEND AND CHOSE HIM OVER ME! Seth, just shift back, just do it now. I don't want to drown you in my pitiful thoughts._

_Okay Leah. Bye, Jacob._

_Bye, Pup. See ya tomorrow._

_'Bye, Pup.'_

I concentrated on my fur growing back into my body, my flesh reappearing. My bones cracked and moved, loosening my muscles as the warmth again flooded my body. I opened my eyes to see tanned skin, the transition to human was always much swifter than the shifting. The wolves that were once there had ran off into the forest, going back on patrol. Quickly pulling up my shorts, I ran back onto the road. I'm such a wonderful match maker.

* * *

_BAM! Like? Please review ;) Reveiws always encourage me through testing times :P at least school ends in 5 weeks XD_

_TYSM for reviewing and reading :3 You have no idea how thankful I am!_

_-simplysimpre_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 11~_

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I stood before the mirror, spraying on as much of Dad's cologne as possible. It smelled terribly musty and had this awkward smell of potatoes too it. The scent was quite strong and was actually making me a bit nauseous, but I continued to rub the stuff all over my body.

The idea had popped into my head last night as I was on the phone with Rick. If they couldn't smell me, they wouldn't be able to track me. So tada! Drowning in old man cologne would completely cover my scent, and then I'd be free to do whatever I pleased! Well... for a day, but a day was better than nothing!

I walked out of the restroom, completely confident in my brilliant plan. I just had to wait for everyone to leave the house, then bam! In the kitchen my mother was frying some sausages and potatoes. Seth, being himself, was gorging down every morsel that touched his plate.

As I sat down Mom slid a plate over to me, it was piled with sausages, ham, pancakes, and eggs. I happily dug in, grateful for the high metabolism keeping me thin.

"So, what are you planning to do today, Hun? You must have a lot of free time during your break."

"Oh, just catch up with some old friends. I never had time for them once I started to work, so I thought it would be nice to see them again." Mother hugged me firmly, as she kissed my cheek. Her eyes literally sparkling.

"I'm so proud of you, Leah. Don't you ever forget that. See, Leah? I always knew you just needed a little push to go on with life."

"Mhm. I guess being a Protector was better than I thought it was."

"Just don't do anything stupid again and I'm sure it will. Your incident could've killed you, Leah Baby."

"So, Mom... what was 'Leah Baby's' incident?" Seth gave my mother these wide puppy dog eyes, luckily, our old woman knew that trick all too well. She gave Seth a little hit with the bottom of a wooden spoon and laughed as she went back to cooking.

"Oh, Sethie Darling, you'll find out when you have to."

"Yeah, Sethie Darling, you'll find out when you have to. Wait! That's never."

"Shut up, Leah Baby! Or I might accidently let it slip in front of the pack!" I glared at the little runt as he just happily shoved another sausage in his mouth. I went back to my own breakfast, completely ignoring him. Seth once lifted his nose and sniffed the air, cringing, but other than that ignored the scent of the cologne.

"C'mon Leah! Hurry up! Or I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Ughh... can't mom drive you?"

"Nope! She has stuff to do."

"Mommmmm."

"Leah, I have stuff to do. Sorry, Hun." Mother went back to cooking, not looking sorry at all. I glared at Seth, who was just smiling like the little dumbshit he is, before grabbing y purse and going out to start my Dad's car. Don't blame me, I pay for my own gas, I'm not using it to drive my little brother to school. He could easily run to school anyways.

As I started up the old truck, Seth, who had finally decided to be decent enough to wear a shirt, hopped into the passenger seat. Again he sniffed the air, cringing at the heavy scent that filled the air of the small truck.

"Damn, Dad really puts on a lot of cologne. It reeks in here."

"He's probably trying to impress Mom."

"Ughh... don't even mention anything on that subject. It's ecchhhh..." I smirked as I started driving down the road, rolling down the windows to get rid of the stench.

"Little Sethie don't like to talk about sex?"

"Leah!" Seth, being the brat he was, looked up at me in mock horror, "You don't want to scar a young boy for life, do you?"

"But this boy's so ugly that a few scars might actually make him prettier."

"Hey! A lot of people find me adorable."

"Damn... I think they have to visit the eye doctor... 'cause you're the opposite." In a few minutes we reached the school, Seth hopped out waving me bye before going off. As I was about to drive away I saw Sam walk over to the truck.

"Hello, Leah. What are you planning to do today?" Did everyone have to know what I was doing? I might be a stupid but that doesn't mean I jump right in front of everything that sends off vibes of danger. I gave a phony smile as I looked at him, he was dressed in a starch white muscle shirt and cargo shorts. He looked adorable. Fuck you. Leah. Do not call that fucking douche adorable.

"Oh, just visiting some old friends."

"Who?" He put his hand on the open window, making sure I wouldn't just drive away.

"Some friends." He raised his brow, now leaning against the side of the truck.

"All our friends went to college or went out of this town."

"I'm sorry you never noticed but I have friends, other than the ones who were 'our' friends." Sam slowly backed away cringing. I know I was being rude but really... If there wasn't a 'we', there wasn't any 'our's either.

"Sorry. Well, be safe, I- we don't want you to get hurt." He started to walk away before he paused and turned back, "You have patrols tomorrow."

I plastered a phony smile on my face before returning to the road. He couldn't even be nice to me, ugh... He was never nice to me when we're alone... It's was just so frustrating! I drove as quickly as I could home, checking every corner for any shifters. My plan worked pretty well so far, no one was home and all I had to do was add another layer of cologne.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was nothing near beautiful; regular old black hair, dark eyes, and a boring face. I pulled on my hair, trying to make it do something other than stay straight, I had neither the time nor energy to curls it so I had to leave it be. Mehhh... who'd I have to impress anyways? He never cared about how I looked. With the last spritz of cologne le old man, I was off running in the edge of the forest.

The world moved swiftly around me, bringing me with it. The sweet autumn air mingled with the thick musty cologne, making the aroma a bit more subtle. My legs pumped vigorously as I ran out of town. It was amazingly satisfying, the sweet air blowing my hair and the speed was almost making my mind fuzzy. As I reached Forks, I called a cab to bring me to Port Angeles. It was much to risky running at that speed in plain, open view.

The cab was much slower but the ride was okay, I guess. As the cab stopped at the destination, I quickly paid the driver and went out. The hotel looked pretty fancy... Ugh... I really should've took the time to curl my hair. I looked down at my the piece of paper in my hand, yup, this was the right address. I stepped inside and immediently noticed the high ceiling and exquisite paintings that adorned the walls.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?" I looked to the young an that addressed me, he looked like he worked here... dressed in a suit and all. God, I felt stupid in these shorts and sneakers.

"Umm... I wanted to make a surprise visit to Maverick Walton."

"Oh, yes. . Penthouse room. Give me a minute, I have to get the key." I stood patiently as the young man went to get a set of keys before waving me over to an elevator. The elevator was just as well decorating as every other thing in this building. I held my breath as the elevator went higher, lame elevator music filling my ears. The elevator dinged and opened to a room that could have been set in a black and white film.

"Here, we are m'am." I took a step in the room, still a bit wary of the weird color scheme. As the elevator closed, I looked around the room, looking for any sign of him. The elevator dinged behind me and left me, standing awkwardly in what looked like an empty apartment. As I took a breath, my senses were bombarded by a cool, sweet smell. Yup, this was his apartment.

"Darling, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Rick took long strides until he stood right in front of me, his cool hands on my shoulder. His yellow eyes weren't his usual startling yellow, but a burgundy-ish black.

"I was afraid Sam would hear me talking on the phone. He doesn't want me to see you anymore... I just wanted to see you, before he used his Alpha voice during patrol." Rick hugged me against his chest, cooling me off.

"Leah, things will be fine. I need a drink." He led me to what seemed to be a kitchen and sat me down on a hard, polished wood chair as he went to the fridge to pull out a glass bottle. I looked up to see that the bottle was filled with a thick red liquid.

"I would hunt, but I can't have too many vacations. The forest around large cities like this one don't have a lot of animals anyways." Rick sat down besides me, pouring the liquid into a small glass. He took a small sip before setting down the glass.

"Want any? It's from a bear." Awkwardly, the thought of him drinking blood didn't really disturb me. It was just blood from an animal... I ate meat, so it was the same thing. Right?

"Uhh... I think I'll pass." Rick chuckled as he gulped down the rest of the drink. He poured himself another glass, his dark eyes lightening. His pale skin shimmered slightly in the small amount of sunlight that managed to filter into the kitchen. The thought of unable to see this beautiful creature was a stab to the heart.

"Leah, stop worrying. If he doesn't let you see me, there are other ways for us to communicate. Modern technology has gone a long way since I was born."

"How old are you, anyways?"

"Around two hundred, two hundred and twenty eight if you want an exact number. Two hundred years and I still never had a girl friend." The thought of this gorgeous man not having a girl friend was outrageous! What girl would not jump at the chance of being with him? Either he was lying or he was super picky.

"Have you ever loved a girl?"

"Once. I don't think it would've worked out."

"Who was it?"

"She was stunning, shiny raven hair, eyelashes like fans. She always stood up for herself and never seemed to understands how she affects the people around her." I just didn't know what to say, he was talking about me. I looked away as I blushed, because really, Rick was always sweet to me... but to think I was the first girl he ever considered loved... It was just plain crazy. I just felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Apparently, we were supposed to start our reports yesterday and also apparently, I didn't start my report. Lucky coincidence right? So while Mister Caul was talking to me about the responsibilities of being a student, I was nicely avoiding eye contact by attempting to take a nap.

"Jacob, listen now! If you do not participate in my class, you might as well leave it! You're grades are impossibly low and you have never passed in any homework lately. If you continue this, I will be forced to inform your father! Young man, are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then raise your head! If you do not take your education seriously, then I will make education serious for you! You may leave. I will be talking to Coach Sam about this."

I stood up to leave, avoiding Caul's vicious glares. It wasn't my fault I had patrols until two at night! How was I supposed to remember anything about a stupid essay? Lucky for me, I had no patrol today and I was supposed to meet Seth and what's her face at the beach. Running outside to the edge of the forest, my body shook heavily until I felt myself morph into my wolf.

The line was eerily blank. There must have been a gap in the patrol schedule. It was the afternoon anyways and vampires didn't really come out during this time... whatever. The forest flashed by until the smell of the salty sea stung my nose. Faintly, I sniffed the sweet caramel smell of my Pup. With the smell, my furry body left me, leaving me exposed to the cold sea air. Quickly, I pulled up my shorts, making sure that no one was around me. I felt the pull of my imprint as I slowly walked towards it.

I was on some sort of cliff by the beach, not so far away I saw my Pup talking to the two girls. I climbed down the edge of the cliff, feeling their gazes on my bare back.

"Hey, Jacob!"

"Sup, Pup." Seth was wearing red swim trunks, the girls beside him, clad in skimpy bikinis. They stood awkwardly as I shifted closer to my Pup. They were still not done staring at my imprint, their eyes devouring his bare chest and arms.

"This is Taylor and Eva, if you don't already know them."

"Hello."

"You finally spoke!" The girl in the pink bikini was practically clapping with glee... it was sort of freaky. "Why are we just standing here? I wanna build a sand castle! C'mon Taylor!"

The girls ran away to a much less rocky stretch of sand.

"Wanna swim?" Seth nodded and we walked over to the sea. He dipped a toe in before jumping into the ice cold water... which really wasn't ice cold. I jumped in after, the water sloshing around my chest. I dunked my head underneath to see the murky water not so far away from us. Seth pulled himself out of the water and sat on a large boulder, made smooth by the waves. While pulling myself up, I again noticed Seth's gaze land on Taylor.

"Soooo... what do you think about Taylor, Jacob?"

"Errmm... I think she looks... good?" Seth raised a brow and laughed, almost slipping off the smooth rock.

"Good? That's all you can say about her?"

"I guess? What'd you want me to say? Hot? Sexy?" Seth blushed ferociously, as he nervously looked back down at the water. He looked adorable, why couldn't he like me instead of that Taylor girl? She didn't look that interesting anyways. Was I not meant to love him? Was I just one of those imprints who are supposed to be just a good friend?

No. No. I loved my Pup. I wanted to be his best friend... but I wanted more... Ugh. I cannot be just a freaking best friend. I wanted him to tell me to love me. I wanted to make him feel loved! I didn't want to just be his friend. He looked too beautiful, too perfect, too ugh! What best friend would think of their imprint like that?! I could not just stand here allowing hi to fall in love with some stupid girl!

"You know, that friend of yours, Taylor, she sleeps around a lot." Seth gave the exact response I wanted, his eyes widened as he fumbled over some words.

"What... Taylor... You... Oh... You... She... God... Eck!" A look of disgust replaced his earlier shocked face. I felt sort of bad, but he wasn't going to fall in love with some girl who would one day break his heart. She didn't feel this connection I felt, she wouldn't be able to know exactly what's on his mind, she wouldn't be able to comfort him in his time of need. I would never break my Pup's heart.

"How does she fit it in there? Or is it surgery..." Seth was mumbling to himself as he rubbed his palm against the surface of the rock. I placed my hands on top of his, wishing to feel his skin. His body tensed and he stopped moving his hands.

"Let's get back to the girls. Eva's gonna get mad at me, if I hang out with you the whole time." Seth jumped back into the water, effortlessly swimming back to shore. I quickly followed after. The girls giggled as Seth walked towards them, pointing at me and giggling even more.

"How did you two swim in that water?! It's freezing!" Eva was giggling as she hugged herself, obviously cold from the autumn weather. For some reason, these girls had the need to wear close to nothing, even when they were aware of the weather.

"The water isn't too bad."

"Oh, really, Seth? If I didn't know you better, I would think you're trying to impress someone." Eva winked and nudged Seth's arm, only receiving a confused look.

"What?"

"Oh, silly boy. So, Jacob, since when have you and Seth become friends?"

"A while."

"Not much of a talker?"

"Jacob talks more around the Protectors. I guess he's just shy." I was not shy... I just didn't feel the need to be nice to these girls who were obviously oogling over my Pup.

"Mmmm. Don't worry, Taylor seems to be too. Oooo. There's sun! Isn't that a nice change." I looked up to see a few rays of sun penetrate the thick layers of clouds and reflect on the beach. Eva sat back down on the sand, pulling Taylor down with her. Taylor whispered something in Eva's ear and again... they giggled. Even with y good hearing... the words were muffled by the crashing waves. Seth ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. A small smile grazed his lips as he looked at the sand castle the girls had built.

"Let's play truth or dare! You two sit down!" Eva was giggling with glee as I sat down, weary of this pink devil's intentions.

"I get to go first! I choose Taylor. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... hmm... kiss Jacob! On the lips!" Did she just say what I think she said? Taylor crawled over to me, putting her two hands on my shoulders. I felt her breath on my cheek, in my mind I was going crazy. This was like cheating on my imprint! Letting this random skank kiss me! Ugh... I must be the worst imprinter ever! Why am I tolerating this! I felt Taylor's lips on mine, her breast pressed against my chest. I had no idea what to do, so I just pushed her off.

"Hey, you said just a kiss. I'm trying to enforce the game." I chuckled nervously, only to see Seth with a smirk on his face. Why was my Puppy smirking?

* * *

**I was going to do Seth's Pov but then there'd be a lot of "Where is his dick? I'm pretty sure it can't fit into a bikini bottom" and "Even if it's small it would still be noticeable, why don't I see it?!" And umm... I'm saving that for the next chapter ;) Review? **

**-simplysimpre**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11~_

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Woot Woot! I got Taylor to kiss him! Seth, you are such an amazing match maker. I told Eva all about how Jacob really liked Jacob and she managed to make the kiss happen. I must remember to buy her a gift. I was secretly jumping with happiness, well in my head... I would never jump with happiness. Eh heheheh...

Well, it was just perfect! He was blushing and everything! Taylor was pretty much speechlessly happy, well at least Eva said that. To me it looked like she was pretty pissed, probably she didn't really like squeezing into that bikini much.

I never told Eva about me knowing that Taylor was a guy... it might bring up questions about how I know about it. Taylor usually wore girl clothes and really short girl clothes too, which probably meant that she wanted to be considered as a girl. It must have been hard to hide her genitals in those short skirts and shorts. The shorts must be pretty painful... squeezing it and all.

Taylor seemed to wear that bikini really well. She must have implants or something. The bottom part it sort of creepier, even in her teeny little bikini her penis didn't show. It was pretty freaky. I wonder how she fit it in, it must have been a pretty tight squeeze. I wonder if she's a transgender. It would've been much easier for her to fit in a bikini that way. She did have implants after all.

"Pup, what are you thinking about?" It was nearing night and we were walking home, shifting was a bit unessacary and I don't think I could've hid my happiness and Jacob didn't need to know what I thought of his transgender imprint. The thought was a little disturbing... I wonder if the surgery hurt.

"Nothing! So how'd you like the beach, Jacob?" Jacob shrugged as his eyes fell on my messy hair.

"It was okay. You have something in your hair, Pup." Jacob reached over and pulled a small pale silver object off of my hair. It was a small hair clip with a sparkly bow thing at the end, must have been one of Eva's. Jacob looked sort of pissed as he glared at the small clip, as if attempting to burn it with his gaze. Jacob didn't really seem happy today, maybe because he would've rather been alone with Taylor.

Ugh... Seth, you must make a way this would work! Jacob had obviously slept with her, how else would he know Taylor is a he? I wonder how many other's knew that she was a man. I would have never thought of Taylor as a girl(guy) who slept around. Eck... why did everyone have to have sex and stuff? It was just really awkward... well at least for me.

"Seth, you know I really care about you, right?" Jacob's gaze lowered to my eyes as we jogged steadily down the road.

"Oh, I guess. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew. We're almost at your house. I'll walk you to the door." Our jog slowed down to a slow walk as we reached my house. Majority of the lights were already on and all the cars were lined on the road.

"Hope you get some good rest today and tomorrow, your patrols are tomorrow at night until dawn."

"Ugh... how'll I get ready for school?"

"It's called sleeping during P.E. Sam pretends to send us on task but all we really do is sleep in his office. Just bear through it, if you want I'll buy caffeine pills for you? Regular old coffee doesn't work on us."

"Sure. Thanks, Jacob."

"No problem. I'd do anything to keep my Pup happy."

"Oh... thank you. Well, I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye, be safe." Jacob stalled and walked closer to give me an awkward hug, before turning and running off into the forest, his body merging with the darkness. I stared into the forest to see a russet colored wolf stare back at me, waiting for me to go inside. I smiled at the wolf before going into my house.

"Seth, Love, you got home! Come into the kitchen, dinner just started!"

I walked into the kitchen, Leah and Dad were already at the table. Dad was reading a newspaper as he drank a cup of strong herbal tea. He nodded and gave me a 'hmm' to welcome me home. Leah, on the other hand, was shoving food into her mouth at record speed. Her eyes were rimmed red, and tears still clung to her long lashes. She made no motion to show that she even noticed my presence.

Mom was happily piling more food onto the table; fried chicken, lasagna, mashed potatoes, corn, peas. I sat down and gave myself a healthy portion as I dug in. Mom sat down and started eating to. At first we ate in an awkward silence until Mom decided it was not how she wanted this 'family bonding time'.

"So, Seth, how was the beach? It must have been rather cold to be swimming."

"It was actually okay, Mom. We didn't swim much anyways. We just sort of hung around the beach."

"Sethie, Hun, don't talk with your mouth full. Wasn't that nice, how about you, Leah-kins?" Leah looked up from her plate, tears still dripping down her face. I wanted to run over and hug her to comfort her but... hugging her was just like asking for a punch in the face. Even with the whole healing stuff we can do, I really didn't want to get punched in the face.

"Stuff." Her voice was monotone and gave a giant blinking warning for 'don't talk to me or I'll kill you', but Mom decided to ignore it.

"Stuff? Care to elaborate, Hun? It must have been nice to visit your old friends."

"Mhm. Very nice." Leah went back to eating and so did I, I was starved! Who would have known that being a shifter made you so hungry. I felt as if I could eat a whole chicken! Mom didn't seem happy with Leah ruining the 'bonding moment' and picked moodily at her food.

The bell on the oven dinged and once again Mom was cheery and smiling. She ran over to the oven to pull out a buttery pie, with a purplish red juice oozing at the edge of the crust. The scent was absolutely mouth watering. Even Dad raised his head to look at the beautiful masterpiece of a desert. With it's lattice crust and oozing berries it was truly a work of art... ugh... I felt fat. Only Leah kept her head down, still crying over whatever she was crying about.

"My boysenberries finally decided to be ripe, so I made this pie. Hope you kids like it. I know it's your favorite, Leah!" Leah sniffed in response as Mom cut out an especially large slice for her. Mom gave me and Dad our slices to which we both dug into, savoring the sweet berries and buttery crust.

"It's great, Mom!"

"It's delicious, Darling."

"Thank you, my boys. How'd you like it, Leah?" Leah shrugged, her pie slice still untouched, "Need some whipped cream with it, Lee-Lee?"

Leah looked up from her plate, tears streaking her face, her weary eyes on Mom. She shook weakly as she pushed away the pie slice. She looked pretty much miserable. I really felt bad for my older sister. She rarely looked weak.

"Don't call me that!" With that she rushed away to her room, slamming the door behind her. Mom looked close to crying, herself. I finished off my pie quickly before standing up and pushing in my chair.

"I'm going to talk to Leah, okay, Mom?" Mom nodded mutely, her upper lip trembling. I quickly left the room, scared of seeing Mom cry. I knocked on Leah's door, which was returned by a curt, "Leave me alone or I'll chop of your testicles."

Luckily, the lock on her door was broken, and she being herself, didn't fix it. I cracked open the door, only to see Leah hugging herself on her bed, tears dripping of her face as she looked into a small photo album.

"I said go away." Her voice was weak when she spoke, but still as stern as always.

"Leah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't you see? I'm completely happy!" She flipped the page of the album, more tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Leah sniffled and tugged her blanket around her. I walked closer and looked down at the album. it was filled with pictures of Sam and Leah when they were together. The pictures were old, I thought she burned them with the rest of the stuff.

"Leah, what happened today?"

"Stupid Rick." Leah cringed at the vampires name, as if saying it was a curse.

"What did Stupid Rick do?" I crawled up onto the bed and sat besides her, looking down at the album full of pictures of her smiling with a younger Sam.

"Stupid Rick... he told me he loved this one girl... she looked like me, but she's dead! He only wants me because I look like a dead girl!"

"Why-"

"After all this time! I thought he cared about me! But no! He cared about me because I looked like a dead girl he used to love! He thinks it's a compliment... stupid fool, why would he think the comparison to a dead girl is something sweet?"

"No, but-" Again I got cut off.

"Ugh! No one ever wants me for me! The always want me for someone else!" Leah gingerly closed the album and placed it on the desk besides her bed. As I looked at the desk, I noticed a large hole in the wall, not so far besides it. Awkwardly it had the smell of a certain other wolf's scent lingering around it.

"Leah, how'd you make that hole?" Leah fidgeted and played around with her blanket, avoiding to look up. Maybe she hid essence of Sam n' Leah in that hole or something.

"Ermm... Sam... I meant I... p-punched the wall? Hehehe..."

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Stupid alarm clock... woooo patrol day. I didn't care about how my hair looked... no one was going to see it anyways. Everyone else in the house was still asleep, it was in middle of the night anyways, I was careful not to wake anyone up. I slid on a pair of sweats and a shirt that I wouldn't mind losing. In the kitchen, I grabbed a bad of popcorn and shoved it in the microwave.

I tried to clear my head, knowing that even the slight though of Rick may show Sam the events of the day before. My eyes, luckily, have healed, hiding last nights tears. The microwave dinged and I took out the bag of popcorn, shoving it in by the handfuls. Well if no one loves me, at least food will stay loyal to me.

I heard the dreaded knock on the door, and walked over to open it. Sam and Quill stood on the other side, already shirtless and ready for shifting. The sky outside was still dark and there was no sign of the new morning.

"Hurry up and finish eating, Leah. The Cullen's came back from their trip to Europe. Better make sure they don't step into our property. They'll be hungry."

"I just woke up, give me a minute."

"Well you should have woken up earlier, for the rest of the patrols you'll only have nightshift, I can't make you miss work."

"Wait! You want me to run around as a wolf at night and go to work during the day?! Are you insane?! How will I sleep?" Sam just shook his head as if I were an annoying child.

"The rest of them put up with patrols and school. You and I have to put up with work and patrols too. Just use caffine pills. The rest of us do."

"It really isn't all that bad, Leah. It's actually quite nice."

"Ugh... fine. Let's go then." I shoved the rest of the popcorn into my mouth before running outside with them. They ran to the edge of the clearing, disappearing into the lightless forest. When I was sure no one could see me, I pulled down the sweats and allowed all of my anger to burst. My body trembled and shook at my skin melted away, reforming itself into fur. My bones cracked and my body burned until at last, I was no longer me.

**_Leah, hurry up. We're going to the eastern boarder. _**

_Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a minute._

**_We don't always have extra minutes to wait for the slower ones._**

_Fuck you. _

I ran as quick as I could, until I saw the pitch black and chocolate wolves running slightly ahead of me. In the moment, I didn't feel like running besides them, so I burst ahead. I pumped all my limbs until the wolves fell far behind me as I raced towards the eastern border of our territory.

_Wow... Leah is fast. I thought a girl was going to be slower._

_Oh, shut it Quill. Girls aren't just there to look pretty. Not that people think of me as pretty in the first place. _

**-FLASHBACK-**

"That woman would never be able to love me back now." His now yellow eyes looked as if he was in pain, as he swirled the cup of blood.

"I'm sure she could." Rick laughed coldly as he looked up at me smiling.

"No, Leah. It's impossible, she's gone now."

"What do you mean by gone?" Rick took another sip of the blood, letting it stay in his mouth before gulping it down. He let his finger slide to the thin panel of light that shone into the kitchen. His finger glittered as if made out of pure diamonds. Rick smiled at my reaction, becoming even more beautiful with every second the smile stayed on his face.

"She died."

"Errr... metamorphically?" Again he chuckled, putting down the glass of blood.

"No, she really died. She died the year I became a vampire. She was lovely, a few years younger than I was. I was twenty and she was seventeen. I used to paint in my spare time, and she was a neighbor who loved my paintings. I have a few paintings and sketches of her left, I try to preserve them the best I could.

She was the only one who ever supported my goals of becoming an artist. She was a feisty girl, my Elaine. She never let anyone get off with being rude to her. It was a shame how she died, she got raped by her own step-father. I went insane the day she died. She was the only one I ever felt anything with."

With each word, I felt my breath slowly getting pulled away. The very wish of him loving me was gone. My only hope of happiness faded as he stopped talking. The sad smile that embellished his face proved to me that he was never going to love me as much as he loved that dead girl, Elaine.

"You want to see a sketch?"

"..." He took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed it over to me. I opened the leather wallet and inside there was a panel that held what looked like an old piece of parchment that was in a plastic film. I pulled out the plastic film from the wallet, letting the sketch come into view.

The sketch was beautiful and it eerily looked exactly like me. The cheeks, the smile, the eyes... they all looked like mine. Her hair, however, was longer than mine... Did this girl really look like this, look like me?

"Is that her?"

"Yes, that's my lovely Elaine. Doesn't she look like you a bit?" I nodded and rushed to stand up. My heart was pulsing in my chest, daring to go up my throat. I didn't feel well, my body was feeling heavy and my balance suddenly became unreliable.

"I better go now, I don't feel well." Rick looked concerned and a bit pained as I slowly backed away from him.

"I feel something is wrong, Leah. Leah?" With his last word I went running to the elevator, I knew if he wanted he could have rushed in with me, but he didn't. Just like the way he didn't love me.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Freaking hate that Rick._

_Umm... sorry. I don't think you hid your thoughts that good. Ermm... that Rick doesn't seem like such a good guy if he liked you because you looked like a girl he used to like._

_Oh... shit. Sorry... He's actually an okay guy... he just didn't love me the way I thought he would. I was an idiot anyways._

**_Leah... you disobeyed my orders and you lied to me. I think it's time I use my Alpha order._**

_Okay... just do it. I have no reason to see him again anyways... Just hurry up before I change my mind. Do it!_

**_I forbid you to see that leech._**

I felt the tingling sensation run up my body... I knew with all my heart that I would never be able to willingly visit Rick again. The hurt part of me said it was for the better, but the real part of me knew that I just lost the only person who I could talk to.

_Leah, don't take it that hard. You could talk to us whenever you want. There are other people in the world. That leech wasn't good for you anyways. _

_I hope so... Ughh... I really need to learn how to hide my thoughts like the rest of you. It's so annoying!_

_Hahaha... don't worry. You'll learn how soon enough. Damn... I could smell the Cullen's already._

**_We're at the border and they probably were hunting earlier. The scent is rather strong, but it's on their side of the border so it doesn't matter. They usually keep to their side anyways._**

_Oh... well isn't that nice. Let's go north, it reeks here._

_We're on it, slow down, Leah._

_I though it was 'We don't have time to wait'._

_Shut it. You're just too fast. _

_I think it's just that the rest of you are too slow. Hurry up._

As we ran north, a familiar scent reached my nose. The sweet smell of a bakery filled my nose as I felt Sam and Quill go on high alert. It was as if the scent was calling to me, it was pure heaven. Unconciously, my body shifted towards the entrancing scent.

**Its him. He's at the edge of the border. Guess it's time to see him. Leah, you may see him too. If you want.**

We carefully edged closer to him, he was just standing in the moonlight. His eyes trained on Sam. Rick looked like a god as the moonlight reflected on his pale white skin. Sam walked closer to him... Rick didn't move a muscle as he looked at the giant wolf in front of him. In wolf form, Sam was huge, but Rick showed no fear in his unwavering yellow gaze.

_What do you think he wants, Sam? Do you know, Leah?_

_I don't know... I have no idea why he would come here. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm though, Rick is a good person. He wouldn't do this to harm us._

**_By standing on the boarder, he is only a step out of our territory. We do not allow leeches in our territory, Leah. No matter who they are unless we have given them permission. As far as I can see, you have not given him any permission and so have any of the others. So he is doing this with his own will._**

"May I talk with you, Sam."

* * *

_So how'd you like it? You must sort of hate me for making Rick sort of a dick... but I don't do happy middles. Sorry :C Don't hate me!_

_So...review? ;P I'll love it if you do :D_

_~simplysimpre_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12~_

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Sam had sent Quill and me back to patrols as he shifted back to human to talk to Rick. I paced nervously, wondering what could possibly happen. Rick wouldn't do anything wrong, but what was I to think? That they were just going to talk about the latest football game and bond over how they both broke my heart?

They must be all happily bonding over girls and stuff like those hot guys on that one drama. While poor little me is stuck running in the forest in the shape of a beast with awkward gray fur. Or they could be bonding over how hot Emily was.

**-LEAH'S IMAGINTATION-**

"I totally hate, Leah! Ew... she looks so old!" Sam giggled as he took another sip of his bright pink margarita. Rick on the stool besides him, sipping a chocotini.

"I know right?! She looks like this girl I knew two centuries ago! She is just so ugly compared to Emily!" Rick pouted with his pale, glittering lips, "It's not fair that you got the pretty one."

"Emily is totally fabulous! Ha, bitch! I got the good one while you're stuck with what's-her-face!"

**-END OF IMAGINATION-**

_Ugh... I hate those two. Drinking their stupid cocktails while they make me scavenge through the woods... like an animal... stupid lame assed jerks! I should be the one drinking fruity cocktails while they scavenge the woods dreaming about me..._

_Ummm... Leah, I don't think any guy bonds with another guy that way._

_STOP LOOKING AT MY THOUGHTS! THEY ARE MINE! M-I-N-E, MINE!_

_Sheesh... okay. Well we went around the border. This feels weird._

_What feels weird? Listening to the mind of a grown woman._

_No, I don't consider you a grown woman. But seeing into your mind is awkward._

_No it isn't. Shut up. Not seeing into your mind is awkward. Lemme see it!_

_It's because you don't pay enough attention, dear little she-wolf. I prefer people not to invade my thoughts so all I have to do is simply not think about anything but patrols. We're nearing the beach, by the way._

_HA! How's that possible? Not think about anything but patrols? Don't you think about you girlfriend or anything? You are a teenager._

_Didn't anyone ever tell you that I have an imprint?_

_Really?_

_Her name's Claire, she's a beautiful little girl... I sometimes patrol by myself near her house. You know... just in case. She isn't big enough to defend herself. She has the prettiest eyes. She loves it when I read to her, I try to visit her a few times every week._

_Wow... aren't you the charmer. Does she like you? _

_She's too young to know. I'm fine with just being her friend._

_How old is she?_

_She's almost five. She speaks pretty well and I taught her how to ride a bike._

_WAIT! ALMOST FIVE?! DUDE! That is so young... it's just wrong! Eckk... nasty. I thought you were one of the better ones, Quill... but imprinting on a toddler... wait Claire... isn't that Emily's brother's kid? Oh god... that's so wrong. _

_Imprinting isn't always about love. It's about being there for them. Maybe when she's older, I might become her boyfriend, but for now I'm fine waiting for her._

_Won't you be like thirty when she's legal?_

_We stay in the state of which we were before we shifted. That's why Sam still looks eighteen. We can build muscle and get taller, but our body will act the same way and won't age. _

_So, technically we're immortal? That sort of explains why I missed my period. What if I shifted on my period? Will I have an eternal blood flow? That'd be sort of creepy. Damn... I'm lucky I didn't. I still rather be a human though and have a period... won't my parents notice that I don't grow older?_

_We're immortal until we decide to stop shifting or get killed. Sam's planning to stop as soon as Jacob wants to become Alpha so he could grow old with Emily. And I don't really know about she-wolves menstrual stuff... your dad already knows... only your Mom doesn't so it won't matter much._

_Stupid Sam... how do you stop shifting? I want to stop too._

_It takes a lot of practice and you have to learn to stay calm for the rest of your life or you would end up shifting again. It's really hard to do. Sam's grandpa actually was only able to stop for periods of time. He ended up killing himself because his imprint died._

_Eww... good thing I have no imprint. Mmm... it's almost breakfast time... ughh... I'm starving. That smells like bacon... and Rick._

_...Bacon and Leech? You find that appetizing? I don't smell any leech._

_What? You don't? Rick smells absolutely mouth watering... like baked goods... or doughnuts._

_You think that leech smells like doughnuts? You must be going insane, Leah. I think I need to bring you to Emily after this._

_No I don't! I just find him attractive... he reminds me of those fancy marble statues... he feels like one too. I bet he even talks like one... _

_It's because vampires are inhumanely beautiful... its creepy as fuck. But that still doesn't explain why you aren't revolted by his scent. As far as I know... the thing stinks._

_You lie! You must find him hot too! He's gorgeous._

_Says the girl who used to be with Sam. I bet you called him gorgeous too._

_I did not! Shut up Quill! You, pedofile! _

_Am not! I do not think of Claire as hot. I have not even thought of having sex with her... wait... ugh... Leah, don't put things into my mind. Also I'm only sixteen,_

_...SHUT UP! Or I will forever call you Pedo-Quill._

_I think I know someone who'd like it if you were Pedo-Leah._

_Who? _

_Embry has a thing for you. If you haven't noticed. _

_He does? _

_Mhm. He seems too be ore entranced by your scent than the rest of us are. _

_That is sort of creepy... he's like sixteen. If he hasn't noticed. I'm almost nineteen. _

_Which is why having you as a Pedo-Leah would be very helpful for him._

_He only likes my scent._

_Everyone likes your scent. The she-wolf has to have the loyalty of everyone in the pack. So the scent lures us too you. It's actually quite nice._

_Eww! Does this mean Seth likes my scent?_

_Seth seems to have an amazing sense of smell. Sam is very impressed by it. But Seth seems to show very little notice of your smell, probably because he was already loyal to you. Even the rest of us with imprints are attracted to it._

_...this is really freaky. I don't wanna be a bottle of perfume._

_Hahaha... I guess I wouldn't want to be one either. Jacob seems to like how it rubs off onto Seth. It makes Seth easier to find because your scent is more prominent the rest of ours._

_Grrrr... I don't like that Jacob. I don't think he should force Seth into being gay. I saw his thoughts. He wants to be WITH Seth. Not be his best friend._

_He won't force him. Also Seth has the imprint bond on him, which sort of pulls him towards Jacob. It'll make it easier for the both._

_Still... Seth isn't gay. At least I think so. Oh! Look it's morning! Shifts over! Time to go to work... Bye, Quill._

_Bye, Leah. Imma go visit Claire before school. _

I ran away from the beach, exhaustion finally hitting me as I neared my house. I shifted in front of my open window and crawled into my room, falling down onto my bed. In the room across from me, I heard Seth groaning as he noisily walked to the bathroom. I pulled myself to my closet and slipped on some clothes before heading out of my room. I felt heavy as I held onto walls, making my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Baby, hurry up and eat breakfast. Can you drive Seth to school again? I'm so sorry but I have to go to a council meeting." Mom gave me an apologetic smile as she slid a platter of pancakes onto the table. I nodded as I fell into the chair, devouring the pancakes to gain back some energy. The warmth in my stomach only reminded me of the sweet comfort of sleep.

Mom scooped eggs on our plates before quickly leaving the room to get dressed for the meeting. Seth looked up as he shoveled the eggs into his mouth.

"Damn... I'm scared of night patrols now. I guess I could just sleep through my classes and then eat when I get home..."

"Tell me about it. Ughh... I have work in a few hours. This is no fair!" Seth nodded as he finished off his breakfast. He opened a cabinet and took out a bottle of small white pills. He shook out two pills and handed them over.

'Thanks, Ugly."

"Your welcome, Ratchet."

"SETH! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"...and I thought you had no energy." Seth shook his head as he went back to his room to get dressed. I swallowed down the pills with a mug of coffee and felt the tiny buzz of caffine seeping into my veins. Seth came back into the kitchen, fully clothed with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Let' go?" I nodded as I pulled myself away from the chair. I grabbed my purse and made my way out of the door, pulling my heavy legs with me.

Seth hopped into the car as I sat in the drivers seat, my lids heavy.

"You gonna drive, Leah?"

"Mhm..." I turned the key and started up the car. As I drove, I felt my eyes grow weaker and soon my body was on autopilot. I felt the drops of caffine in my blood drop as I slowly drove down the road.

"Leah, open you eyes! Leah! Leah!" I tried to respond but I simply couldn't. My eyes wouldn't open, my body wouldn't move. I was stuck panicking in my own head, my lips sealed shut. I tried to grasp his voice, but all I could feel was sleep overwhelming me.

"Leah, snap out of it, Lady! Hey! BITCH WAKE UP! LEAH! Stop scarring me! Oh shit! Oh shit... we're in the forest. Wake up, Leah! You're driving in the forest!" The world faded to black as I felt Seth shake my body, then it went white. I felt a sudden jolt as I opened my eyes, only to see a cloudy heaven.

**To be continued...**

**Right now.**

"You guys alright?"

"Pup! You okay?! Imma kill her if she hurt you! Pup?! Answer me!" I saw Embry's face as he pulled me out of the car. It was awkwardly comfortable to be in his arms. Jacob was talking to a shocked Seth who kept looking at my car which was somehow atop of a rock, almost vertical to the ground.

"Leah, you alright? God, you look terrible... here, take this." Embry handed me a bottle filled with a herbal smelling tea and lifted it to my lips. The thing tasted terrible but it made my body feel lighter than it did before.

"Thanks a lot... where are we?" As I looked around, all I could see were cliffs, rocks, and thin gangly trees. Somehow, a large majority of the pack were here.

"You got out of the borders. Jacob saw the car when it went off the road and followed it... the rest of us just smelled your scent... it gave this warning smell..."

"Warning whaaa? Whatever... is Seth okay?" Embry dropped me down and let me run over to Seth who was in the care of Quill and Jacob, the small bruises on his chest faded the moment I got a good look at him... being a shifter really was useful. Jacob looked back at me with a glare, I could see his chest heaving as his eyes were filled with concern for my little brother.

"I'm fine, Leah... what happened? You wouldn't wake up."

"I don't know! Oh, Seth, I'm sorry!" I fell down to my knees as I wept. Embry kept his hands on my shoulders, keeping me from falling over.

"It's not your fault, Leah," Quill stood in front of me, his eyes showing no anger, "you weren't well-rested. Next time, take a whole bottle of caffine pills. Our bodies burn them off fast."

"It's really okay, Leah. I'm fine." Seth gave me a cheeky smile as he pulled himself away from the ground. He really did look fine, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for the fact that I nearly killed him! Ugh... stupid patrols...

Jacob sighed and looked at my car, "Just shift and go to work, okay, Leah? I'll bring your car to my workshop and fix it up."

I nodded mutely as I ran into the sparse forest and ran away. I couldn't help but feel like a terrible person... I could have killed Seth! Everyone would have hated me even more. Sam would completely despise me! The whole pack would shun me and Mother would completely hate me! In an instant my body quivered and shifted. Remorse filled my head as I escaped the scene.

_It really isn't your fault, Leah. I should have told you about the pills earlier, before you took too less._

_Yeah, Leah. It was just a mistake, nobody's hurt._

_Thanks for being so nice about this whole thing, but c'mon! I nearly killed my own brother! I drove into a damned rock! The things that could've happened if you guys didn't come!_

_But we did come. Your scent grows really strong when you need help. It's very useful. _

_... I don't know. I still wish I could've been smarter about it and just make him run to school. He could've done that instead... Don't you guys need to go to school? I sort of need help getting back in the border._

_Yeah, we're going there now. Just follow us._

_Okay._

I followed the chocolate brown wolf and the silver one through the forest until we reached a dark cliff that I recognized. We parted ways but their thoughts remained clear in my head.

_Damn... we're gonna be pretty late._

_Hahaha... yup. Well Sam would just cover up for us anyways. School doesn't matter anyways, not like any of us are going to be able to stop shifting before college. They won't let us leave as long as the Cullens are in Forks anyways._

_True. That's fine with me, maybe I could go to college with Claire... I could save enough money by then._

_Yeah... I don't think I'll ever go to college... but whatever. I think the Elders are going to force us all to join the council or stop only long enough to reproduce the next generation before shifting again. I think they'll let us stop when the next generation shifts._

_Wait. They're gonna make me stay like this?! _

_...Leah? _

_Yes, it's me! So are they really going to make me stay a shifter?!_

_Well... not to scare you, but according from what happened to the last she-wolf, you end up dying to protect the tribe._

_...shit. HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! I am not dying to protect the tribe! I don't want to die! At least let me get married and have kids! Oh man... what will my mom say? Does my dad know about this?! Shit... I'm too young to die!_

_Don't worry, Leah. The last she-wolf got imprinted on and had tons of kids. Then she shifted and got killed. _

_That's so much better, Embry. Way to cheer a bitch up._

_What did you call me, Quill?! Wait 'til I get my hands on you! _

_Better go! Bye! Time for innocent children to go to school!_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

"Black, a word." As the rest of the class left for lunch, I sat at my desk waiting to get my daily lecture. Old Man Caul glared down at me as he waved a blank sheet of paper with a giant zero in front of my face. I don't think my father would really enjoy seeing that zero.

"Do you see this, Black? Are you even thinking about college? I have called your father. I suppose you will get a lecture from him once you get home." I nodded, trying to keep my big mouth shut. Caul really needed to get laid, he was too crazy for his own good.

"A zero! You could have at least written out a title, your name?! You did nothing, young man! Your sisters were such good students, why can't you be like them?" Caul slapped his forehead with his palm and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was rather pale for a native... I could clearly see where he pinched his nose. It stood out like a bright red splotch of paint.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Again I nodded, still entranced by the red smudge on his nose. The smudge reminded me of that crazy girl's bikini... gave me shivers. The crazy girl made me think about Seth, and how she and her friends were allowed to stare at him all they want while I was stuck in this classroom with some old man as he yelled at me about pointless things such as homework.

"Black, I don't know what to do with you... Tell me why you didn't do this essay?"

"I didn't want to." Caul moaned as if my answer was a punch in the gut. He shook his head and looked down at the big fat zero on the paper. Were all teachers this dramatic?

"If you persist in being this ignorant of your own future, I have no choice but to partner you up with a tutor. I know your popularity with your own class and upperclassmen, so you will be paired with a freshman." I glared back at his smug face as he flipped through a few essays.

"Ahh... Eva Evergreen. Amazing student. She will tutor you afterschool in my class. She tutors for extra-credit, might be a good influence on you." The bell rung behind him, signaling the end of lunch. What fun... being stuck with Seth's love intrest afterschool and missing lunch. What fucking fun.

The girl was dressed like a freaking Barbie. She was dressed head to toe in sparkly pink. It was almost as if she was trying to scare me away with her pinkness! She looked up at me with an overly sugary sweet smile that almost gave me cavities, it was completely freaky.

"Hello, remember me?!"

"Uh, yeah..." She squeled with glee and waved me over to a desk. Caul was nowhere to be seen, it was as if he knew being with her alone would cause me even more pain.

"So, I'm going to help you on your essay!"

"I know. I can do it by myself." She shook her head, letting her corkscrew curls swat my chest. She giggled as she waved her finger.

"Nu-uh. If you could, Mister Caul wouldn't be making me help you! So I got all the supplies for you. Now all you need to do is follow my format!"

Grudgingly, I sat down and looked at the pink pencil she was forcing me to write with. She looked back at me with another sugar sweet smile which made me want to punch a few pearly white teeth out. This girl was creeping me out. How the hell does Seth like this sort of thing?

"Okay! Now tell me important things you have done in your life."

"I don't know." She giggled again as if I told some joke and shook her head again.

"There's many things you've done! Look, everyone knows that you're a Protector! Write about how you joined it!"

"That's secret." She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes... her puppy dog eyes were nothing compared to Seth's regular eyes. They don't even have the right to be compared to Seth's eyes. I remained stoic as she twirled her curls around her finger.

"Fine. Well I guess you can talk about how you made your own car."

"How do you know about that." This girl was just finding more ways of scaring me, wasn't she?

"Taylor told me." The Barbie girl gave me a wink as she giggled again, "Taylor has a crush on you, you know."

"Oh." The Barbie waited for a longer response and pouted when she noticed she got none. The sweet satisfaction just called for a smirk. She glared at me as I smirked. The Barbie folded her arms and huffed.

"You think you're so cool, don't you, Black? Well you're not! Taylor's a really good girl, at least give her a chance!"

"Well, Evergreen, had you ever thought there's a reason why I don't want to be with your friend?"

"Because you, Black, are a big fat arrogant douche! I heard all those rumors! Everyone knows you slept with half the cheer team!" I laughed at her outburst as she fell back into her seat, her face flushed red.

"I wouldn't 'sleep' with those sluts. Where'd you freshmans hear this stuff?" The Barbie blushed even deeper as she sunk into the chair.

"People... they said you did it while helping them practice over the summer."

"I helped the volleyball team and I did not have sex with any of them. Just a hook-up." The Barbie looked rather uncomfortable as she cleared her throat and pointed back at the paper and pencil.

"Let's get back to the essay."

"If you say so Miss Evergreen." I sat down and doodled on the paper with my pencil, only achieving to make her pout even more.

"Stop it! It's for writing! That's my writing pencil! Hurry up and write about your life!"

"I like food. I eat food a lot. I need food. Food needs me. I am important." Eva threw a tantrum... she threw the pencil off the desk and teared the paper into shreds.

"No! No! No! Do you not appreciate good writing?! Are you trying to kill me?! Ugh! You are officially the worst person ever! Who on earth disrespects an essay by making it so crappy! At least some of the guys who are crappy at English are nice enough to flirt with me! God!"

The Barbie was standing a few feet away from me, pulling on her curls. She looked more like a Halloween Barbie now... got all the pink... but this scary rabid look behind all of it. Yup... I bet this girl would buy a Halloween Barbie. She fell to the ground, pouting like a little kid.

I knelt down besides her, I did sort of feel bad for making this girl so upset. How was I supposed to know she hated my wonderful sense of writing?

"Hey, sorry. I didn't know you took writing so seriously. Get up, I'll try harder." She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to me, her lips still in a pout. I awkwardly back away as she ended up kissing my knee.

"God! You are evil!" She bounced back onto her feet and stomped away from me, back into her seat.

"What did I do wrong? It isn't m fault that I didn't want you to fall on me." She huffed as she took out a miniature mirror thing that girls use and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't falling! You were supposed to kiss me!"

* * *

_Well... How'd ya readers like this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update but this school year is coming to an end which means... finals... yup... finals. Well it would be a great welcome if someone... ya know... reviewed? :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Heard you took a vacation, what for? You weren't outta town." Hector playfully swatted me with a dirty rag as I brought a plate of salad to some prissy girl dressed in pink who was moaning to her friends about some dude.

"None of your business, Hector." I put down the platter and plastered on my happy 'diner face', "Here ya' go."

The girl and her group of friend glared at me as if I stepped into their sacred meeting, so I backed off. Teenage girls were pretty scary... I bet I was a few years back. Always glaring and judging and glaring and talking about boys... and then talking about how the waitresses are so rude and ugly and have no sense of fashion. At least I didn't look like I was attacked by some sort of bubble gum monster.

"Were you with 'Rick'? He did have a big thing for you. Musta fell head over heels for a guy like him, didn't you?" I felt my face heat up as I cleaned the tops of tables, turning away so Hector wouldn't see. The dude was too nosy for his own good. It wasn't as if he had anything going on in his life other than trying to find a way to move out of town and start his life somewhere else. Too bad that don't happen a lot to us Res kids. We could barley afford our cars, it was nearly impossible to be able to afford to move out and expect a decent job fast enough to pay our rent.

That's saying a lot too. I've been saving up ever since the end of high school and still I wasn't able to start a life elsewhere, not that I'd be able to do anything for a few years... well at least I have until I stop shifting to get enough money.

"It's none of your business."

"So you were! How much did he pay you? Hm? Liking prostitution better than being a waitress at a diner? I would if I were a girl... just sex for money right? What's not to love? Eh?" We got awkward glances from customers as he yammered away, ignoring the fact that there were many innocent minds in here.

"I am not a prostitute and may you please lower your voice! You're scaring away the customers!" Hector again ignored me as he cleaned the table tops with his dirty rag, giving me even more work.

"What would you prefer to be called then? A hooker? I don't think it could've been that bad with a guy like him... he was always so lovey dovey to you... did you do it for free?! Tsk, tsk. Ashamed... You could have gotten decent money for that. He looked like he could've paid a pretty big amount."

"I did not have sex with him!" Again we attracted a few more stares as I felt myself trying to blend in with the wallpaper, "Can you please just shut up about it?! I'm trying to work here!"

Hector dropped his smile and went back to mopping the floors, occasionally looking up at me and winking. The boy really was just an overgrown child... a stupid one too. He never had a chance of earning enough money to move out of the Res. He kept talking about it, but everyone knew words were just words. He was much too lazy to ever get a real job or even do decent as a janitor of a low class diner!

Not that I could say much about getting a decent job and moving out of town... Oh, Leah... you are such a hypocrite.

The strong musty scent of the woods invaded my senses as I felt my head unconsciously turn around. Sam was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. He was shirtless... which did cause many of the girls and young women in the room to stare at his toned body. To think he was most of the girls' P.E. teacher. If I had a teacher like him, I'm sure I would be crushing over him. Not that I find him attractive... Nope, he's as ugly as a wolf's butt. Although, wolf butts are sort of cute and fluffy... With his hand, he motioned for me to come over.

Hector gave me a knowing look before going back to mopping. I did rant to him a few times about Sam, he never really liked Sam in the first place so he seemed to side with me in all situations involving said person. I put down my rag and walked over to Sam, crossing my arms.

"If you need service please sit down." Sam rolled his eyes and gave me a cheeky smirk and bent in closer to whisper into my ear.

"You just had to visit him, didn't you?" I gulped as I turned my face away, ready for my lecture, "Now he's demanding to see you, however, you are under my order to not see him again. Are we clear?" His deep voice gave me chills as I tried to keep my composure.

I nodded shamefully as Sam glared down on me. He opened the door and motioned for us to go outside. The sky was cloudy but the weather was a mix between humid and freezing.

"I've heard about the accident this morning, Leah. If you were feeling so bad, you shouldn't have drove. If you were in such a weakened state, you could've actually killed yourself. Not Seth, but you!" Again my head felt fuzzy, was he concerned over my safety? Why did he always have to be so bi-polar? If only he was like this all of the time... then I would be in heaven. Or I would be on the ground, dying from such loving care.

"Leah, I do care about you. I care about my whole pack. I don't want you to risk anything like this anymore, okay?" Just ruin it, why don't you!

"Okay." Sam gave me a pat on the back and a large smile which brightened up his face immensely. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to smile... he only cared about me because I was part of the 'pack'. The tribe needed the 'pack'. Everything had to do with the 'pack'. Nothing had to do with just Leah. It was never about me... it was always about the 'pack'. In the end, I just decided to smile, which apparently was the right thing to do.

"Good girl. I'll get a few bottles of caffeine pills for you and Seth. Don't you worry 'bout anything. I'll make sure nothing like that happens again. I should've told you about how fast our bodies burn off caffeine before. I apologize. "

"Thanks, Sam. That'd be wonderful."

"Just promise me you won't see 'him' again. **I forbid you to go visit him and you must run away if he approaches you.**" The Alpha voice rung in my veins as I tried to keep myself upright. It didn't matter anymore... why do I even need him... he just loved me because I was the doppelganger of some dead woman! Even as the sound made my body shake... I wasn't so sure it would work.

"I wouldn't visit him anyways." Sam laughed and nodded. In the moment, I actually enjoyed that laugh, knowing it was for me. He even looked the same as he did before, happy and young, with an adorable glint in his eyes. Oh, who are you kidding, Leah... you still love this man...

"The man stinks, now I think I should be getting back to Emily. She has gotten a bad fever, it would be kind of you to go visit her. She doesn't have many friends in this town and she gets lonely." I only gave him a smile before he took of in his truck, leaving me behind nothing but engine exhaust and dust. Well... nothing romantic or dramatic there. Just leave the girl to be blasted by your exhaust pipe after you talk about your beautiful perfect wife...

I coughed as I went back into the diner, Hector had taken over my job as waiter and was giving a group of rowdy boys their order. He didn't look that happy about it. I took long strides and took the platter off his hands and handed out the orders. He sucked at being a waiter.

"Thanks, Leah... wait actually I take that back. You leaving made me have to do your job! What was he talking about to you, anyways? He wants to buy in your night job?" I shook my head as I went back to polishing the countertops. Polishing countertops was the most relaxing thing to do here anyways. Cooks were always arguing in the back, while the older waitresses gossiped.

"No, just stuff."

"You keep saying that, now. Does everyone who hang with Sam change?" I shrugged as I sprayed lemon cleaner onto the table, just to wipe it away again. Did I change? I thought the same... didn't I? I might have learned to be faster and have quicker reactions, but I was still the same me inside wasn't I?

"I dunno. Did I really?"

"Yeah, you used to be meaner and scarier. Now, you aren't that bad."

"Ha. That's what you think." He feigned fright as he walked away and went back to mopping the floors. The cook rung the bell and I went over to receive the platter. It felt so weird... Rick wasn't going to visit me anymore. I missed his visits, his orders of coffee. Damn it... I'm not supposed to be thinking about him! It was just so frustrating?! Did Sam expect an Alpha order to change everything? Because obviously it didn't do anything!

"Eh-hem? My smoothie." The pink girl tapped her sparkly fingernails on the table, waiting for the smoothie with a sour look on her face. Typical teenager. Again I plastered the 'diner smile' on and put down the smoothie.

"Sorry, little girl."

"Humph. I am no more a little girl than you are." The rest of the girls at the table giggled as if the pink girl had said something witty... were they for real?

"Of course." I walked away from the girls who started to throw snide remarks about me, which was completely fine with me.

"I don't get how you can stand being a waitress... it sucks." Hector glanced down at the girls who continued to giggle and eat their plain, no dressing salads.

"Don't worry, the immortal wonderful people like me can handle nearly anything."

"You mean the freakishly ugly?" I gave him a fake glare and smacked him with the platter. He rubbed his arm as he dryly laughed.

"Don't call me ugly when you're not any better. I'm sure anyone would _love _to look at me instead of you. You're a little... you know... too ugly for public viewing."

"Oh, you lie. I know you look at me while I sleep. Oh wait... you're probably sucking cocks at that time... OW!"

"You better shut up before I shove this rag down your throat."

"All talk, no walk." He smirked and raised a brow, waiting for my reply. I threw the rag at his smirk as he sputtered and spat. Dirty rags and lemon cleaner don't actually taste that great after all. As he dry heaved, I flipped my hair and saw the wide eyes of every customer in the room... Lucky for me, there were only hipsters and teenagers in here at this time.

"Shit... it was supposed to go in your mouth."

At least this felt normal, it would of felt better if a certain someone stepped through the door right now... Eh hem? Hector went into the back room to wash out his mouth as I took empty plates and glasses back to the washroom.

"Hi, Leah-boo." Collin was leaning against a counter while Seth and his other friends were sitting down talking and laughing about stupid teen things... I really needed to learn how to control my hearing.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

"Hello, Seth's dorky friend. What would you like today?"

"What about... you?" Brady and Mark howled with laughter as I pulled Collin back down onto the chair. Leah was going to kill me if he said anything more.

"Sorry, Leah."

"No problem, Sethie." Again Brady and Mark burst out howling, Collin just sat there smiling smugly. He gained some muscle recently and apparently the extra attention he got from some girls was going to his head.

"Yeah, Sethie! So what'd you do at the beach with Taylor and Eva?"

"Oh, they were just building castles and stuff. I actually went there for Jac-"

"Don't talk about him." Looks of disgust appeared on Brady's and Mark's faces while Collin continued to stare dreamily at the group of girls. They still didn't seem to accept the idea that I was part of the Protectors. They even started to dislike Coach Sam, saying that he "recruited" me into the Protectors.

"Fine..."

"So you get any kisses?"

"No?"

"Did you even try Seth?"

"Of course not! He's Seth!" Brady and Mark broke out howling, banging the table in the process. Brady glanced over at Collin and smirked.

"Better make a move before they start going for Collin, he's growing bigger than you. You know how girl's are. Better get 'em while they're there." Mark nodded in agreement as Collin smirked... he looked pretty funny smirking.

"Dude, they were actually trying to get your attention! Wearing bikini's in the fall isn't that fun ya' know? It was fucking cold that day!" I really didn't notice that it was cold... maybe a bit windy. Must have been the shifter body heat.

"Oh... I guess. Well Taylor did kiss Jacob."

"As if that douche doesn't get enough action already! I heard he slept with his counselor... she's pretty hot. Big tits and all. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her at all. I got a boner while she was registering me in-"

"Ermm... Mark..."

"What, Seth?"

"She's forty and has two kids who are both older than you." Mark cringed at the words as Brad punched him while laughing his butt off. It was almost like the old times... just almost.

Mark's gaze trailed from the table up to Eva who now stood at the end of our table, twirling a strand of curly black hair in between her fingers. I gave her a grin and she fluttered her long lashes like she always did.

"H-h-hi, Eva."

"Hello, Mark. You look nice, today." Mark stuttered as he thanked her and went into a state of illiterateness. Brady smirked while Collin continued to awkwardly gaze dreamily at her. It was getting pretty creepy. Eva sat down on my seat and I scooted over as she gave me a large smile.

"Guess what, Seth."

"Um, you finally got a boyfriend?" She swatted me as she giggled.

"Not that, Silly! Unless you're planning to ask me out," I remained mute so she decided to wave away the idea, "Well... yesterday, I was tutoring Jacob and guess what!"

"Err-"

"He called me ugly! He said he wouldn't even think about kissing me! It was so rude! He could've just kissed me and said something latter on! Ugh! You should totally quit the protectors! All of them are so rude... well except for Coach Sam. He's so hot! He was just here!"

"You talk to much." Eva looked offended and huffed as she turned away from Brad.

"No wonder no girl would date you, Brad!" Brad ignored her comment and decided to just use his phone, occasionally looking up to glare at her, "Well anyways, Jacob was such an ass!"

"But weren't we trying to set Jacob and Taylor up?"

"Err... yes but... I thought he might have liked me too... because you know... he seemed a bit hesitant to kiss Taylor..."

Then the idea struck me! Eva could be a boy too or be the boy! She had this tacky pink wardrobe which might could mean that she doesn't know what's feminine so she just wears everything pink to look like a girl! Shit... why didn't I think of this before! It made total sense... also Eva was flat chested... so that could mean that she was the boy!

But Taylor is the one with a boy's name... and he allowed Taylor to kiss him while he didn't kiss Eva! Maybe he was shy around Eva or something... that could happen, right? I would be shy if I knew my imprint wanted to kiss me or be around me...

"Seth?! Are you listening to me? You've been making weird faces for ten whole minutes! You're starting to look like Collin over there... I think you both might be sick... I better go!" Eva hopped up and skittered back to her table as Brad continued to glare at her.

"That girl's a bitch. You alright, man? You completely blanked out."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just thought of something." I heard Leah cough as she walked over, snarling at Eva who was already at her table sipping a bright pink smoothie as she loudly complained about calories... which didn't really make sense. Leah put down the platter carefully, and gave us a cheesy, stupid looking smile.

"Better eat up, you twigs! You too Seth, you have patrol tonight."

"Thanks..."

"Hope you survive, Sethie-Poo!" She cackled as she sauntered away.

"What's patrol?"

"Just stuff."

Brad huffed and swirled a fry in ketchup, "Protector shit, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You're always gonna be busy with that sort of stuff. Remember when Quill was still cool and actually talked to us? Now he only hangs around them. Dude, don't think I'm being rude but really, I'm just tryin' to help out here. I don't want you becoming one of them."

"What he's sayin' is true," Mark actually looked worried about something for once and it sort of scared me, "You're gonna start taking steroids and shit like the rest of them. It's not cool, Seth. Don't let them pull you into it."

"They aren't that bad."

"Dude, don't lie to yourself. They're terrible... look at all their muscle! It's ridiculous! They must take shots everyday to grow that big!"

"They don't do drugs, they exercise and stuff."

"Stop letting them lie to you. It isn't good." I nodded and ignored him. I really didn't want to argue with them about this. The whole shifter world felt so distant when I was with them. Even if I were allowed to tell them, they wouldn't understand. I smelled the musty scent as he ran in through the door of the diner, a paper bag in his hand. Brady, Mark, and Collin turned in unison to glare at Jacob who stood was leaning over my seat.

"Hey, take half before patrol and half after." Then... the glares all turned to me. How was I going to explain this...

* * *

_Hello my beautiful readers ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter (sorry for the lateness, I'll try to update Saturday afternoon or earlier next week), it'd be sweet if you could write a review. Or... you could easily copy and paste *Thank you for writing and updating*. Simple as that. :3_

_-simplysimpre_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Well... apparently my dad's pretty pissed that I was rude to my FRESHMAN tutor. Freaking girl had to just whine to Mister Caul, which made him then call my dad. My dad's really big on me getting a good education even though it's pretty impossible that I would ever get the chance to go to college. Even with the stunted aging, I don't think I could ever earn the thousands needed to get me into college. My metabolism already wipes out whatever I earned from fixing cars of those Fork kids. Education was going to be useless in the long run anyways. How does being smart help with killing leeches?

"Jacob, I've told Sam that you are unable to attend your duties tonight. Paul will be doing your shift." My dad looked disappointed, which made me keep my mouth shut. I hated to disappoint my dad, he always spoke of my as if I were this amazing work of art and this work of art doesn't like to disappoint.

"Okay, Dad."

"You may start making dinner, now." With that, he wheeled himself out of the hallway and into the living room, where he read the newspaper as the television glowed with the latest football game. Grudgingly, I made my way to the kitchen. The forest outside was dark, the leaves rustling alluringly. I took a few t.v. dinners out of the freezer and popped one in the microwave.

I longed for Emily's cooking and to run through the woods, but no, the freaking Barbie just had to ruin everything. I don't get how Seth can stand being around that thing! Well... Seth seemed to be pretty accepting to about just anything. No wonder he even let that wrench near him. I certainly wouldn't. She was nothing more than a whiny little pink sparkly bitch. Bet you anything that she would make an amazing leech... all sparkly and shit.

"Jacob, I know you want to go on patrol but you must remember; your education is very important, it is not something you can simply throw away. We are not like the Cullen's, we cannot move from one town to another to retake high school over and over again. You are a part of the Reservation, soul, body, spirit, and mind. You cannot expect the others to understand the mythical abilities of being a shifter, so there is little chance they would allow you back into high school to relearn what you were too lazy to earn before."

I just nodded, ignoring the rest of his lecture as I continued popping dinners into the microwave. Ughh... Seth must be out there somewhere right now! He's be with Paul laughing and shit while I was stuck in my lousy house making dinner and doing an essay. Dude... I could be reading his mind right now! But I had to not kiss that pink whore... why didn't I just kiss her?!

I brought the microwave dinners to the dining table and dad came over, newspaper still in hand. I poked at the lumpy mashed potatoes and soggy corn. I missed the days that Rachael made dinner for us... now it was pretty lonely eating this sort of stuff with dad. Billy seemed to notice and tried vainly to start a conversation.

"On Sunday, Charlie and I are going fishing, afterwards we can have a fish fry with Charlie and Bella."

"That's nice."

"What happened to you and Bella? You two used to be good friends."

"I don't know."

In all truth, I really didn't know. Bella just stopped hanging out around here after the Cullen's came back. She didn't seem to enjoy our company as much as she enjoyed the leeches. I don't get how anyone could stand the stench of those leeches. The Cullens weren't that bad... but damn they stunk. The pack didn't like her around anyways... she was always so boring. She didn't seem to accept that we were the good guys here.

"I hope you two do good with your friendship, maybe it might become something more."

"Dad, you know I imprinted on Seth."

"Not all imprints mean love."

"I'm pretty sure I love him." Billy shook his head, showing his disapproval.

"It is just a phase, Jacob. I believe you are just to protect the boy. He looks incredibly small for a shifter. You must just believe the connection is love because you never felt true love before."

"Dad, I'm sure it's love."

"That's what you said about Bella." I just turned away, did he always have to bring up Bella at moments like this? I was stupid back then, she was pretty, she was different, I thought it was love. Then, I found out it was because I just wanted her because I was jealous of that sparkly leech... No, it wasn't love. I just couldn't describe the connection between me and Seth. I wanted to be near him, I wanted to tell him that I loved him. Heck! I wanted to fucking kiss him! No one even mattered! The biggest boobs, largest butts... I barley even cared to look! I just wanted to see him!

"That was different."

"How?"

"That was before, Seth." Billy shook his head, eating the mushy corn. He just couldn't understand how this thing felt! It wasn't as if he had this connection with Mom or anyone!

"Seth is a boy. Usually imprints on boys are brotherly, not romantic."

"We aren't that way."

"How are you so sure? Seth doesn't think of you as his mate. He thinks of you as a friend." I clamped my mouth shut. It hurt to know the truth, but having it said out loud hurt the teeniest bit more. I really needed to tell him soon.

"He will soon."

"If you can show me that he loves you in that way, then I will stop bringing this up. I just want the best for you. You need a wife sooner or later."

"What if I don't want a wife."

"Someone has to bear the next generation of shifters. As long as the Cullen's live here, we will need more shifters. They have many friends and foes."

I sighed and went back to eating the mushy taste-less food as the howling of Paul could be heard not so far away. It mildly sounded like a warning howl. Billy seem to notice this as well, because he glared at me, as if daring me to stay in my seat. I planted my feet on the ground, resisting the urge to run out and see what was happening.

"I'm full, Dad." Dad just nodded and allowed me to retreat back into my room. As cramped as it was, my hearing allowed me to hear the distant, muffled sounds of the forest. The fact that Seth was out there wasn't really making this any better. Screw my grades, no one was going to care about them once I get out of there anyways. Dad knew I was never going to need them, he just wanted to brag to the council about his son. Too bad there wasn't anything to brag about, I was just plain old Jacob. Not some crazy lady charmer like Paul, or nerdy like Embry, or as well-rounded as Quill! Even Jared had more things to brag about than me! He and his pretty little imprint.

I felt my body shake and quiver as I opened up my window and jumped outside, careful not to make a sound. I just had to... I didn't think I was able to control myself anymore. The lights in the living room flashed like Christmas lights from the television as I tried to blend in with the shadows. I felt the heat roll down my spine, pulling away my human form with it.

_Who wants to go talk to the leech? He isn't really attacking us or anything... he's not even across the border._

_Still... he's a fucking no good leech! I'd tear off that sparky ass neck if he takes a step across the border._

_He looks like a statue... it's sorta pretty... well he would be prettier if he didn't smell like year-old garbage._

_DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF, SETH?! YOU'RE CALLING A LEECH PRETTY! OF COURSE THEY ARE PRETTY... trying to lure you into getting closer to them so they can tear your neck off and drink your warm sticky blood. It's disgusting how they look like models._

_Oh... sorry._

_I sense someone being quiet. Is it just me?_

_I sense it too. Bet it's loverboy, stalking his imprint._

_Quill?_

_No. Jacob. Quill is probably calling the little girl on the phone and reading her a bedtime story. Then, he would go visit her. _Girl made him into a melted lump of pure sugar. Sorta sickening if you asked me.

_Oh. That's nice, I guess. Does she mind..._

_I think you can do with an imprint, Paul. You're too tough for your own good. Ughh... I wish he would just go away! I don't want to just sit here the whole patrol... I feel like puking._

_No puking on the job, you dipshit. Save puking for Kim. Ladies have to learn how to clean that up._

_You really need an imprint, Paul._

_Mehhh... JACOB! Stop being a pussy and hiding your thoughts. We know you're out there! Maybe we might decide to tell Sam, then he can go hunting for you._

_Sorry... please don't tell Sam. I can't stand doing essays._

_I feel ya' man._

_Essays aren't that bad, Jake. _

_They are when you get pink monsters to 'tutor' you. The girls a pure bitch! She needs to get laid._

_Are you talking about Eva? She means well... I'm sorry she gave you a hard time. I thought you were supposed to not say that sorta stuff about her... Hmmm... maybe he meant it in a nice way. He could've, couldn't he? Maybe that' how they treat their-_

_Seth, bro. You needa learn to clear your thoughts. They're all jumbled and we can hear everything you think of._

_Oh... sorry. I didn't mean too. _

_Sorry about calling Eva a bitch. _

_You don't need to apologize, she's yours. _

_What? She's mine?_

_Ummm... uhhhh... shit! Seth... stop thinking, stop it now! God! Why the fuck am I still thinking! Must have been those caffeine pills... at least I know they work. He's still standing there, he isn't moving. He does look sort of nice... maybe that's why Leah liked him. He looks pretty young too. The moonlight makes him shimmer... it's so pretty. I wonder if he'll let me touch it. Hmm... why's he looking at me. He has pretty gold eyes... that's so cool. I wish I had gold eyes._

_Calm down, Pup... I see you guys. Damn... is the leech just standing there?_

_Mhm..._

I saw three wolves pacing around by the side of a small river while the leech stood at the other side, his yellow eyes scanning the river. He looked pretty well dressed for a leech who was about to be killed if he crossed the borderline.

"I told you guys, I'm not here to hurt you guys. I just want to talk with a friend of mine."

_Don't believe the fucking monster. Grrrr..._

Paul and Jared continued to growl and snap at the air to intimidate the leech who continued to look rather bored if not a little annoyed. What did he expect us to do, allow him entrance because he wanted to talk to a 'friend'? There was no way this leech was going to see Leah. I made my way to the edge of the river, making sure my body blocked my pup's small furry body. If this leech was going to attack, I really didn't want Seth hurt. I had a much better chance of being able to fight back and actually win than Seth or the rest of them did.

_Jacob! I can't see what's happening! Move! Nrrrgg... why are you so damn big and fat!_

As Seth pushed his small body against mine, the leech thought it would be the right time to jump into one of the tall trees that surrounded us. He looked down at us with his shiny yellow eyes, a sarcastic frown on his face.

"I must do what I must."

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I munched on buttery popcorn as I watched my romance on my laptop. It was cheesy but who cared? I actually like cheesy. The plot was pretty much, normal girl somehow gets stuck in a love triangle with her childhood friend and the hot quarterback. Still... both her choices were fucking hot... sooo that kept me distracted from the boring plot. Clichés are only interesting if hot ass boys are shirtless and playing sports... or shirtless while reading. Actually, shirtless hot guys are always interesting.

I heard Mom's footsteps as she approached my room. She stopped outside of my door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Was I really that hard to control? She had her usual mother face on as she placed down a mouthwatering platter piled with sausage, potatoes, and a crispy boysenberry pie.

"Hi, Lee-Lee, thought you might need some food. You missed dinner."

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I had to do a bit of overtime. Forgot to call." Mom nodded as she looked down at my laptop, looking quite relieved to see that it was only a romance. What did she expect me to be watching? Porn or something.

"Just call next time. It would save me the worry. I made a lot of extra, your Father told me about how you're a growing girl and needed as much subsistence as you can get."

"Thank you, Mom." I dug into the food as Mom did some weird sort of motherly sigh. She leaned down to kiss me before making her way out of the room, trailing her scent of vanilla and cinnamon with her.

* * *

"He's fine, Lisa. We were just playing with him. Babe, stop freaking out." (Why were jerks always so hot... being hot completely hides the fact that being shirtless at a party is so lame.)

"Where is he? Jack... you didn't hurt him did you?" Jack laughed as threw his shoulder over Lisa's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him. She struggled in vain to get away as Jack friends laugh in the background.

"Lisa, Baby, when did I ever lie to you?" She ran her hand nervously through her hair, slowly walking away from Jack who went back to drinking. The other girls at the party smirked and giggled at her as she frantically ran to the back door.

"Dylan? Dylan?! Where are you?"

"Lisa? Is that you?"

"Oh, Dylan! What'd he do to you?!" Dylan is leaned up against a tree, shirtless (Yay!) and bruised. Blood makes his pants stick to his skin. Lisa knelt down, almost choking at the sight, her boobs awkwardly in zoom.

"I'm fine... just go..."

"No! I won't leave you! Please, don't die on me! Please! Oh, Dylan, please don't die! I can call an ambulance!"

"It's too late, Lisa. Just go..."

"No! I won't! I love you!"

"You love him too."

"Not as much as I love you! I can't love him anymore, Dylan! Not after what he's done to you! Oh! I'm going to kill that prick! I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

"Just go back inside..."

"Inside?! Dylan! Can you hear yourself! They are monsters!"

"You liked them before."

"I was an idiot, if only I didn't love him..."

"But you do."

"No... no. I only love you, Dylan. Only you. I would never love anyone half as much as I love you. I should've seen this before! If only I saw this before! Gahhh! Don't die! Stop bleeding."

"I love..."

"Yes? Dylan. Just say it, Dylan. Please!"

"I love-" Dylan's head falls on her boobs and she starts to wail as she pulls him against her.

"...Dylan? Dylan?! Why... Dylan?! I love you."

* * *

Well wasn't that a crappy ending... Ugh... well at least the guys were hot. I munched on the last of my dinner and pulled open the window for some fresh air. The sky was bright behind the thin clouds that decided to lounge around, covering up the stars. Far away, I could hear the sounds of the pack running through the forest. Sadly, I couldn't even feel the coolness of the air. Stupid shifter heat.

I pulled away from the window and went to turn off the lights and go to sleep. I was tired enough as it was. As I snuggled into my pillow, a familiar scent hit my nose, making me jerk up. There he stood, his pale skin reflecting nonexistent light. He stepped closer, making me freeze.

"Leah." His smooth voice scent my brain in panic as I struggled to get untangled from my blankets. My mind told me to dash out the door and my body slowly followed it's orders. Rick blurred for a second as he ran towards me, holding me in his firm grip.

"Leah, I just want to talk."

"No."

"Leah, just listen to me."

"No."

"Leah, Darling, just listen to me. I was foolish not to explain myself before."

"No."

My body shook violently in his grasp, I just had to leave, now! I tried my best to pull away but his arms were like iron! Who the fuck decided that vampires should be all diamond-like and perfect? Wasn't their immortality enough?! I had to go! Couldn't he see it pained me to see him?!

He pushed me back onto the bed with ease, his voice softening to a whisper. I felt my body shake and quiver, pains shooting down my back and legs. I pushed at his chest, feeling nothing but tired.

"Leah, stop it."

"Go away! Now!" He put an ice cold finger to my lips, shushing me.

"You don't want your parents to come in do you? If they do, I'll have to take you away."

"Leave or let me leave!" He shook his head in a business like manner.

"Darling, let me have my say and I will leave. You will wake your parents. Your 'friends' will be here any minute." I slashed my nails at him, only resulting in me chipping a few of my nails. I needed to fucking shift! Why wasn't I shifting? I was shaking enough wasn't I?!

I continued to throw myself against him, only resulting in a pain on my ribs... Leech my ass... he was like a fucking stone wall! He sniffed the air and turned his head to the open window. I used the opportunity to jab his eye with my finger... his diamond hard eye! He ignored me completely, allowing me a chance to escape. I slithered down until I was laying on my bed. As I was about to roll away, he quickly grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips.

What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Doing?! Suddenly, I smelled the familiar scent of my dear, little wolfies. I pushed up on Rick's shoulders but he still wouldn't budge! HE HAD TO GO NOW!

"Just play along."

PLAY ALONG?! Was he insane? I heard someone jump into the room, as I frantically started to swat at Rick's crystal hard body.

"MY EYES, OH GOD MY EYES! SOMEONE HELP ME! OH GOD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, LEAH?! GET OFF HER!"

* * *

_Well... why must Leah always get attacked in her bedroom? Well, it just happened. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Review? Summer's almost here! Woot woot! :3 _

_-simplysimpre_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

I am officially scarred for life! I did not need to see my own sister make out with that... that... beast! My eyes... my dear eyes! There is no way am I going to be able to look her in the eyes again! What were they doing?! Eck... my poor eyes. I thought Paul said that Sam used an Alpha-command on her?! Why did she allow that... thing to kiss her?! It was so... bleh! Why, Leah?! Why?! What made you sink so low?!

"Seth, want another glass of orange juice." Emily refilled my glass before I had time to answer as Sam was on the phone ranting to Leah. I felt bad for my older sister but dude... she was making out with a vampire! How could she even stand the stench?!

"Thank you, Emily." Emily's smile widened as she sat down besides me, a hand on my shoulder. Lucky for me, I had no terrible thoughts of Emily making out with a vampire. I'm pretty sure no vampire ever even got close to her, not with Sam around.

"You okay, Seth? Sam told me you didn't take it that well last night." I chuckled meekly in response. Paul, on the other hand, howled with laughter.

"Seth went crazy! It was a miracle that his parents didn't wake up! He shifted in Leah's bedroom after the leech ran for it! Jared chased him until he passed the Cullen's border. I was stuck calming him down. I would've gone with Jared to get him but this leech was just trying to get away and I was pretty sure Leah wouldn't be too happy if I killed her 'lover'."

"Poor Leah, I bet she's heartbroken. Maybe we should visit her at work?" Paul coughed nervously as he pulled on a leather necklace around his neck. Unconsciously I started to pull on the leather pouch that still hung on my neck.

"Emily, I don't think Leah's that fond of you at this moment. No offense." Emily gave Paul a reassuring smile and looked back at Sam.

"I know. Still not over the fact that I'm Sam's imprint? Hopefully she gets over it soon... I want her to be my Maid of Honor at my wedding. She was always my closest friend."

"I don't think that can happen with my sister. I'm sorry." Emily gave sigh but continued to smile.

"Guess I will have to talk to her soon. Well... once this predicament is done with." I felt really sorry for her, I knew how close my sister and her were before the whole Sam incident. They would both steal my clothes when I took showers and then, Emily would bake me a batch of cookies to apologize. Ah... the good times.

"Leah sure is a stubborn one. Most ladies would swoon at the sight of me." Emily scoffed which earned her a dirty loo from Paul.

"Because you smell so bad. Paul, go take a shower. You really do stink right now." Paul sniffed himself and seemed relatively undisturbed by the odor his body was producing.

"I smell fine."

"Paul, shower." Paul didn't seem to like the idea but Emily always had this mother-like authority over us now, so he just sniffed as he noisily made his way over to the shower, complaining about how women can never appreciate the true wonders of sweat. Apparently, I must be a woman.

Emily suddenly turned back to me, with this therapeutic look on her face. She grabbed my hands in hers and smiled, which was totally normal right? Women always do funny things.

"Now that he's gone I'd like to talk to you about something private."

"He could still hear... shifter hearing and yeahh..." Emily lightly laughed and waved it away.

"I know he can, it's just I thought you would feel better if we were alone."

"Sam's still here." She looked over at Sam who was still on the phone, and in a heated argument with Leah, who apparently accused him of having a 'ugly alpha voice'. With a stern look from Emily, Sam walked out the door, quickly apologizing.

"Now he's not. Seth, I believe you know about Jacob's imprinting situation."

"I sort of... it's sorta weird but I'm cool with it."

"That's nice, how do you feel about him?"

"Errmm... I'm cool with him. He's nice, I guess. He helps me out and stuff." Emily pinched the bridge of he nose, groaning.

"Please so not use the word 'cool' around me anymore, Seth! I'm stuck with Paul coming over all the time and the rest of the pack being so vague and calling everything 'cool'. I might be old fashioned but I would be happy if you can elaborate every once in a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sweetie. So... how do you feel about relationships."

"I've never been in one?"

Emily gave a sympathetic smile and silently urged me to go on, "Would you like to be in one?"

I never really thought about being in a relationship, I did just get into high school a while ago. Brady, Mark, and Collin always talked about tits and asses and shit but still I never really liked anyone. I wasn't saying I never thought some girls were hot, because I did, but I never 'liked' them enough to want to be in a relationship with them.

"I don't know."

"Okay... well what type of person would you like to be in a relationship with you." If she was trying to make this sound casual... it wasn't really working. She was just to much of a motherly figure now. It made this stuff even more awkward.

Again this had to be another hard question. Sure I thought about what type of person I would want in a relationship but now I wasn't so sure. As far as I knew, a lot of relationships don't end well and girls cry a lot. What if the person I wanted ended up being a person I was going to make cry in the future? I didn't like seeing people cry... and I hated making people cry. I'm not sure if any girl would want to date me anyways.

Emily continued to smile at me while I thought, making me a bit uncomfortable which I amazingly covered up with nervous laughter.

"I don't really know."

"Mmm... I see. Are you in anyway bi-curious? Many young boys find out they're meant to love someone of the different from what they wanted in high school."

"You think I'm gay?! Do I dress gay or something?"

"No! Not at all, Seth! It's just I thought you might be interested in dating him..."

"Sam?! You want me to date Sam?! Aren't you getting married to him?! That's so wrong! I'm too young! I'm fourteen for God's sake!"

"No it's-"

"Isn't that not legal?! He's like my teacher! I can't do that! Why would you even bring that up?!"

"Seth! Calm down, I wasn't talking about him! He's cares about you like family-" Was she crazy?!

"Oh God! Did you mean incest?! Were you talking about Leah?! No! I would never get into a relationship with Leah! Eck! Oh God! Oh shit! Oh mother fucking shit!"

"Calm down, Seth! I said 'him', I said 'him'!"

"Were you talking about my dad?! Eck! Oh God! Emily, why did you think I would go out with my dad! He's old and married and my dad! Urrggg... I'm going to puke!"

What was she thinking?! I did not want to go out with my dad?! Nor was I gay! Urgg... I am officially scared for life! What made her think of this?! What could have possibly make her think I would approve of incest?! No wonder she and Leah were friends! They're both mentally insane! Shit... shit... shit!

"Fuck this! I am not going to be forced into a relationship with my own fucking dad!"

"Mind your language, young man!" Instantly, I became a statue and froze. Emily was absolutely flustered, which I felt pretty bad for... but c'mon... my dad? Eck... bet she wanted a gay friend or something, girls always seem to be looking for that sort of stuff. I would have thought Emily would have known better... she hangs around guys for God's sake! Shouldn't she know it's a bit traumatic if she just brings this sort of idea up?

In midst of the silence erupted Paul's glass-shattering howling. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as Paul sauntered into the livingroom in nothing but a towel. Sure, I saw him shirtless a lot but naked with only a towel is just awkward. Bet he never heard of public decency, or he just doesn't have any.

"Dayumnn. Emily, you trying to set Seth and his dad up? He's pretty old for him and Jacob would kill you."

"You know very well what I was doing! Help me out here, Paul!" Paul sighed and plopped his wet self onto the couch, showering me with a sprinkle of water. He made himself comfortable and threw his arm over me, resulting in me getting a wet back and messed up hair...

"Buddy, help me out here, Seth."

"With what?"

"Jacob, he needs your help. See he needs his little Pup to give him some romance." Paul winked, giving me the perfect idea.

"Oooo..."

"You get me there."

"Mhm." Paul whacked me on the back, laughing maniacally. Paul sort of scared me... in a good way... maybe.

"Don't worry to much 'bout it, Seth. It'll come in time, what happens will happen. I just need you to follow your gut. It might be scary, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Help out a pack brother won't cha?" I nodded. Why couldn't Emily make it this simple? It wasn't about me, it was about me helping Jacob.

Paul seemed delighted by the fact and showed his appreciation through finally letting go of my shoulders, which by now were dripping with water. Emily sat at the other side of the couch, obviously fuming because Paul managed to make me understand while she... practically scared me for life.

"May I go do something now?" Emily nodded stiffly as she pointed to my glass of juice.

"Finish that and you may do whatever you please. Come back for lunch, okay?"

"Sure, Emily!" She smiled back as I gulped down my remaining juice before slipping on my shirt which was neatly folded. Shirts were sort of a nuisance now, they were just pieces of fabric on top of our already hot bodies. As I tied the aces of my sneakers I heard Emily walk back to the stove to attend her usual cooking.

I dashed out the door and ran away from the house. Sam was still on the phone with Leah, completely wiped out as he sat in his car, threatening to go over to the diner and pick her up. Leah was as stubborn as usual. I ran at the edge of the forest, being cautious to hide my speed from passerby's eyes.

The clouds of green became perfect trees, their leaves covering the dull skies. Quill and Embry were probably not so far from here right now. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, it wasn't cooling but it was pretty much the best I could ever get to feeling cold again. It was a bit annoying that I couldn't feel the cold, I actually missed it now. The cold used to wake me in the morning, but now the sounds of someone moving woke me up.

It was awkward, but I was fine with it. It wasn't a bad price to pay for being a shifter. As I passed by houses, I could clearly hear each and every conversation, only slightly muffled by the wind going past my ears. It felt like an invasion of privacy, but I couldn't help it! As I neared the library I smelled the familiar smell of too much perfume, Eva and Taylor.

I stopped running to get out of the forest and made my way to the front of the library. Brady and Mark were whispering about said girls. They stopped when they saw me and walked over.

"Hey, Bro. I was wondering... what did Jacob give you yesterday? You ran out the door before we had time to ask." I fidgeted awkwardly, their stares were too damn intense!

"Umm... just caffeine pills. I was really sleepy." Mark raised a brow and gave Brady a glance.

"You didn't look sleepy and the bad was pretty big for just a few pills." I laughed nervously, trying to look... well... normal.

"I needed them for school. I don't like coffee that much."

"Bro, why would you even need them? We don't."

"They... help me concentrate during class better. It really helps." Mark's face lit up, the suspicion gone.

"Oh! Is that how you have good grades? Why didn't you let us in on it? Can we have some pills too? My grades aren't doing so good because I keep dosing off in class."

"Yeah, me too. Can we, Seth?" Shit... what am I getting myself into. Caffeine pills aren't bad for health... aren't they?

"Uhh... yeah sure. I'll give you guys some on Monday."

"Sweet!"

"Thanks, Man. I might finally ace a test! My old man's gonna be pretty happy."

I gave them a smile and looked inside, Taylor and Eva were with some other girls, giggling over a magazine. Brady and Mark took a look too, but stayed where they were.

"I gotta go talk to Eva and Taylor. School stuff, Advanced English."

"Oh, sure. Give us a good word, okay?"

"Sure. No problem." I opened the door, waving as the girls turned to look at me. I sat down on a chair at their table as they continued to giggle.

"Hey, Seth. What are you doing here." Eva looked a lot happier than she was before as she flipped through the pages of a glossy fashion magazine.

"Oh, just wanted to tell you and Taylor something." Taylor blushed when I said her name and fluttered her lashes while putting down her magazine. The other girls at the table just continued to giggle.

"About what, Seth?"

"Jacob likes one of you, I'm just not sure who." Who ever has the dick...

"Oooo, nice. What do you want us to do about it? I bet he likes Taylor." Eva pouted with her bubble gum pink lips asTaylor blushed even harder.

"I'm sure he likes you, Eva." Eva smiled brightly at her friend and took out her lipstick and smudged on more color to her already colorful lips.

"Oh, you are too sweet, Taylor." Taylor giggled along with the rest of the girls as Eva put away her lipstick.

"Well, Jacob's a bit shy about it, so I need you too to be around him as much as possible until we found out which one of you girls he likes." Taylor and Eva whispered to each other and apparently agreed. While they were whispering I took a peek underneath the table to see if I could see any sign of their 'manhood'. Not that I was being a pervert...

Taylor was wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans. Ouch. While Eva was wearing a pink sparkly skirt things... Hmmm... she may just be a drag queen.

"What are you looking at Seth?" The girl who said it was one of the girls I didn't know the names of so I awkwardly fidgeted in my seat.

"Oh... umm... I dropped a pen."

"Need help?"

"Oh! No. I found it." The girl gave me a questionable look, before returning to giggling, her normal state of being.

"Seth, we made up our minds. We agree to help you find out which one of us Jacob likes. Under the condition, you will date the one who Jacob doesn't like."

Hmmm... it didn't sound like a bad idea. It would make sure neither one of them are mad at me and neither are lonely when their best friend goes out with Jacob. Taylor and Eva had matching mischievous smiles on their faces, but other than that looked completely glowing with happiness. How could I not agree? They were my friends after all.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" As I stood up to leave I remembered Brady and Mark.

"Just to remind you girls, my other friends are still available." I gained another fit of giggles from the girls and a shushing from the librarian. What could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Ughh... I wanted to see Seth! But no! My dad made me do community service for going on patrol last night! Could life get any more unfair?! I threw another piece of sandy trash into the bag as tourist took pictures. What was so interesting about a native doing community service!

At the corner of my eye, I saw something crazily dressed in pink with her friend tagging along.

"Hey, Jacob! It's me Eva, your tutor! Remember me!" She hopped over happily as I tried to ignore her. They stood in my way of finishing up the damn beach... Why didn't they just get lost?

"Hey." Her friend seemed much more quiet as of the moment, which made the Barbie just seem that much louder.

The Barbie twirled her hair and smiled with her overly shiny lips. Compared to her, her friend looked like Goth Barbie. Goth Barbie and Barbie, perfect names.

"Sup." Barbie and Goth Barbie giggled and came closer.

"So what are you doing, Jacob?"

"Picking up trash."

"For what, Jacob."

"For community service."

"Oooo! I love guys who do community service! It's so sweet! Don't you, Taylor."

"Mhm."

"I see." I continued to walk along the shore, throwing in wet and sandy pieces of trash and empty cans. The girls followed along, constantly complementing me.

"I like your chest, Jacob."

"It's really hot."

"Thank you."

"Oooo! That tattoo is so cool!"

"What is it?"

"Just a tattoo."

"Ooo! I think I see a wolf in it."

"Mhm, it's a wolf." Barbie and Goth Barbie would stop every few minutes to put on goop onto their lips, making them look as if the got stung by bees, very colorful bees. It was as if their excessive eye makeup wasn't enough. Barbie had so much pink on her eyes that it made her look as if she suffered a few allergies. Goth Barbie just looked scary with the dark eyeliner... The sea spray wasn't doing them any good, either.

"So, you taking anyone to the Homecoming dance?"

"No."

"Halloween dance?"

"No."

"You going solo."

"I'm not going at all." Barbie pouted and twirled her hair.

"Why not... I'm sure you're an amazing dancer, with those strong arms and all."

"Yeah, you'd be great. Every girl in the whole school would love to be your date to a dance." I didn't even attempt being nice to these girls. I don't know why. I usually at least pretend but these girls were just fucking annoying. Wasn't my face already screaming 'get the fuck out of here'? What other hint did they need?

"I don't like to dance."

"Aww... we can help you! Couldn't we Taylor?"

"Yeah, Eva's great at dancing."

"No thank you."

"I can teach you while I tutor you afterschool."

"No thank you." They both pouted and whined, which apparently has no effect on me. I was already pissed off that I didn't get to go visit my Pup and these girls had a trace of his scent, which meant he was with them at one point. The thought that they had the chance to see my Pup while I didn't was just plain annoying. What did he even see in them? A potential girlfriend?

"I'm starved. I'm going to the Fish Hut." I took long steps away from them, but I heard their quick footsteps follow after. Stupid... I was going to eat fish again tomorrow... well whatever.

"We wanna go too! Let's go together!"

"Yeah." I huffed and stomped on, not slowing down despite the Barbies' whining. Could they not tell that I didn't want them around?! Was it too much to ask? I just wanted some time alone! I took longer strides to leave them behind and ignored their constant complaints. I sat down at an outside table and looked at the menu, the Barbies quickly followed after.

"Hmm... do they sell salads here?"

"We're watching our weight." I just nodded as I looked down at the menu.

"Do they sell anything other than fish here?"

"I heard fish makes you fat."

"Me too."

"It's a fish hut. What do you expect them to sell here?"

"Salad."

"There's fish salad."

"I want a plain salad."

"Me too."

"What's a plain salad?"

"Just lettuce and other leafy greens. It's low in calories but high in nutrients."

"Fish is high in nutrients."

"But it has oils and stuff. I don't like sea food. It's just so gross."

"But you're at a fish hut." These girls were impossible and the scent of Seth on them was intoxicating! I waved over a waiter and ordered a fish and chip combo while the girls ordered a 'plain salad' and diet iced tea. As we waited the girls continued to giggle and point. I just wanted Seth... was that too much to ask?

"Someone told us you have a special person." Barbie awkwardly licked her straw and wrapped her lips around it, smiling. The pink residue left on the straw looked pretty freaky.

"What are you talking about, Barb- Eva." Barbie sent a sly look to Taylor who smirked. Why couldn't they just whisper so I could listen in...

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah, Jacob. We know you do." I raised my brow, a bit confused. Did one of the guys tell them that I like liked Seth?! Shit... Ughh... I think Seth knew he was my imprint but I didn't want these girls to tell him that I liked him more than he thought! Why did those guys have to be such big mouthed idiots!

"Fine, I do. Just don't tell anyone."

"That's fine with us. Isn't it, Taylor?" Goth Barbie thought about it for a second before smiling wickedly. These girls were really freaking me out.

"Sure... so are you gonna tell us?"

"Tell you guys what?"

"You know..."

"I know what?!"

"Taylor, guys are difficult. You can't expect him to just explain everything." Gothie looked pretty upset and sighed as she took a bite of her leafy green salad staining the fork a blood red.

"What do you guys even want." They exchanges mischievous glances before they turned back to me.

"Homecoming is next week. You're going to bring one of us to the dance while Seth takes the other. We get to choose who you go with."

"No. I said I don't dance." Barbie glared back, holding her phone in her palm.

"If you don't. We will tell the whole school that Jacob Black has a freshman tutor." I glared back and Barbie struggled to keep her angry glare. Sadly, I still believed in not hurting girls.

"Fine. I'll take one of you to the dance." The girls giggled with glee, as if they didn't force me into this mess. There was no way I was dancing at the dance.

"We'll teach you how to dance during your tutoring time, okay?"

"No, I'm not going to dance." Barbie and her friend looked outraged as they chewed on their salads, looking a bit like cows chewing their cud.

"You have to, or you'll embarrass us!" Embarrass them? Please, I'm a fucking Protector, I don't embarrass anybody. I already agreed to taking a fucking freshman to an dance. Wasn't I the one who was going to get embarrassed?! On the other hand, if they told everyone I had a freshman tutor...

"Fine. Only during tutoring. No one else gets to know about this until the dance." Barbie and Gothie slid on sly smiles and returned to eating their salads, staining their forks red and pink.

"See, aren't you happy you agreed with us?"

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter... some parts are edging so close to crack-fiction right now. Hopefully it stays away from that thin line that separates humor from crack. Ermm... review? Thank you!_

_Also next week, as it would be the last week of this semester. I'm going to give you readers two chapters instead of one! Yay! Double update! ;) Hehehe~_

_-simplysimpre_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Two eggs, sunny side up. Two sausage patties. One ham omelet. Two hash browns. Four slices of bacon. Two decaf espressos, dark. Here ya' go." The young couple smiled back at me as they received their awkward dinner. Apparently, it was their tradition to eat breakfast for dinner on Sundays. They were so cute. Why can't I be in a cute relationship like them?

No, I was stuck being a young woman who still couldn't afford to move out of town or go to college. The older waitresses just foreshadowed how my life would end up. I was going to get married when I was thirty, most likely in a small church with only family watching. My dress was going to be a plain white dress and my dad wasn't going to be there to walk me up the aisle. Once I get married, my husband will become an alcoholic who never comes home for diner. I'll only stay with him because I want the children to have a father figure and I would be unable to support them myself.

When I get older, my husband will leave me for a much prettier, younger woman, taking the house and everything with him. My children would then leave for college and never come back. I would grow up lonely, forced to live in my family's house. Seth wouldn't visit me because he got some nice job and a pretty wife while my children are just to busy with life to see me. I'll start collecting cats to fill my loneliness while still working at the diner. Beautiful life, right?

Sam and I were like that once, the happy couple, when he got a job as a PE coach, I was thrilled. I saw him everyday and he would always be there for me during school. We were planning to rent an apartment in Port Angeles and leave this town together. It was my happy ever after, my fairytale ending. To see all that burn up and become nothing more than a memory was torture.

He doesn't understand how devastating it was when he left me, how he did what I wanted him to do for me for her. Emily has had him wrapped around a finger the moment he laid eyes on her that day. Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if she never came to visit, would I still have Sam by my side? Did he not understand that he was my everything?

The fresh smell of pine trees brought me back to my senses to see Embry and Quill walk into the diner. They looked rather happy, joking around, living their relatively carefree life. They plopped their selves down at a table and called me over.

"Hey, Leah. Smelling nice as usual."

"Thank you, Embry. What would you boys like today."

"Why, Leah. We prefer to be called young men."

"Too bad, Embry. I will call you that when you're eighteen."

"Shit... I'm going to be sixteen for a really long time."

"Well then, I will call you a boy until then." Embry huffed and went back to looking at the menu, while Quill snickered under his. What Quill said about Pedo-Leah flashed back into my mind. Embry wasn't too bad looking, he was pretty buff, and hot... No, Leah. He's too young.

At least Rick was like a few centuries old. Fucking Rick... why did that vampire had to play with my mind so much! Sam really sucked at giving orders. I tried to run away but fear and want took the better of me. I could still remember those soothingly cold lips, how they were the first cold thing I felt since I shifted. It was amazing. Leah... keep on wanting what you can never have.

Stop thinking about Rick, you aren't supposed to think about Rick. Leah, be reasonable. He's a vampire, you're a shifter. He's your enemy, your pack's enemy. Do not think of his name, his name is as bad as the rest of him...his rock hard body...

"Leah, something wrong?"

"You don't look so good. You need us to call Sam? You're breaking out in cold sweat."

"I'm fine, I'll go there myself after work. Emily wants to talk to me."

"When does your shift end?"

"In an hour, I can drive myself. Don't worry."

"Can you give us a ride too? We have a short patrol tonight."

"Sure, so what do you guys want?"

"I want tomato soup with cream and some garlic bread. What about you, Embry."

"Uhh... two baked potatoes and fries."

"Tsk, tsk, Embry. The little boy wants fries for dinner? You're mother would be ashamed." Embry just laughed and put the menu down.

"Don't worry, Leah. She already is. She's pissed off that I run off at night when I'm supposed to be at home." I raised my brow in question and Quill coughed in the uncomfortable silence.

"Doesn't a council member just tell your mom that everything's okay?" Embry shook his head and rubbed his wrist.

"Usually a dad does that. I don't have a dad and my mother isn't well liked by the council. She... isn't the best role model." Quill gave me a look that told me to shut up, so I did.

"Oh... never heard much about her. Well, I'll come back when your order is ready!"

In all reality, I knew much less about Embry than I knew about the rest of the pack. All I knew was that his Mother wasn't Quileute, she was Makah, like Emily. She wasn't around much and I never heard a single good word about that woman. She became pregnant without marriage, and that sort of stuff doesn't go well in a small town like ours.

"Two baked potatoes, fries, tomato soup and cream for table three!" The cooks nodded and went straight to work, as Hector lazily sat at the register. He picked at his nails unattractively while his mop formed a puddle on the ground.

"Hey, Hector. Doing nothing like usual?" He nodded, his eyes a bit unfocused.

"I'm taking my break. _Hic_." His breath reeked of alcohol, shit. I needed to bring him out.

"Hector, take your break outside! You can't be in here, drunk!"

"_Hic. _I'm not -_hic- _drunk! What are you talking about -_hic- _you pretty little girl." I grabbed his under the arms and started to pull him out, apologizing to the customers and pretending that he fainted. Embry got up and helped me carry Hector outside. Hector wasn't anywhere near fat, so he was quite easy to carry without much of a struggle. Thank the gods for shifter abilities.

As we dragged him outside he started to groan and complain in his drunken stupor.

"Pretty -_hic- _little girl, bring me -_hic- _inside. I have work." Embry gave me a look before cringing his nose at the wretched smell of alcohol and bad breath. Hector reached into his pocket and took out a silver flask, which he lifted up to his mouth. Embry took the flask away, gaining his a large amount of complaining.

"Hector! Stop it! You could've gotten fired!" As I was getting ready to start my lecture, Hectors head fell and he started to snore. Embry chuckled lightly and set Hector down by the side of the building, hidden from customers' view.

"What's went wrong with him?" He pointed with his chin to Hectors, twitching figure. It wasn't a pretty sight or odor.

"He gets drunk every once in a while, he doesn't usually get drunk at work though. He's usually much more careful about his drinking habits." Embry nodded, not pressing further into the subject of Hector.

"My mom's like that. She's a good woman, but she sometimes gets a bit drunk. The doctor says she's depressed, she says the alcohol helps her. I don't want her to drink, but if she isn't drinking, she gets depressed and she cries."

"Is she okay?" Embry sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, thinking for a minute before speaking again. He looked sort of cute when he was thinking. Shut up, brain... just shut up... No Pedo-Leah moment will happen, not in a million years.

"My mom doesn't exactly likes doesn't like doctors a lot. She says they don't understand. She doesn't look that good right now, but she's still able to go to work and pay most of the bills, so I don't question her. I pay the rest of the bills." I never heard good things about Tiffany Call but on the other hand, I rarely saw her at all. Everything I knew about her came from the gossiping older waitresses. I didn't even know if she even had a job.

"What do you do for work?"

"Construction and sometimes I do a bit of logging in Forks. Being a shifter gives us few good choices. Our strength makes heavy lifting pretty easy." He sat down at the side of the building, studying Hector. Curiosity took the better of me, so I sat down besides him. It wasn't everyday that someone openly told me about their lives.

"What would you be doing if you weren't a shifter, Embry?" Embry traced circles on the floor with his finger, staring off into the forest.

"In the football team. I wanted to join but Sam said I might injure someone if I accidentally shifted or something." I nodded as he looked up from the ground smiling.

"You know, Leah, nobody bothers to ask us how we're doing being a shifter, so how're you doing?" I pulled on the yellow rubber gloves on my hand. How was I doing? I fell in love with a vampire, I'm still in love with Sam, and I have a crush on a juvenile.

"I'm fine. Just some stuff going on." Embry just laughed, throwing a stone into the surrounding forest. He looked back at me with playful eyes.

"Leah, don't lie to yourself or I. We all know that your life has been... eventful?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sort of sucks. If I weren't a shifter I could be with Rick." Embry cringed at Rick's name and I felt my heart drop a few inches. I don't know why but it just did.

"I don't think that could have happened that easily. Seth would have found out by the leech's scent lingering on you. It would have not ended in a pretty way."

"It might be prettier than this mess." Embry smirked and took a look around, playing with my stupid ass thoughts as he did so. Did he think this was the best possibility for me? Being stuck as a nineteen year old who's forever stuck at nineteen? I was unable to start a new life! I'd probably become unfertile after this... I didn't have my period this month and it just scares me!

"Calm down, Leah. Things will get better."

"Since when was that ever true. I have the worst luck out of all of you." He shook his head and took another long glance at Hector.

"You are not an alcoholic, you aren't doing drugs, you were never raped-"

"I've had my heart broken more than once, and I had sex with a man who left me for my own cousin."

"I rather not think about that. I've seen enough of that stuff from Paul when he isn't holding back his thoughts... it isn't pretty." I smirked and pushed his arm, his overly heavy arm.

"Awww... Embry doesn't like talking about sex! You're just like Seth! That's so cute! So, how long's your dick? You're pretty damn tall so I'm guessin-" I was greeted by a palm over my mouth and an outraged Embry.

"Leah! No, just no!" An eruption of giggles just spilled out, I couldn't help it! I wasn't one to giggle but c'mon this dude looks like an Olympic athlete but he's still nervous about such natural things such as sex and dick length? Wait... asking about people's dick length is sort of creepy... but still. They saw me naked, I deserve the right to talk about that stuff.

As I was giggling, my phone started to vibrate. When I pulled it out of my pocket, I saw the name of the caller. _Rick. _Too bad for him Pedo-Leah had some other pretty boy to talk to.

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

"Jacob! Go answer the door! I think Bella finally arrived." My dad and Charlie were lounging around the television drinking their beers as a loud rumble sounded from outside, followed by the faint smell of leech. I got up from trying to write the damned essay to answer the door.

Bella looked as pale as usual, her face blank and nearly emotionless. She gave me the smallest ghost of a smile as I welcomed her in. Her usual sweet scent was covered up by the annoying fragrance of a certain vampire. She leaned in for a hug so I wrapped my arms around her a tight hug, making sure I wasn't inhaling throughout the awkward embrace.

"Hey, Jacob. Long time no see."

"Mhm, didn't see you since you went to the other side of the world." Tension built in the air as she waved off the comment and went over to sat 'hi' to my dad before going to the kitchen to cook.

"Jacob, don't be rude. Help Bella out with the cooking." Oh, Billy, you're plan of us becoming a happy couple would never work. Grudgingly, I agreed and went over to help Bella flour the fish.

"How's life been treating you, Jacob."

"I don't know. Fine, I guess." Bella stopped and looked a bit hurt as she stepped away.

"Jacob, you do not know what I had to do to come here! I missed my best friend, Jacob. I had to plan this all out just to come and see you!" A bit of my heart wanted to just open up again but another part was just ready to throw her out of the house. She was a traitor! She could have chosen to believe me and stayed away from getting involved in vampires!

"What did Edward say about this?" Bella huffed and turned away to grab something out of the fridge.

"Edward doesn't even know I'm here. He's gone up north to talk to some friends about some murders in Forks." Bella started to beat some eggs angrily as she breathed in heavily through her nose.

"Murders in Forks? Sam never said anything about any murders. Do you need us to go there? Shit..."

"The murders are covered up by the people's ignorance. They're saying it's the bears. Carlisle says he is going to call Sam the moment he gets back from his trip up north. They will be back by tomorrow morning." The fear started to sink in as I paced the small kitchen, if these rabid leeches started to feed in Forks, that meant they weren't so far from the Reservation. What if Seth got hurt?!

"How much do you know about it Bella?" I grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to take a few steps away, "I have to know, Bella. We can protect Forks if we know what's happening. It's my duty as a shifter to protect humans."

"Be quiet, Jacob! Charlie might overhear us," Bella sighed and looked out the window, "Carlisle suspects these are newborn attacks. He's trying to find out who's creating these newborns and he's planning to ask Sam if the shifter pack would be willing to help get rid of the newborns who are attacking the hikers."

"I'll call Sam right now and tell him."

"No, don't. They don't know I'm here, and if you guys go off into Forks, Emmett and Rosalie will attack you! I shouldn't even be here, Jacob. I regret coming here already."

"Then why did you come?" Bella put a pan on the stove and put on the fire, ignoring my question for a second.

"You know I love you. It's just I really love Edward. I just wanted to see how you were doing and all. I wanted someone to talk to... I really love you, Jacob. You're sometimes the only one who understands me."

"I don't need your love." Bella looked close to tears as she stood up and approached me, her hands grazing my chest.

"But I need you. You can't understand how it feels to have no friends, he doesn't let me go out anymore. He means well but he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"He shouldn't control you." She nodded and poured in a stream of oil into the pan, letting it sizzle before tossing in the slices of fish. As I tried to think of ways of helping her, I suddenly noticed it was getting harder and harder to care about her situation, my mind just kept flickering back to Seth. I didn't see him in forever! It was plain, cruel torture!

"Jacob, you know that I really love you don't you? You're like my family. You have to understand that I love Edward. I know you love me, Jacob. I need you to understand my situation."

"Bella, I just can't. I care about you, but I can't see how you love him."

"I just do. I get it, you just want me to love you. Can you not be selfish for once and see that I love Edward?!" Bella just had to rub it in didn't she, well to bad, wounds that aren't there can't burn.

"I don't want you."

"Then why don't you let me love him?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. I'm a shifter, I know how dangerous they can be. You just told me about those murders! You could end up as one of them." Bella just turned her head on me, letting the sizzle drown out the conversation. Even with the strong smell of oil and fish, I could still detect the scent of leech.

"Dinner's ready. Call Billy and Charlie." Bella still turned up her nose as my dad and Charlie sat down at the dinner table, drinking their beers and eating their fish.

"This is wonderful, Bella. Don't you agree, Jacob?" I glared over at my dad as he continued his pursuit of making this stubborn girl love me or me to love her. He just did his normal old man smile and took a sip of beer.

"It's good."

"Thank you, Billy."

"Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife, wouldn't you say, Jacob? Every man needs a good cook, especially the men that can't cook."

Charlie laughed in response and patted Bella on the back as she forced a smile. I tried to see my best friend only to see that it was blurred. She was my best friend because I loved her and cared for her and I still did but to a different extent. Now, Seth was the one that captured my eye and mind while she was just another good friend who kept straining the friendship we had left. Did she not understand how worried I was when she went to some stupid leech city to save her precious Edward?

Did she expect me to just welcome her back after that? And when she comes back, I don't even get a phone call, nothing at all. To know that she listens to Edward's commands to stay away from me doesn't make this any better. My dad continued to harass Bella with questions as she continued to blush and wave everything off, occasionally glaring at me.

"Jacob, why aren't you talking to Bella? Excuse him, Bella. He's been upset that you were unable to visit so long. The heart wants what the heart wants, eh?"

"That doesn't even make sense, Dad." Billy just laughed at himself and started to ramble on about fishing with Charlie. Bella looked over at me with a sugar sweet smile as she folded her hands in her lap.

"So, Jacob. Heard from Jasper that something quite rare occurred while I was gone." Her smile was simply fueled by the fact that I was to remain 'honorable' around my father and she knew she had the upper hand. Since when did she become so cruel?

"You heard right." She looked pleased with her as I felt the conversation between Charlie and my dad cease.

"Leah's been chummy with one of his kind isn't she."

"She isn't anymore."

Bella smiled harshly, "Don't want to admit that one of your kind can fall for one of his? Must be rather hard for you, believing that your type is the best."

I clenched my teeth as I smiled back, "I'll admit it, I just rather that he wasn't using one of his 'abilities' to get at her. It's rather unfair that his type look like Barbie dolls. Apparently, a lot of chicks dig that stuff."

"They do," Bella smiled somewhat pleasantly, "I guess I'm just one of those chicks. Dogs aren't my thing."

I huffed and raised my brow, "I'm sorry, but I guess I prefer dogs over dolls. I guess I even consider dogs over ungrateful chicks like yourself."

"Jacob!"

"Hmph, it's not my fault I found love while you just sit here all alone! Maybe you should shower more often, then you'll get a girl."

"Bella!"

"Maybe I don't want a girl."

Bella cackled menacingly as she stood up, "Well that's because you'll never get one! You don't have the slightest guess what true love is and how hard it's to find."

"I'm sorry I don't sell myself to some rich white boy that looks like a doll! Oh wait, it's 'love'."

She glared back and took a few strides towards the living room, "You'll never get anything close to love! All girls probably think your just some steroid taking jerk! They probably laugh behind your back or something!"

"What if I don't want a girl to love me?!"

"Jacob, Son, be reasonable. Calm down. I'm sorry for my son's rudeness." Charlie nodded as he tried to pull Bella out of the house, as she struggled against him. Sadly for her, police chiefs are used to that.

"Ha! Everyone wants love! Everyone! If you don't get love from a girl, who can you possibly get love from?!"

I ran up to her, stopping Charlie from pulling her out the door. I leant in near her face so that her heavy breath tickled my cheek as she glared at me.

"What if I want a boy to love me." The room grew eerily quiet, even with my exceptional hearing. The wildlife in the forest seemed to hold it's breath, poisoned by my words. I felt my dad's disappointment even with my back turned on him as he let out a shaky breath, breaking the tension that fogged up the air.

"What the fuck... you're gay?!"

* * *

_Isn't that a wonderful response to say to someone who finally told you they were gay? Jk jk... never tell anyone that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come~ Double update today! So there's one more! Yay! But by all means, review my angels._

_-simplysimpre_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

"We got it to work, Seth! Everything's going to work out fine. He's going to choose one of us to bring to the homecoming dance." Eva was practically swooning at the idea, dances seemed to be a pretty big deal to her.

"Yeah, we were also hoping that you'll bring whoever he doesn't choose... If it's okay with you."

"Sure, you guys are amazing!" Eva and Taylor beamed brightly as Brad continued to nudge me, "Oh, so any of your friends have any crushes? My friends are still single, you know."

Eva put a finger on her chin as she glanced over at one of her friends, who was giggling while looking at her salad. Girls have a weird sense of humor. Taylor did some sort of nod before Eva turned back to me, awkwardly in sync. Her sparkly lips stretched into a smile.

"A few girls got their eye on Collin. He's starting to look pretty hot."

"Mhm... finally some new eye candy." I felt Brady huff as he went back to eating, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting from the girls. Collin however, was too busy styling his hair to hear the girls' comment. He seemed quite enamoured by his own reflection recently, lucky for him, many girls took that time to look at their new 'eye candy'. Why did girls even use that word?

"So, Seth... we're going to teach Jacob how to dance after school while I'm tutoring him for English. You want to join us? I'm sure you're great at dancing but just in case."

"Sure, what class?"

"Caul's. It's going to be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, and you two can help us choose dresses tomorrow!"

"Eeeek! I can't wait for tomorrow!" The bell rung, giving me the chance to run away before it was too late. I didn't really feel like dress shopping... I'm a guy for God's sake! Well at least it's going to make Jacob happy. I felt good that I was helping my pack brother get his mate. Seth the Cupid... actually nah... too girly.

Class rushed by all too quickly and in no time, I was inside Caul's classroom, watching Jacob awkwardly waltz with Eva. His essay laid forgotten on the desk. Eva giggled every time she forced Jacob to dip her. Jacob didn't look that happy, was something wrong? I thought my plan was going pretty smooth.

"They look cute together, don't they?" Taylor whispered in this dreamy way as her eyes glazed over. I nodded, fearful of my turn to try to dance. Jacob wasn't bad at all, but he just looked tense holding Eva. Did her smell effect him in someway? It might've because it looked as if he was really nervous.

"I heard that Jacob once went to Prom in Forks... it must have been lovely." Her voice was dreamy as she sighed.

"Mhm."

"What color do you like, Seth?" I shrugged as I began to tap my fingers on the desk I was sitting on. Taylor was putting more powder on her already bronzed face, her eyes still on me.

'Errr... I really like brown and green." Her nose crinkled for a moment before she returned to her usual calm state. Apparently, she didn't seem too fond of my favorite colors.

"That's much too earthy for homecoming. Green is our school color, but that'd mean that almost everyone would be wearing it." Again, she confused me. Why do all girls have to be so confusing? Didn't they like fitting in and all that stuff? Because a lot of girls practically wear the same things, but in like different colors and stuff.

"Isn't that what homecoming is for? Showing our support to the school football team?" Taylor giggled and shook her head, creating a cloud of shimmery brown dust.

"Oh, Seth, you're so silly! Homecoming isn't about the silly little football game, it's all about the dance and looking good." For a guy, she really did act like a girl, she was wearing tight black sparkly shorts... which looked as if they hurt. I wonder how they lived through all this. I really felt bad for them, it wasn't a wonder that Taylor slept with Jacob. Maybe that was the only time he/she could actually let loose from her usual tight clothes. Bleh... I wish I didn't have to know she was a guy! It would have been so much easier thinking of these girls as girls!

"Oh, Jacob! You dance like a prince! Just loosen your shoulders a bit and you'll be fine!" Jacob grimaced and gave me a look before huffing and dancing in step with Eva.

"What's wrong, Seth? Something wrong?" I tore my eyes away from her shorts and saw her blush. Shit, she must have noticed. Why, Seth? Why me?!

"Urr... Ehhh... Umm... I..."

"Oh, Seth. It's no big deal! I've been doing a new workout, you noticed?" Taylor stood up and literally shoved her sparkly ass in my face. It was err... nice, I guess. Round and stuff... I guess it was a nice ass.

"Umm... yeah..." Taylor bent down to hug me, her fake boobs squished on my neck.

"I'm so glad you noticed! I spent forever on it! It took a lot of time and money but it was worth it!" Ahh... she/he got a butt job too. I always wondered why cross-dressers needed so much surgery? At least it ended up looking pretty good and authentic. I heard growling and looked over to see Jacob growling under his breath as Eva giggled.

"Jakie-Poo, why are you growling? It's so cute!" Eva giggled even harder, causing Jacob to growl even more. He pushed Eva away from him and sat down.

He talked between clenched teeth, "Tired, let the others dance."

Eva 'hmpfed' before sauntering over and sitting down besides him, stealing glances as he glared down at the floor. I wondered if he was alright but I was pretty sure he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Taylor pulled me up and led me to the front of the classroom, putting my hands on her hips as Jacob growled even louder.

"Okay, just copy what I do. I'm sure you're going to be amazing, Seth!" I followed her steps, stepping on her foot throughout the whole time. She just giggled. Why me? Throughout my little lesson, Jacob was growling. Eva had already taken an extra precaution and moved down a few desk to avoid him.

By now, I was sure his mate was Taylor. Taylor was the true he-she. No wonder he was so pissed, I was all over his mate! Not his girl, but his mother fucking mate! I tried to pull my hands away, only to have Taylor pull them back, lowering them until I was mere centimeters from her butt. Shit, Jacob was going to kill me!

"See! You're doing much better now. Just concentrate." Eva was sitting, looking pretty miserable, while she put on more stuff onto her face and hair. I did feel bad for her, I guess I would be taking her to the dance... it wasn't that bad. Eva was a pretty good friend and she wasn't a terrible dancer either. Jacob really is protective of his mate, he was practically glaring at us!

"Errmm, I'm tired. Let's stop. I need to go home and do stuff." Taylor pouted but pulled away, giving me a hug before leaving with Eva. Jacob huffed and walked over to me, putting two hands on my shoulders. Was he about to choke me?!

"Jacob, I'm sorry!" He hushed me and guided me out the class, grabbing my book bad with him. He sighed and rested his chin on my head, mumbling about dancing under his breath.

"Don't be. It's fine." I sighed a breath od relief and allowed myself to be pushed out of the school. He brought us to his car and opened the passenger seat for me. I went in, still a bit nervous about touching his mate. Jacob started the engine, glancing at me between his actions. I felt terrible, like 'some one just punched my balls' terrible. Shit...

"You look sick. You sure that you're up for patrols this evening? I can take your place, if you want." Jacob started to drive, a concerned look scrunching up his face.

"I'm fine. Didn't Sam say that you aren't allowed to patrol this week due to... the stuff that happened?"

Jacob nodded, "He's pretty pissed that I disobeyed his orders. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and stuff."

"Oh... well I was fine. Well, for the most part." Jacob chuckled, sounding more like his usual self. I felt myself relax a bit an look out the window.

The sky was cloudy as usual and some trees were yellowing while others stayed perfectly green. It was always nice how some things never changed. As we passed by the thicker part of the forest, I saw a large black body rush past us. I wished we didn't have to drive there, driving was nice and all but it didn't have the perks of running. There was no sweet air or dodging trees, only shiny metal and steering wheels. Not that I could tell Jacob that. He loved his car as much as he loved his own father.

"Ugh... we're going to be a bit late to the meeting. Shit..."

"What's the meeting even about, Jacob?"

"There's been a lot of newborn leeches recently. The Cullen's want us to help them get rid of them. Newborns are the worst, they're stronger and more blood thirsty. They can't control their hunger. The Cullen's are good people, they only feed on wild animals. They've been getting closer and closer and the attacks aren't going well. Too many missing hikers."

I nodded, not really understanding the whole concept, "How many are there?"

Jacob laughed dryly, "There's always more. Just a single bite and another human can become a vampire. But then without control, these newborns drink the blood of any human they come in contact with."

"Oh... that's sort of freaky. Eck... something smells nasty!" Jacob nodded as he stopped the car at the clearing, as we walked closer to the house, my senses started to warn me to run away. A wave of nausea passed over, my nose felt as if it was breathing in pure sugar. It made my eyes tear up and my body to start throbbing. Jacob put his hands on my shoulder, pushing me into the house, reminding me that everything was going to be okay.

As we entered the room, I saw a group of overly pale leeches sitting at the dinning table while the pack stood in the living room, trying to contain their glares and hold Leah down. Rick was standing among the vampires, speaking with the man I knew as the doctor from Forks. The tension was pretty damn thick, no one dared make a sound as we awkwardly sat down. Sam stood up, walking over to the leeches but facing us.

"As some of you were informed, there has been a large 'army' of newborns in the Washington area. The Cullens and I agree that we should join together to fight off this army. The boundaries are now mixed, we will be allowed to patrol the borders of Forks, to keep out the newborns." There was a wave of nods and sounds of agreement coming from the pack, along with a few hesitant glares.

"You may not like this, but these newborns are a threat to our community as much as it is to theirs. We, as shifters, have the duty to keep vampires from attacking the human population. Carlisle, you may inform my pack about what they have to do."

The doctor nodded, his face incredibly calm and beautiful, "The newborns are hiding in the mountains, so I hope you take the extra time to patrol both Forks and the higher mountains around here. Also, if you boys don't mind, we would like to learn some fighting techniques from you, to kill vampires. We would also return the favor."

No one dared to speak as Sam nodded. I looked at the vampires, each of them had this weird beauty to them. They almost looked like Greek statues, immortal and solid. The blonde woman looked as if she hated to be here more than we did, she kept her nose high and glared at everyone of us. I knew that we couldn't smell that nice to her but c'mon it's just manners to pretend. The rest of them looked a lot more friendly, well at least they didn't glare.

I noticed that Emily was nowhere to be seen, Sam must have token her far away in case these vampires lost control. It was a little awkward until Doctor Cullen decided to smile. Which was pretty damn breathtaking... I wasn't gay or anything but damn could that man smile.

"Why don't you guys talk to each other, to break the ice."

"Of course, why don't we all go outside. It's too cramped in here."

As we were led outside, I could immediately tell that most of the pack didn't want to 'break the ice' with the vampires. Probably because all of them were holding their breath to not take in another lungful of sugar. One of the smaller vampires who vaguely made me think of Tinkerbell hopped over to me and held out a hand. I took it in my own and gave her a smile, she didn't seem so bad.

"Hi, I'm Alice! Nice to meet you, even under these... circumstances."

"Seth, Seth Clearwater. Me too." Her hand was deadly cold as she pulled away. A blond man came over and wrapped his arms around Alice protectively.

"This is Jasper, I don't think he's in the mood for talking right now."

I nodded, not many of the pack even attempted to look friendly, not even Quill. They were edging nearer to the woods, holding their breath and shaking wildly. Sam was talking to the doctor and a lady who looked like his wife.

"I don't think a lot of people are in the mood for talking."

Alice made a face and agreed, "Yeah... my family isn't used to this. I'm sorry, it's very new to them and you guys sort of stink."

Oh... how ironic, these sugar coated things calling us stinky. I just laughed and saw Jasper give me a small smirk, it was comforting to know at least they had some emotion other than hate. His eyes were already frightening enough. They were yellow like the rest of theirs but he looked constantly angry, as if he was just about ready to lash out in fury. The yellow didn't look as calm or as happy as Alice's but more clouded and dark.

I noticed that Rick stayed far away from Sam and Leah, who was getting pinned to the floor by Jared due to her shaking. Jacob just glared at this particular bronze haired leech, who was giving him the same exact glare in return. I took another sugary sweet breath as he walked over to me. Was I the only one who they deemed approachable?

"Edward! This is Seth!" He nodded, simply observing me. I felt a bit awkward but put out my hand anyways. He held it in his, welcoming me to a sense of coolness that had been lost for a while. His skin was as hard and as smooth as marble and practically as white.

"Hello, Seth. I'm Edward Cullen, if you didn't already find out by Alice. Alice thinks you're cute." Alice looked a bit flustered and slapped Edward on the cheek, gaining a smirk from Jasper. Edward just smiled, unaffected by the slap.

"Stop using your stupid mind reading stuff on me, Edward! That's so rude, invading my privacy like that."

"No reason not to tell the little boy why you approached him like a pedophile. He seems to be nervous about you." Alice looked outraged from being called a pedophile and cursed at him under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Seth. You're just so much smaller than the rest of them. You're not really much taller than me, really." She was right, I only stood over her by a few mere inches, Jasper and Edward were both taller than me. It sort of sucked shifting so early. It would've been nice to have the chance to grow a bit more. Alice was starting to talk about how much she liked that there was someone around her size when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seth, why don't you go help out Leah while I talk to Edward here." I looked up to see Jacob, his face stern and his question now more of a command, "Please, Pup?"

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

"Hello, Jacob. What do you want to talk to me about?" Edward made no attempt in being friendly and neither did I. He knew what I was going to ask and he wasn't happy.

"You know what I want to talk to you about. Why didn't you let Bella visit me?" Edward glared back, obviously angered that I had the guts to ask.

"What I ask of her to do is not any of your business and I've been thinking about it."

"Amazing, I thought dead people don't have functioning brains." I saw his sister and brother edge away from us and ignored them. It wasn't their time to listen anyways.

"I overheard her talking on the phone with you. I was in her bedroom while she made the call, she didn't notice." Shit... I should've remembered about this leech's good hearing.

"So what?"

The fucking leech had the guts to smile, "I heard about your 'situation'. This imprinting thing would make it impossible for you to love anyone other than 'him', am I right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"This means you won't try to steal my Bella away from me."

"And?" He shook his head, still smiling like a mad man. I nearly gagged at the sugary smell but forced myself to remain stable. I knew better than to attack him.

"She loves you dearly and I cannot stand seeing her in distress. So I am allowing her to visit you, occasionally. We are going to be forced to work together and I hope this can work out between us. This is going to be the closest thing I can get to joining a war and I wish to savor the experience other than trying to keep you two apart."

I nodded, slightly relieved. Lucky for me, Edward just walked away, allowing me to go back to restraining Paul and Leah. Those two were more trouble than they were worth. In my mind I couldn't help but wonder if Bella truly understood why I told her about Seth and me, even I couldn't understand. At least she promised to keep it a secret... not that it would really help if the mind rapist already knew about it.

Paul had already stopped shaking and was just sitting on the ground, talking to Jared about football and patrols. Leah was on the ground, still trying to shake off Quill and Embry. A few of the leeches were looking at the embarrassing scene with smiles on their cold faces.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING IDIOT! HE BETTER WISH SOMEONE GET'S TO HIM FIRST! GAHH! GET OFF! NOW!"

Seth sat down on the floor besides her, just staring at his sister with curiosity. It was an amazing sight, Leah was practically digging up dirt with her kicking, forming a large mound at the foot of her body. Sam looked at her disapprovingly and shook his head, apologizing to Carlisle. It was a bit embarrassing, knowing that while the vampires could stay in control and that we couldn't. Hopefully, Leah could use her fury during the war and rip off some heads of newborns.

"Jacob... tell... them... to... get their fucking asses OFF ME!" Leah was still struggling against their holds as Sam, Carlisle and his wife came over.

"**Leah, stop it.**" Leah stopped and started to cry into Embry's shoulder as the rest of the vampires circled in. We all stood up and looked up at Sam.

"Seth, Jared, Paul, you guys will be going on Patrol with Edward and Jared until four in the morning. You will patrol the mountains, Forks, and the Res. If you must, please go on further."

"Can't I g-"

"No, Jacob. You can go on Wednesday, after we heard word from your tutor that you've been doing good." I sighed and looked at the ground, refusing to let any of the leeches see my pain.

Seth and Jared nodded while Paul pressed his lips together. They ran off into the woods and returned a minute later as giant wolves. Edward and the mean looking one nodded before they all ran off in a blur into the forest. The pixie tilted her head as she watched them all run off.

I had the urge to run after them but knew that Sam would rip my throat off if I did. The doctor brought the attention to him and explained to us that we will start the training immediately at his house. His wife told us she would provide us food and water, the pack willingly agreed and we were on our way to their house. The whole way, I went as far behind as I possibly could, breathing in air free of leech. Their house was huge and modern, much different from the houses in the Res.

I kept my distance from the vampires, still worried about Seth. He was new... he could get hurt if there were a lot of newborns attacking him. I got out of my wolf form when we were told to sit down around a bonfire that the doctor's wife made. She held out a plate of food to me and I shook my head. But she continued to hold it out, her face soft and good-natured. She reminded me of my mother in a way I couldn't understand, she was much too young and pale as chalk. I took it, earning myself a sweet smile.

While the rest of the pack ate in silence, including Leah, the doctor's wife insisted in sitting next to me.

"I heard about your mother, it must have been heart-breaking, having to loose your mother."

"Mhm." She ladled me some more soup and gave me another smile, still giving off this motherly vibe. It was like Emily's but stronger. It was impossible to describe, I just knew that she was too much of a mother to poison my food or anything. Not that poison would even pass through my system.

"I feel terrible for those newborns, they have no idea what's going on but we have no choice but to kill them."

I nodded, still not understand where this whole thing was going. I rather would've just ran into the forest and look for Seth. When we were finished eating and the vampires came back from whatever they were doing Carlisle showed us a map of the area around here.

"The attacks happened mainly on the hiking grounds, which means that the 'army' is very close to Forks and the Reservation. From the looks of it, there is well over a dozen newborns. Newborns have immense amount of energy and do not tire easily. Therefore, they are very difficult to defeat. Have any of you had any vampire attacks recently."

Sam spoke up, "Not so long ago there was a female newborn in our area."

"Hmm... she must have been one of the earlier newborns. There have been many more, recently." I dosed off while they started to talk about recent spottings and attacks. Edward came over and pulled me away from the adults. I followed grudgingly, deep into the forest so we wouldn't be overheard.

Edward stopped near a pile of large boulders and sat down, gesturing for me to sit down besides him.

"It's Bella and mine's graduation tomorrow, we're having a party afterwards. I was hoping that you would like to come, for her."

"No thank you."

"I didn't want to push you too, but I thought you would like the chance to come see her." I nodded, still planning not to go.

"Sure."

"She really cares about your friendship you know, the least you can do is just go to her graduation. You don't have to go to the party."

"I'll think about that."

As we walked back, we fell back into the usual silence of enemies. I don't know why, but I couldn't see this guy as a companion, no matter how much I had to help him. He was still the enemy. Sure, I didn't love Bella like I thought and he wasn't a treat to Seth but I couldn't see past his fucking scent or his stupid glittering skin!

When we went back to the others I could tell that they were startled that we didn't tear each other's heads off. No one said anything but their faces told us more than we had to know. I notice Edward head towards the house and bring back Bella, who snuggled closely to his chest.

I let myself internally growl before welcoming her with a friendly smile and open arms which she gratefully ran into.

"Jacob!"

"Hey, Bella." She smiled up at me as I saw Edward's glare harden. I just hugged her for moment longer, enjoying the envy that poured out of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things. I know this nice place, let's go." I agreed and she chatted her way as we hiked up there, I constantly had to hold her hand do to her constant tripping over roots and leaves. I felt that Edward was looking at us, even without turning back. Awkwardly, it gave me a nice aura of satisfaction.

We walked until we reached a large field of wild flowers where we sat down and enjoyed the fresh sweet smell of non-leech sweetened air. Bella smiled and laid back onto my chest as she looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I really missed you, Jacob. I'm sorry that I was so rude that night."

"It's not your fault. I should've been more understanding about it You... love him after all. It isn't our choice who we love."

After a small silence Bella looked up at me, "So how's it going with Seth?"

I thought about my little pup, running around dangerous mountains, surrounded by newborns who had no control over their own bodies. He could be so far away that I wouldn't be able to hear him if he called. I had the urge to run after him, make sure that he was alright, but I knew that it was against orders... he was going to be fine. He had Paul and Jared, they were experienced and could protect him if they needed, and that mean looking vampire had many faded scars... he must know what he was doing if he's gone through so much.

"I don't know right now, Sam never let me go on patrol with him so I never get a lot of chances to find out what's on his mind. It's just so frustrating! Billy keeps on bringing me down about it, he says we weren't meant to be together. He told me that I was only supposed to protect him."

Bella paused and thought for a moment, her hair ruffling against my cheek, "Do you think you love him?"

"Yeah, I love him. I know I love him. It's just, he knows but he doesn't do anything about it. The other guys just tease me about it and even they don't know what he thinks about it. His thoughts are always so jumbled and it's too hard to understand them."

I sighed, feeling more miserable than I did before. The dipshit that said telling other's made things better was fucking wrong, letting Bella know was more like digging into the ground than letting a load off my back. She was in love, she couldn't understand this. She always has people loving her every moment of her petty white girl life. I was just here, getting attention from some female specimens while the one I loved completely ignored everything I tried to put in front of him. Maybe I wasn't trying enough.

"Seth seems like a sweet boy, at least from the times I have seen him. Charlie really likes that kid."

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing. He's just perfect."

He really was, he was the perfect height for me to hug and he radiated some awkward happiness everywhere he went. I couldn't help it that I was in love with this boy and every damn thing about him. I couldn't help that I got jealous whenever he looked at girls or touched them. I wanted him to be mine and only mine. Why can't the boy get it through his skull? Couldn't he see how much it pained me to know the fucking Goth Barbie got to touch him more than I ever did?

I looked down at Bella, but in my moment of pure fantasy and leaned down and kissed her pale pink lips. In my mind, all I saw was Seth, but in my eyes I knew it was her. I felt her hand on my jaw moments before she started to scream. As I pulled away I saw her wrist go slack. As I started to apologize I felt the world around me lurch. I felt guilty but couldn't understand the awkward sensation that passed through my mind.

All I could think of was Seth. Even though he was nowhere to be seen, I felt as if he was the reason behind this sensation that brought waves of strength over my fogged up mind. Was he hurt? Was he trying to get my attention by magically making me worry like some sort of sissy? Was this his way of lashing out on me for kissing Bella?!

A clear, ear piercing howl brought me out of my thoughts as I looked to the mountains. Bella must have heard it too, as she clung to me, wrapping her frail arms around my neck. I grabbed her by the waist and ran back to the Cullen's place. That was Jared's howl and if he was hurt... who the fuck knew what Seth was doing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the double update! This was my longest chapter yet... and I actually enjoyed typing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it, please review! Reviews are like little beams of encouragement and I need a bit of encouragement to make myself type during the dog days of summer!_

_Also I must thank _**Demon2Angel** _and_ **brankel1** for being such sweet reviewers/ readers!

_-simplysimpre_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18~_

**Warning: Edward is OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

_Shit... shit... I wonder if Seth's okay?! Mom is gonna kill me if he gets hurt!_

My limbs hurt from all the pumping but I didn't dare let the rest of them catch up too me. No matter what, I needed to make sure my lil' bro was protected. There was no way I was leaving him with rabid newborns! Hell... as much as I tried I still couldn't hear him! It was driving me insane... Mom was so going to kill me, She was going to make me the house maid or something!

_A little dramatic there, Leah-Poo? Although you would look dashing in a maid dress. French maid or those English maids? I want the one with the shorter skirt._

_PAUL! You're alive! Oh, I'm so relieved! Take care of Seth for me, okay? I can't believe you're alive! Oh... Paul! I can't believe you're alive! I was so scared that you were all dead..._

_Wow... that's the happiest you ever were to hear me. Well... I'm not gonna complain._

**_To the mountains! North. Go straight north! _**

_Got Bella back, gotta go get my Pup. I don't hear them! JARED?! Paul?! Seth?!_

_Jake, Man... stop screaming like a bitch and come help us. Seth's down. Jared? You here?_

_Sorry... there's eight. Eight leeches. Wait two ran out. I'll chase._

The world was a blur as I caught the scent of Seth. Jacob was already over him, snapping at anyone, friend or foe, that got too close. Wild vampires were jumping in the trees, a sparse few on the ground being slashed to pieces by the pack. The ones in the trees were smart enough to stay there as the Cullen's jumped up, attempting to wrestle them down.

I nudged my nose against my brother's fur, it was wet. A putrid red liquid was leaking out of a large gash that was slowly healing up. The fight went on wildly around us, filled with gruesome odors and body fluids... mainly from my pack. I snapped at a passing newborn, efficiently ripping off an arm. It tasted like metal and the screech it came with rung in my ears. No one dared got near Seth as Jacob growled fiercely, baring his teeth. I nudged again at Seth, who whined and squirmed in the large puddle of blood.

He didn't look good, his fur was heavily matted to his body in dried blood. The twigs and roots on the ground were sticking to him, causing him more and more pain. His panting was heavy and his eyes were unfocused. Jacob licked the area around the wound, keeping it from major infection, not that infection would mater. The wound should close pretty soon.

The vampires jumped about, their pale skin shining in the dark of the forest. Snarling and growling played in the background as the pack ran after them. I snapped whenever one got near but I felt the need to wait until Seth looked better. Jacob, on the other hand, thought he should be the holy chosen one and be Seth's guard.

_Go! Leah just help the pack. I can take care of my own imprint._

_Fine, don't let him get hurt or I'm going to rip off what makes you a man._

_If I do, I'll do it myself._

I had no doubt that Jacob could take care of Seth, he was more than double Seth's wolf size and was only comparable to Sam by strength. I leaped in the air and caught a leech by the foot, Paul came over and snapped at the other foot. We pulled in opposite directions until the cold, hard flesh tore and the man screamed for his dear life. These vampires didn't work together the way the Cullen's did. They just jumped in whenever they thought they could beat us and would jump out the moment the fighting got too hard.

"Filthy dogs, get out of our way!"

"Eck, who let the dogs out?"

"Why, why, look what decided to ruin our party... those hikers smelled delicious."

I saw smacked to the ground by a large vampire that landed on me, I felt my pack members pull the body off, allowing me time to breathe before jumping back into the battle. Cruel words were heard above as the Cullen's wrested the rest of the bodies off the upper branches of the canopy, dropping them down to us like bread crumbs.

Even when torn apart, the body parts were still able to move, groping along the floor. It was quite the sight, legs trying to put themselves upright as eyes blinked wearily, trying to look for their bodies as their hands grabbed whatever they could. we spent our time tearing the limbs apart, until all the scraps were more like large moldy chunks of meat. The stink was thick in the air, filled with the yelling and screaming of the heads. It was like a horror movie... they were like zombies, still moving after death, waiting for their parts to be burned and their eyes to melt out in a large bonfire.

_Shit... they taste nasty. For something that smells like cotton candy and shit... they taste like petrified corpses._

_Embry... you gotta be fuckin' kidding me right now. Leeches are just functional corpses. Get your facts straight. Ugh... few more too go. Are you okay, Leah? _

_Fine._

_Seth is going to be okay, you know? Just in case you're worried. He'll heal._

_Thanks, Embry..._

The fight died down and a total of seven bodies were on the ground, all shredded into pieces. It was hard to tell who was what, or if they were even more than large cold chunks of rock. Sam shifted and came out of the denser forest, holding a lighted match in his hands. He lit a large bonfire as the pack and the Cullen's started to throw in the pieces of leech.

One of the Cullen's, Jasper, I think, stood to the side, observing the burning. He was in the trees early, wrestling down a man that looked twice as heavy as him. The man was attacking his girlfriend before he stepped in, wrestling the man out of the canopy in mere seconds. How he did that, I didn't know, but his eyes shone with pure satisfaction as the chunks of that man were being thrown into the fire.

I saw Seth writhe in pain as his body shifted back to human. I shifted back and pulled on the shirt that was wrapped around my legs to go help my brother up. Jacob was doing the same, as we were about to lift him up, the doctor stopped us.

"His ribs, they didn't heal properly. If you allow me to bring him back to my house, I can mend them so they heal properly in my care."

Jacob gave me a look and we both stood back as Rick lifted Seth's form in his arms. Seth cried out in pain and Jacob went over to soothe him. Everyone else looked almost perfectly fine, even though we got many scratches and bruises, they faded away to nothing.

As the fire burned brighter, we heard a few braches break from above. As we looked up, we saw a young male hiding in the trees, his face was stained with fresh blood and his eyes gleamed a bright scarlet. As Edward was about to climb the tree, he ran off into the deep forest, letting the fading light envelope him. We walked in silence as Seth moaned in pain, clutching his ribs. I couldn't stand seeing my own little brother in that sort of pain. What I would've gave to switch places with him.

I fell behind the group as the Paul and Jared happily cheered and hooted about victory along with the largest of the Cullen's, all of them acting as if they never hated each other. Embry stayed back with me, letting the group go ahead before he started to talk. It was always much nicer being out of their hearing, knowing too much was already a specialty of the pack and I didn't want it happening with the vampires too.

"You don't look to happy about Rick holding Seth."

"You don't say." It felt oddly comfortable to talk to Embry, he wasn't as outgoing as the rest of them and it just made me feel calmer.

"So, you like Rick, or no? You were kissing him and all..."

L laughed harshly, me like Rick? Well... it was pretty possible, but there was still no way I was going to tell him. How could I trust that he won't go around telling everyone that I have a crush on the enemy... well not exactly enemy but pretty damn close.

"I don't know. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him."

"You sure? Seth made it sound like you did."

"Seth makes it sound as if seeing me kiss someone is like seeing me have sex with them. He's a fragile little boy." Embry nodded, running his hands over his short hair. The few scars left on him were fading quickly, leaving him looking perfect and new. It was nice walking or jogging with him in the forest. He contrasted so beautifully to the deep green of the evergreen trees and paler green bushes.

"How many people _have_ you kissed?" I smirked at the thought, there wasn't a lot of guys who were interested in such topics.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Keeping a record of me, Embry? Am I that much of a culprit that I deserve a full interrogation?"

Embry put his hands up in surrender, "No, you're clean. Just wanted to know how our she-wolf's life was."

"I've only kissed handful of guys before Sam got into the picture."

"Sam never said much about you."

I scoffed, "Who has time for plain old Leah when they have someone as beautiful as Emily to talk about?"

"You're pretty beautiful, yourself."

"Complements get you nowhere in life, Embry. Especially with me. I've got pulled under that one time too many."

"Don't worry, I never intended to do that in the first place. I was just saying the truth." I laughed freely, feeling the best I did in days. If Seth wasn't going to have his ribs mended this very moment, this would have been the best I felt this whole month.

A clear scream pierced the sweet silence, I felt my heart drop as it continued and Embry covered my ears with his hands, which actually did nothing but it was nice that he cared. The screaming continued for a minute before it stopped, giving us the chance to run back to the Cullen's glass house. The pack and other vampires, other than the doctor and his wife, were sitting outside, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Jacob was groaning as Edward looked at him with a smirk and a raised brow. What the fuck was he doing, all smiling like a creeper and all. Bella walked out of the house with a cast over her hand, grasping Edwards attention. Jacob continued to groan and moan before he decided it was better to groan and moan in the forest instead of making it a public display.

Rick was talking in a calm manner with Jasper, discussing who could have made the newborns. Overall, I didn't really care who made them as long as those pale ass motherfuckers stayed away from Seth. They could do their diamond shine elsewhere, like California or something. There was plenty of sun there for them to show off their sparkle. We already had enough sparkle for the rest of our lives and as far as I know, we couldn't get back to being regular humans with them around.

"Leah, I'm very sorry about your brother." Rick had his usual charming smile on which I returned with a cold glance.

"Hmphf."

He rolled his eyes, taking my hands in his, "Leah, stop acting like a child."

"Very true, if I were to be a child you would be a child molester. Luckily all you did was just sexual assault." The others began to non-discreetly listen into our conversation, not that I was very bothered about it.

"I didn't touch you in anyway that looked anything near sexual assault."

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they? I'm sure my brother in there would agree with me."

"He is family, of course he will agree with whatever you plant into his young mind. Don't manipulate children to get your way, Leah."

I growled walking away from him, Embry walked with me to the front of the house, where we were away from the stupid leech's eyesight.

"Sam's order messing with your feelings?"

"How'd you guess. I can't say a nice word to him unless he's not there." Embry nodded, gazing at the large windows of the Cullen's house. I looked up to see Doctor Cullen, motioning us in.

"Don't worry, if you actually like the guy, you'll find a way." We walked through the large doors and into the lushly furnished living room, it made me envious but these guys been around for hundreds of years, of course they would be loaded. Seth was unconscious on the coffee table, breathing in heavily. His bare chest was covered in multiple dark bruises that were very slowly fading.

"Seth... are you okay?"

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

I could hear Leah speaking to me, but I couldn't talk back. A searing pain ran through my body, it was as if a million men decided to have a party on my chest. It was so hard to breathe, my ribs were back to normal but the muscles and organs they have punctured didn't heal as fast.

"Seth, would you like some morphine? I will have to use a large amount, but it's the best I can do."

"Just give it to him, Doctor Cullen."

"I'll go get it, Carlisle. Leah, are you okay? You're shaking, my dear."

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? Let me bring you a glass of cola."

"Thank you..."

"Esme, just call me Esme, dear. Here's the cola and here's the morphine."

"Thank you, Esme."

I felt him use his nails to break open a hole in my skin as he dripped in the morphine, constantly tearing the skin as it healed. The morphine had this sweet drowsy effect that made the pain go away effortlessly. Even the constant tearing became nothing more than a gentle touch. I heard footstep go up the stairs followed by excessive angry whispering. From the voices I recognized them as Jacob's and Edward's. Curiosity got the better of me and I zoned into their conversation.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry... I was thinking about 'him'." It was followed by nervous laughing as they closed the door of some room.

"I don't care, just don't ever do that again or I'll be the one to punch you, believe me, it'll hurt."

"Ugh, I'm sorry. It was just my bad timing."

"Bad timing? Jacob don't fool me, she told me about what you felt and believe me, I saw it too. You're thinking about her now."

"Only because you won't stop mentioning her," his voice growled.

"Now you're thinking about him, aren't you? Too bad he doesn't like you back, doesn't that suck, Dog? Although it looks like you would need some."

"Shut up, Edward. I'm fine with whatever he likes, I just care that he's happy?"

"Happy? Ha. You want him, Dog. Don't lie to yourself. Didn't he look absolutely delicious shirtless? Didn't you love how his chest looked?"

"You manipulative little dead man."

"I have better things to do than hear your petty insults."

"Whatever, let's go back down." I heard the sound of Jacob getting pushed against the wall, followed by an awkward silence and more thumps. Grunting and cursing were the only sounds that escaped their mouths as I heard Carlisle sigh. Leah snickered and held onto my hand, squeezing it each time Carlisle cut into my skin.

"They're fighting..."

"Don't worry, Carlisle, they're boys. A little... roughhousing would loosen up the tension."

"You're probably right, Esme... can you go fetch a deer for me? I'm getting a little thirsty. I didn't have much to drink for a few days and I can't let him heal on his own, at least not yet."

"Of course, Dear. I'll leave it outside once I catch one." The door closed softly behind her swift footsteps as the grunting got louder. What the fuck were they doing up there? Was Jacob okay?

"Stop... it... Edward."

"Stop thinking about it, it's pissing me off! Ugh!" Leah snickered even louder, her hand shaking on mine. The sound of metal crashing onto wood brought Leah into hysterics as she let go of my hand. I felt the morphine getting burned out by my body, bringing me to a sudden wake. Carlisle held me back down, letting me awkwardly rest on the coffee table like a dead frog.

Leah was on the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed, tears running down her eyes. Carlisle shook his head in disappointment as I was trying to contain the burning pain, couldn't I just pass out already? The pain was gnawing at the fresh new skin, letting sweat trickle down my chest in small crevices. My eyes were bombarded by shocking oranges and reds, all of them trying to burn out my eyes.

"Leah," Carlisle sighed, "Why don't you go outside?"

"A certain Rick is out there. I rather not be around him right now."

"I've heard from Edward. I hope you two resolve your problems. Rick is very enamoured by you."

"As if," she huffed.

"Seth, are you alright."

"Ngg..."

"Don't speak if it hurts to do so." I nodded, my teeth grinding against each other. My lungs felt as if they were being slowly burned over a bonfire, roasting and sizzling. I gasped for breath as my lungs got weaker. Carlisle ran his cold hand over my chest, stroking away the heat. I closed my eyes, praying for my body to heal faster. I could already feel the skin growing and the torn muscle fixing itself up, but the pain raged on. I clenched my teeth, hoping that my brain could bring me elsewhere.

"Edward... get off of me! Gah! What was that for!"

"You're giving me dirty pictures! Stop thinking and I'll stop it." Jacob groaned as Edward threw him against another hard surface, resulting in a crash.

"Those boys will completely ruin the floor... Guess I'll just fix it later tonight."

I felt my world go a blissful black as my brain decided to finally give me some mercy from the healing. The pain slowly faded away, leaving this dull throbbing in it's place. I pulled myself up, feeling rather exposed being shirtless in front of a few faces that I didn't notice there before. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, but the noises from upstairs were as wild as before.

"Hey, Seth. Are you feeling better? I can get more morphine from my dad's office if you want." Alice had her cool hand on my shoulder, handing me a cup of water. Jasper was sitting on the couch, awkwardly stiff as he looked at the ceiling as if trying to see through it.

"Mhm. Thank you, Alice." Alice beamed back as me and sat on the couch next to Jasper, who swiftly swung an arm over her. Alice seemed like a nice person, she also seemed to be the most optimistic out of the Cullen's.

"Why don't you just stop tiring yourself up, Dog! Grrr..."

"Not unless you stop raping my thoughts!"

"You would like that wouldn't you! I can't do that, you dumbass! Stop thinking about stuff and I'll stop!"

Alice sighed and looked dreamily at the vase of flowers beside her, "At least this means we can finally repaint his room. That'd be fun to do."

They didn't seemed to stop for the next whole hour, what were they trying to do? Wreck the house? It was pretty loud and they didn't seem to be content with the damage done so each thump was followed up by crashes.

A few minutes later, Esme and Bella came pack with bags filled with food. I noticed that the rest of the pack and vampires were outside, talking about strategies and arguing about what kind stank more. I wasn't really bothered by the scent of the Cullen's. They didn't smell that terrible, it was just a bit annoying now.

I sat on the couch and rested my head as Alice talked on about colors and patterns for the floor that Jacob and Edward were efficiently wrecking. It was sort of peaceful, in a weird sense.

"I want something bright, we never get to have bright colors here. Edward only wants burgundy and black, what's the fun in that? Jasper, you look a bit bored. Why don't you go outside?"

Jasper just smiled and kissed Alice on top of the head, _eck_, "Alice, it's impossible for me to be bored with you around."

Alice smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Why did everyone think I was invisible while they showed public displays of affection? The noises from upstairs stopped and were only followed by a groan and a chuckle.

Alice looked up in wonderment, "Why don't you go check on them, Seth?"

"Sure."

I followed my nose up the metal staircase until I reached a floor that looked pretty messed up. It looked as if a tornado went through it, leaving valuable antiques untouched. I carefully made my way to the door that was left slightly open. Few specks of blood sprinkled the broken floor, along with what looked like a broken laptop.

"Stop it! God! Shit..." I pushed open the door and saw a pretty messed up Jacob lying on his stomach, his clothes absolutely shredded and throw about. Edward was on top of him, pinning his bare back to the ground, his pale chest was exposed, only slightly covered by his ripped shirt. Luckily for me, his jeans weren't too messed up.

"What... what are you guys doing?" Jacob moaned and left his face to the ground. Edward, who looked much more composed, stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a questionable look and slowly pushed me out of the room, following after. He closed the door and put his hands on both my shoulders, leaning down so we were face to face.

"You know about Jacobs... likings, don't you?"

"Umm... what likings?" I fidgeted under his yellow eyes as he smirked.

"His likings for g-" He made a flourish with his hand, indicating the lengthened word. Guys.

"Ooooooo..." Were they doing what I thought they were going? This is not really becoming a good day for me... please tell me my brain is wrong.

Edward nodded, "Well he needed help, so I, being a gentleman, decided to help him."

I felt my face heat up as I awkwardly nodded before Edward walked back into the room. Running downstairs I heard the largest vampire howl with laughter along with the rest of the pack as Jacob started to scream. Why did they think... that sort of stuff... was so funny! Eck! As I went into the living room, Esme shook her head in disapproval, handing me a plate of chicken. At least someone agreed with me.

Alice whispered what Edward said into Bella's ear as I tried to drown out my thoughts. Bella erupted in giggles and blushed furiously. WHY THE FUCK DO THEY THINK IT'S SO FUNNY?! I hid my face, trying to get the rancid thoughts out of my poor little brain. What did I ever do to deserve such... sinful thoughts?

"FUCKING EDWARD! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

_Sorry that it's a little shorter than I would like it to be... Well OOC Edward is a cockblocker! DUN DUN DUN! Poor Jacob and Seth... What will they ever do? Review! ;)_

_-simplysimpre_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19~_

**AU: Just randomly decided to update in middle of the week... happy summer? Don't worry, I'll still do my weekend update!**

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Kill me now... we've been here a whole hour! How long could they possibly take to find a dress for homecoming?! We've practically been to every single store in this plaza! I sat by the pile of bright pink dresses while Jacob sat by a pile of red and blacks. As I guessed, he chose Taylor to be his date to the dance. Eva was a bit offended at first put got over it once I told her I'll wear a pink tie to match her.

Eva came out dressed in a pink dress that looked exactly like the one before. She cat walked towards me and struck a pose that looked like the dance old Egyptian people did. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.

"How does this one look?"

I looked over it, it looked pretty hard to get into. It wrapped around her body like the sausage tubing stuff. Now I want sausages... damn dress.

"It looks good." Eva looked at the mirror and fluffed up her hair before making a face and grabbing another dress on the pile and going back into the dressing room. Guess she didn't like that one. I sucked the rest of my chocolate smoothie and laid down on the pile of dresses. At least these dresses are useful for something.

Sadly, my injuries from yesterday healed overnight. So no school was missed. At least Collin didn't get stuck in detention today, we got caught up on stuff and ran a few laps during lunch. He was getting faster and stronger everyday. I was just waiting for him to start getting a fever. I would never wish for him to get sick but I really wanted him to be part of the pack, he was my best friend and ever since I shifted we've been taking less and less. We didn't even have out usual video game days anymore!

"Jacob, you like this dress?" Taylor strutted up to Jacob, wearing a floor length black dress. It looked like a pretty cool witch costume. It was all flowy and magical looking. If she had a pointy hat it would've made a hell of a costume. Jacob grunted and Taylor spun in a circle before landing on his lap. Were they going to go all ewwie in front of me too?!

"Thanks, Jacob. But maybe I'll try on another dress!" She took a short red one and ran back inside as Jacob groaned and slumped over in his chair. I couldn't really look at him without blushing, not after what Edward and him were doing. Was he practicing for Taylor with Edward? Actually, I rather not think about it.

"How can they stand this?" Jacob was moaning into the dresses, efficiently wrinkling them.

"Girls like this type of stuff. Leah does this all the time."

Jacob groaned as he threw the dresses of the pile, "Well it's fucking stupid. Let's go watch a movie."

"Sure? What movie?"

"There's this new horror movie out, it might be fun. Seeing some fake blood and all."

"Let's go!"

We walked to the theater, looking behind us every few seconds to make sure Eva and Taylor didn't fins us. As expert as we were at hiding, I had a feeling girls were great finders. Or pretty crappy ones... I couldn't really tell the difference. Either they knew what a 'perfect' dress was or they just kept passing by it, because I don't get how it can take half the afternoon only for them to turn down every dress they find.

When we got to the theater, we paid for out tickets, got popcorn, and sodas. There wasn't a lot of people in the theater at this time, only some elderly folk and adults. Lucky for me, my height let me pass as an eighteen year old. Or it might've been the fact that the ticket seller was drooling over Jacob while selling me my ticket.

As we sat down and random ads were shown on the large screen. Jacob sighed and awkwardly made me look at him as he mumbled some words.

"I was just fighting with him... I wasn't doing what he said we were doing. Really, Seth. He was just playing around, I wouldn't do that stuff. Not with him."

I stiffly nodded still uncomfortable about the topic, "Okay."

He smiled a bit, throwing his arm over the back of my seat, "Thanks for understanding, Pup. Edward's sort of a mind reader thing. It's fucking annoying. Good thing he can't read it when we're in our wolf forms. That would suck if we ever had to go against him."

"Why would we go against them? Aren't we like allies with them now? They seem like good people."

Jacob shrugged, taking a sip of his soda, "I don't know. I just don't trust 'em. I know his dad and mom are pretty darn cool and controlled but he isn't like that. Just look at it this way, if he can know what you're thinking, he can attack before you attack."

"But why would we even think of attacking them? They're good people."

"That's not always the case. People change and so do vampires, how do we know that they won't do something evil and join the other side? With all these new vampires, more poor kids will start shifting. They don't deserve to live like this, patrols and all will keep them away from ever leaving the Res."

Jacob always seemed so depressed about being a shifter. I thought it was fucking cool, we were like superheroes, getting rid of the evil villains that attack our town. I was actually pretty proud of being one and if we weren't supposed to keep it a secret, I'd love to just shift and dance around like a wolf. Well not dance... but yeah... I'd love other people seeing me as a wolf. Not just some little Res kid but a fucking magical beast.

"What if they like being a shifter?"

"When does that ever happen?" he scoffed.

"I sort of like being a shifter. If I weren't a shifter I would still think the whole pack is full of druggies and annoying show offs. I'm really glad that I found out you guys weren't. I actually really missed seeing you, Jacob. I didn't really get to talk to you ever since you turned sixteen. You were my favorite cousin when I was younger."

Jacob smiled and threw an handful of popcorn at my face, "Thank, Pup. Am I still you're favorite?"

"Hmm... Emily's been pretty cool... she always makes muffins for me and she stopped trying to dress me in girl clothes..."

Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, slightly squeezing me, "Just say I am, Pup. You know I am."

"Stop complementing yourself. Cockiness gets you nowhere."

Jacob shrugged, "The ladies seem to like it."

I looked up to see a large smirk plastered on his face, "Aren't you gay, though?"

He nodded, "My imprint is a guy, I'd much rather have him tell me he likes it than any lame little girl. Wonder if he'll tell me today."

"Go ask him then."

"He doesn't seem to want to tell me at the moment."

I nodded, it was pretty sad that Taylor didn't treat him right. I couldn't blame her though, she couldn't know how much it hurt him to not have her love directed at him. We stayed silent throughout the rest of the commercials, only giving eye contact whenever we took a handful of popcorn and out hands awkwardly brushed.

The movie was pretty bad, filled with fake blood and parties where the girls were kidnapped and their body parts severed off and thrown into the back woods. We laughed as the others in the theater gasped and covered their eyes. Apparently scared by the murderer called the 'Black Devil'. The main characters were a detective and his girlfriend who investigated the scenes of the crime as more and more murders followed.

"So... fucking... fake," he managed to let out between laughs.

In the end, his girlfriend got killed and he was taken to a mental hospital, where the Black Devil was patiently waiting to make him join his girlfriend. We got some glared from some people for laughing but hey, it was pretty fun. Jacob left his arm around my shoulder as we left the theater. It was weird but it didn't bother me much. so I just left it there.

We walked back to the dress store and not very surprisingly, Eva and Taylor still had a small pile left to try on. This time, when Eva got out of the dressing room, she didn't look that happy. She sat down on my lap, her lips pouted as she fluttered her eyelashes, reminding me slightly of flies.

"Sethie... where did you and Jacob go? It's been nearly two hours, Hun."

"I'm sorry, Eva. We just went out to go see a movie."

"I would've liked to go with you..."

"I'm sorry, Eva. We can go another time."

She sighed and flattened down my hair, "Fine... there's this new romance movie coming out soon, I've been waiting to see it for a while... let's go the weekend after homecoming?"

As much as my manly side wanted to kill it's self, I being a perfect gentleman, agreed.

"Sure, Eva. Your dress looks pretty."

She got off my lap and twirled in her sparkly short dress, "Thanks Seth! I love it too!"

As she twirled, I noticed the slightest thing, it was too short... if wasn't tight or anything but it looked something like a ballerina's tutu and for some reason. Ballerina tutu's are usually pretty high up... and I had to see her frilly pink underwear. I wasn't some little boy who was scared of underwear or anything but I had enough of frill pink stuff for one day.

"Umm..."

Eva smiled, "Yes, Seth? Is something wrong?"

"Uh... your dress is a-"

"A what, Sethie?"

I fidgeted under her glare as Jacob snickered. How was I supposed to tell a girl the dress was a little small and that she's literally showing me her underwear?

"Your dress?"

"Spit it out already, Seth. I don't have all day."

I clamped my hands onto the seat as I let my eyes drift to the floor, practically whispering at that point.

"I think you need a larger size... your underwear shows."

I looked up, expecting her to be embarrassed as I was but no. I saw a girl version of Godzilla. She was practically blowing steam out of her ears and her bronze face was flushed red. Her nails were digging into her palm as she let out heavy puffs of air.

My internal flight instinct kicked in and I was ready to dash out of the door. But I was surrounded by expensive party dresses and I knew better than to ruin them. I laughed nervously as she took steps closer to me, her face only inches away from mine.

"Are... you... calling... me... fat?!"

At that point, I cowered and slid out of her way as she started screaming out countless swears and profanities. All the while, Jacob was giving me this awkward dreamy stare as he laughed.

**LEAH'S POV**

"Well wasn't that some good fun."

Jared snorted and punched Quill in the shoulder as the blonde bitch and the pixie ran in the treetops back to their glass mansion. We crunched through the fallen leaves as we reached Sam's place, kicking the troublesome stones out of our path. Fighting newborns wasn't easy work, not when one of the vampires on our side couldn't stop murmuring snarky remarks about dogs every moment she got.

We had ran into two newborns who were about to sneak into a hotel in the port. When we got to the first one, the bitch spent forever wiping the blood from her boots and let the other one get away. He ran right past her during her little fit and nearly ran into a bus! A bus! How the hell could she let him get so close to the streets ad not hold him back?!

We could've gotten is so much trouble. The bitch didn't even take the blame, she said our wet dog smell made her distracted! Ha! Says the girl that smells like she slept in caramel. Ugh... such a prissy little thing. She thought she was os great... in her designer boots and all.

"Good fun my ass."

"Don't mind if I do." I swatted his hand away, Paul was just an ass himself. Sam had been kind enough to waste my only weekday off by putting me in patrol from the morning to now, such a sweetheart. I was alone with those vampires until Paul and Quill came after school was over! How did he even find out?

As we reached the house we smelled the savory smell of thick soup. Emily was stirring a giant pot, dropping in mushrooms and potatoes. She nodded to us as we came in and situated ourselves at the dining table. Emily looked as elegant as always, even if she was wearing just plain jeans and an apron.

"Hello, Leah," she said as she passed me a bowl of the thick soup. Paul and Quill dug in like beast the moment they got their soup and bread. I paced myself and tried to look ladylike in front of Emily, there was no way I was going to make a fool of myself in front of her. When the two were done they ran outside to play football... typical idiots.

Emily sat down besides me, drinking her soup in dainty sips. She would glance up every few seconds, still too slow for my eyes. After a while she put down her spoon and sighed.

"Leah? I'd really like for this to stop."

"What to stop? Me eating?"

"No, us!"

"There's no us." Emily looked hurt and I pretended not to care, she could have precious Sam console her.

"Leah, this is unreasonable."

"I know."

Emily poured a spoon of cream into my bowl, avoiding to look in my eyes. I really cared about her, she was my best friend since forever! But she took my other best friend from me, the one who I knew that I loved. Was it even possible to simply forgive her? Even if she took my whole future away from me? She was my best friend but still my worst enemy.

"Can we pretend it never happened?"

"How? He's always going to be there to remind me."

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't just give him back, Leah! He's going to be my husband soon! It would've been so easy, turning him down if it didn't pain him so much. It's not my fault I fell in love with him when he just broke up with you! I couldn't turn him down, Leah. The pain, the pain in his eyes that showed up whenever I rejected him. I couldn't help it, Leah. He needed help!"

I hung my head, I knew how sad he was those weeks. What about me? I know it pained him... maybe more than it pained me. I just... I just couldn't get over it! I loved the man, more than I even loved myself. Everyone thought that one day we were going to marry one day. The gossip that sprung up around after he got with Emily... Everyone said it was my fault! How the fuck was I supposed to do anything about a stupid shifter thing that I didn't know about!

"I know."

"What if we just go out, and talk. Away from here. Please, for me."

I hesitated as Emily gave me puppy dog eyes... why don't I ever look like that when I do puppy dog eyes?

"Ugh... fine. Where?"

"There's this nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, 'La Bella Italia'."

"Now?"

"You have a car right? I'm pretty sure you're still hungry." I grunted and walked out to my car, Emily literally skipping at my side. As I started my car, Emily was beaming like crazy. No one beams the way she does.

"See, you won't see him but I get to see you! It's perfect!"

"Mhm."

"Don't be so cross, Leah. It's nice going out once in a while. I really do want to fix things with us, don't you?"

I hesitated, "Sort of."

The sky was slowly getting grey as I drove. Emily tried to keep a casual conversation going but every time the words 'Sam', 'date', 'love', 'wedding', 'kiss', 'friends', 'he', 'him', 'sex', 'hot', 'tan', 'like', 'family', 'sweet', 'pants', 'smoke', 'cold', 'pack', 'boy', 'chocolate', 'movie', 'bed', 'salt', 'Rick', 'ice', or even 'us' came up in a conversation, I would have this tiny part of me wishing to stop driving and push her out of the car.

I felt evil but I kept that to myself. I didn't want to look weak, not in front of her. When we arrived at the restraint we were put at a window table. Emily looked too happy with this, she was jumping in her seat like a little girl.

"I never gone out in the longest time!"

"Sure."

"Really! Sam never had time to bring me out here. He's always so busy, with council stuff and all."

I just nodded, looking back down at the menu. Italian food wasn't exactly my favorite but the food sounded pretty good. Emily pulled my menu down, giving me a stern look.

"Leah, please don't ignore me."

"I'm not."

"Really? Leah, we used to be best friends."

"Used to."

Emily huffed, "At least try, Leah. I never got another friend like you ever since you started to ignore me. We were like sisters, Leah. Remember? We always would tell everyone that we were sisters."

"That was when we were younger, stuff change."

"I know, but I want to know the changed Leah. No matter how much we changed, I'm still going to love you."

If I were on my period, I would've burst out crying, but no. Instead, I felt a smile tug on my lips as I felt my heart swell the teeniest bit.

"The changed Leah still loves you too, just in a different way.

Emily laughed and held my hands, "That's good enough for me. So, found anyone yet, Sister?"

"I officially have given up."

"What about Rick?"

I raised a brow, a bit curious about where she was getting to. Of course she had to know that Sam used an Order on me. He told her nearly everything.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to be around him."

At this time the waiter came over and we both ordered an fettuccine alfredo pasta and cherry soda. Emily looked down at the floor, lost in thought.

"But did you love him?"

I laughed, love? What was up with girls and love? Love didn't ever do anything but make me weak, pulling layers off my already tender heart. Rick, I thought I love him. I really did, he made me feel special, he made me feel beautiful. He was plain gorgeous, his pale skin, topaz eyes, model physique? Oh, he was a god. Did I love this god? How was I to admit I loved someone who didn't love me back? He always told me he did, but he only showed it through flowers and items. I wanted to posses a man's heart, not flowers which will wilt before I had enough time to truly appreciate them.

"I don't call it love."

Emily nodded, "Well did you like him."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it could be love?"

"How would I know, I never fell for anyone but S- him."

Emily chewed on her lip nervously, making me feel truly terrible. Here she was, trying to help me and I had to tell her about how I was in love with her fiancé. Was I the worst person alive or what?

"Sorry, Emily."

"No... no, it's fine. You loved him, who wouldn't love him."

I nodded in agreement, Sam was lovable. He was always a gentleman when I was with him. He never even pressured me into anything, even though he was so much older and I would've gave everything for him. He always let me choose and never did anything to make me uncomfortable. Even with sex, he let me chose the time. At the time, I was more than willing to let him take my virginity, we were going to get married anyways.

Emily used to gush on and on about how she wanted a boyfriend like Sam. Ironic isn't it? How she has him now? She got exactly what she want, a boyfriend like Sam, who was Sam.

The waiter came back with our food and drinks, wishing us a good day. We ate in an awkward silence, still recovering from my slip of words. I sipped awkwardly on my soda, looking out at the darkening sky. Emily was wringing her hands as she nervously ate her pasta.

I didn't need anyone to tell me, I ruined the evening that was going pretty good. No wonder I couldn't get a damned boyfriend, did I always do this? No one likes a person that can't even hold up their part of the conversation, not even me! Shit... why did I have to agree to this?

As we finished eating we paid and quickly left, still in silence. As we got back to the Reservation Emily sighed, taking a few crisp white cards out of her purse. The cards were decorated with ribbons and flower decals, wedding invitations. She handed them over to me, there were three in total: Seth's, Mom's, and Dad's. Was I not invited?

"Can you give the invitations to them? I can't really give them myself."

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure they'll love going to your wedding." Emily seemed to force a smile on her face as she looked out the window.

"Leah?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"I've thought about this day ever since I was a little girl. I never got to go to prom or anything fancy like that and never had the chance to. I couldn't afford fancy dresses that you wear for only a day or cocktails. I've always just wanted to be a plain old housewife with a loving husband. Marriage was the only thing worth looking forward to. Remember how we would always get Seth and pretend to have a wedding? Just to try on our mom's dresses?"

"Yeah."

"I just always loved dresses and flowers and all that stuff. Remember when we had that party for your sweet sixteen? Those were our first fancy dresses. I was so excited when I got that dress, I kept wearing it whenever I went to sleep, I still have it too."

"It was a really pretty dress."

Emily nodded, her eyes glazing over, "It was. I've always loved fancy parties like that. The wedding is going to be the first fancy party where I'm the star. It's going to be amazing, just the way I planned when I was little. I've been working on the dress since he proposed."

I stopped the car at the clearing of her house put she stayed put, drawing circles on the seat. She looked up at me and sighed, handing me a corsage of pale yellow flowers. I held it in my palm awkwardly.

"When I was little, I always dreamed of you being my Maid of Honor. I still do. Can you, Leah, for me? I know you don't really want to see S- him get married to me but it'll mean the world to me."

I looked down at the corsage and looked back at her pleading face. I huffed and turned away.

"I'll think about it."

Emily squealed and threw her arms around me, "You don't know how much this means to me, Sister. I gotta go now, bye!"

As she ran back to the house, Sam emerged from the woods and walked over to my car. He leaned down until we were almost face to face.

A sincere smile graced his face as he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, Leah."

* * *

_I just needed them to make up... I love Emily and I love Leah... :D Well... For the Eva thing... that wasn't just a random filler, I needed Seth dateless. You can guess all you want why ;) Review and kisses!_

_-simplysimpre_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20~_

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Seth was in my passenger seat, looking fucking adorable in a tie. The week had gone by pretty smoothly, no vampires on patrols. Barbie still hadn't completely forgiven him but I still was forced to bring Goth Barbie. There was no way I was letting those girls tell the whole damn school about my English problem.

I was just dragging Seth along because I couldn't stand him being with Emily and Leah while they were doing wedding preparations. They had to move the date a little back to after Christmas to make sure we had time to get rid of the newborns but girls seem to like that sorta shit... getting ready for weddings and all that, so Emily wasn't that mad about the date change.

Goth Barbie told me that she was getting a ride with Barbie's date and that was fine with me. As I drove, Seth looked out the window, a little upset that Barbie was mad at him. He was taking this to hard, who cared what the fucking Barbie thought. She was all plastic anyways.

Seth had left his hair at it's usual messiness. Not that it changed anything, he still looked fuckin' cute. I liked the way he was one of the few that actually left his hair long, his wolf body was small and the extra fir didn't make him look as if he was a poodle. I loved the fact that he shifted so young, he always looked so stress free and sweet. But hell, seeing him look at girls was a fucking punch to the guts.

I knew that he wasn't gay but still, could he just not look at girls while I'm around? None of those girls had anything on him, he was just to sweet, to cute, too fucking perfect! It made no damn sense why he even liked them anyways, sure, some were pretty but what could they even do? Other than be little bitches who thought the world revolved 'round them.

"Do you think Eva will forgive me? I really didn't mean to call her fat."

I laughed, "Pup, she isn't worth your time."

"We were friends for a long time."

My pup actually looked pretty upset, shit. He shouldn't be upset because Barbie likes showing off her panties to the public. He should be fucking happy that he didn't have to dance with some annoying clingy girl. Hell, I'd be happy out of my mind if Taylor left me to dance with someone.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Pup. You can just hang around and talk with your friends."

Seth sighed, "They all have dates. Eva's friends."

"Damn... that sucks. Well don't worry, Pup. I'll try to get away from Taylor as fast as I can."

"No," He put his hands on my arm, furiously shaking his head, "stay and dance with her. I can do other things."

"You sure, Pup?"

He nodded, smiling, "Mhm! I'm sure I'll have tons of fun."

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot, which was decorated in pale twinkle lights and dark green banners. A deafening cheer came from the football stadium, indicating that our school had just won. We were supposed to go to the game but patrols always came before everything else. Sam, Paul, and some of the leeches were doing patrols right now. They were worried that the newborns were ganging up, because the sightings were scarce yet the murders large.

Forks was told that bears that were attacking hikers- due to our large tracks- and that they shouldn't go outside after it got dark. The lie kept the smarter residents indoors but that didn't mean stupid tourist and teens were still trying to spot these giant killer bears, resulting in their deaths. The bodies were rarely found due to the fact that the newborns had the decency to hide them so the officers wouldn't find the bodies drained of blood. So far, only one body was recovered, and believe me, the officers had no idea how it looked so perfect except for few holes and the fact that no blood was left in their systems.

Seth got out of my car and stood staring at the twinkling lights with slight interest. I got out and put my arms around his shoulders, savoring the sweet smell of his hair. It was fate that he shifted young, his body was the perfect size. I breathed in his scent, hoping he wouldn't mind as he admired the lights.

"Do we go in the gym now, Jacob?"

I nodded, keeping my arm around him. By the time we made it to the gym, the spectators of the game had already started dancing in a wild fashion, grinding against any available surface. Sure the elders prided their children for their conservative ways and respectable reputations but controlling hormone driven teenagers isn't exactly an easy responsibility.

To my disappointment, Goth Barbie somehow found me and dragged me out to the dance floor, where she grinded her frilly red body against me. What happened to the damn waltz and shit? Did I learn that stuff for nothing? I tried my best not to push her away as she grinded her ass against me. I wasn't a pussy or nothing but the girl needed some dignity. If there was going to be anyone grinding up against me, it should be my pup.

"Isn't this fun, Jacob?"

"Whatever." She shrugged and pulled me up against her as she shook her frilly body, other guys whistled and hollered as I just looked over her to see some guy talking to Seth. A low growl formed inside my throat as I forced myself to look away. My guts felt as if someone was stabbing them, paying special attention to my heart.

Just pretend Gothie here was Seth and try to enjoy the evening. I sighed and tried but her expensive perfume smelled cheap compared to Seth's exotic scent. It just wasn't the same, she wasn't him and never would be. The room stunk of the smell of sweat, perfume, and strong colognes. I couldn't even single out a stench or even my pup's lovely smell in the mix.

Gothie grabbed my shoulders and swayed side to side as I grudgingly followed along, the least I could do was not make the whole school think I'm some sort of jerk who dumps a girl at a dance. I stared longingly at Seth as he laughed at whatever the guy said. I didn't recognize his face and the noise was to mixed for me to hear what he said.

"Jacob, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She nodded and I was happy that I chose her instead of Barbie. This girl knew when to shut up and not act all cute and shit. No one could look cute with Seth in the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Jared and Kim who were slow dancing in their own little world as the rest of the gym grinded and did some ghetto dances. I wanted what they had, but with my Seth. Why couldn't he be like Kim and had a crush on me? Then we could be perfect.

Jared turned around a smiled, "Hey, Jake. Where's Seth?"

"Talking to some dude."

He nodded, holding Kim close as he kissed her head and looked down at Taylor, "Who's your date?"

"Didn't you hear from someone yet?"

He laughed and smacked me on the back, "Yeah, but I just wanted to get introduced you douche."

Like the fucking gentleman he was, he held out his hand to Gothie, who blushed as she shook it. Kim waved and Gothie giggled, waving back.

"Hi, I'm Taylor."

"Jared, and this beautiful girl," he said as he spun Kim around, "is the love of my life."

"I love when you call me that," Kim crooned as she kissed him on the cheek.

Jared looked back down at her with dreamy eyes, running his hand down her arm, "Then I'll call you that for the rest of my life."

Gothie giggled, grabbing onto my arm, "You two are so cute! How long have you been together?"

"Only since last year, but after this year is over and we're out of here, the rest of our lives." Kim flushed and buried herself in the crook of his arm as he kissed the top of her head. Kim was a nice girl and from what I heard, had a crush on Jared since grade school. Lucky for her, Jared imprinted on her the moment he shifted and spent very little time before running after her like an addict getting his shot of heroine.

I tore my eyes away from their moment and pulled Gothie back, as she was swooning over Jared's and Kim's 'cuteness'.

"Aren't they adorable, Jacob?"

"Sure."

She took another peek at them before she sighed, "Do you ever wish to have something like that."

"I guess."

She pulled me closer and started swaying again, out of beat to the fast techno music. At least it was better than grinding. After a while she stopped dancing and pulled on my hand, starting to walk out of the gym as I followed after. She sat down on one of the benches that were littered all over the school and sighed.

I stood in front of her awkwardly, not really getting the situation.

"You like Seth, don't you?"

How the fuck did she know? Fucking Paul must've told her or something. I was gonna get that guy's neck if it was gonna be the last thing I do.

"Where'd you here that?"

She smiled, taking a lipstick tube and a mirror out of nowhere, "I can see it."

"What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged, swiping the blood red across her lips, "You always look at him, and not just look. It's like you just saw an angel. It's adorable, really. Admit it, Jacob. You love that boy."

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

She pressed her lips together, looking up at me with a smirk, "Eva wouldn't let me. She was sure that if you liked Seth, that you would never like her."

"Like I would've liked her anyways," I scoffed.

Gothie raised a brow, pointing at the seat besides her, "Don't talk about Taylor like that. She just has a large crush on you. She was crying for hours when you chose me instead of her. I wasn't going to give her a 'Jacob likes Seth' speech to her then. She would've gone ballistic."

I nodded, "So, you going to tell the whole school that I'm gay and 'like' my cousin?"

She giggled, putting away her lipstick, "Nah, that'd be mean. Also 'like'? I think it's more like that, the way you look at him is too strong to be 'like'."

"Like-like?"

She broke into a fit of giggles as I felt myself smirk, "Jacob, how old do you think you are? Well... maybe like-like if you don't want me to say love. Do you love him?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to spill everything to this girl. She just waved it off and pulled her dark hair away from her face. She wasn't that bad looking, maybe if she didn't wear all that black makeup she might've been pretty.

"I don't care if you do, it's not like he'll like you back. Seth's strait."

"I know that."

She smiled, "Maybe you can just go crazy and try to make him gay before he get's any straighter."

"That made no sense."

"Not anymore than Jacob black, Mister Hot Guy, liking Seth. Let's go back inside."

I nodded, not really sure what to think about all this anymore. Taylor grabbed my hand and brought me back inside, where again I was bombarded by the smell of sweat and perfume.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

"It's a little crowded in here, don't you think? Let's go outside."

I followed Riley out, apparently he was an college student from Canada and had only came here recently to study Native American culture and had volunteered at the school to help supervise the dance. He was a pretty cool guy and apparently, it wasn't lame for him to talk to freshmen.

He was pretty obvious to spot in our school, pale and blonde. Everyone else here ranged from a slight tan to a rusty copper and obviously no one had natural blonde hair. Girls were dumping their dates on the spot to talk to him but he told everyone that he had a girlfriend and the girls weren't legal yet either.

Eva spent the whole time trying to talk to Riley and completely ignored me whenever I tried to apologize. I guess I deserved it but it would've been nice of her to give me a chance at least. It was just an innocent little mistake, who knew girls were so easily offended by dress sizes. As far as I knew, Leah got tried to get fat _because _she was offended or insecure. All she would do for hours was sit in front of her laptop watching dramas and crying while shoving a whole minimart into her mouth. Those days were pretty good, there was always junk food around the house and Leah wouldn't bother me while I was playing my video games.

Riley led us out to the parking lot, where the smell of fruity perfumes subsided but the annoying stinging sweet smell of leech got even stronger. However, the scent was covered by another scent that was much more bearable. Maybe Riley had a run in with a few leeches earlier in the day. He did say that he had recently passed by Forks. I pushed the thought aside and tried to act 'cool' about the whole stench thing.

"So, Seth, no date?"

I shook my head, "Got dumped."

"Ouch," he said chuckling under his breath, "well if it isn't love it isn't worth it. I got a lovely girl, beautiful red hair, the strength of a war horse. Hell, never seen a girl as fast as she was."

"Oh, how long have you been with your girlfriend."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Not long, only a few weeks. She came down here with me to study... the woods... you know, Forks and the whole logging thing? She's really into Forks."

The thought that some one was interested in Forks struck me as funny but this was society, maybe she was some sort of hippie that enjoyed protesting about logging in Forks. I always liked the woods but the thought of logging wasn't really bad, maybe because I lived here all my life and the fact that the forest have always been right in my backyard that I never really appreciated it like some other people do.

"That's cool. Where are you two staying?"

"Umm... staying? Well out and about in nature... My girl likes the woods a lot so we just hang around there. We don't need much really, all we need just comes right to us."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why?" he asked laughing as he looked at a group of girls walking out of the gym.

"The bear attacks... a lot of people died in the woods."

Riley cocked his head, his dark eyes shining with suspicion, "Bear attacks? Do you, Seth Clearwater, really want to tell me all these murders came from bears? Those stupid animals that lay around and get fat off other things randomly decided to come to the woods and cities to attack people? I heard you were a 'Protector', what do you guys do to prevent there 'bear attacks'?"

I pretended to laugh as I expertly thought up something in my head, "We use baseball bats and stuff... bears aren't that hard to kill, right?"

He raised a brow, "Baseball bats? You use those lame bats to fend off 'bears'? Why do I not believe this? Large strong guys using baseball bats to fend off 'bears' who attack hikers."

"Yeah... they work really good... they're scared of them so they freeze and we kill them..."

Riley threw his head back as he laughed, "Oh, Seth, you sure are a story teller, killing bears with bats? I'm well educated, kid, don't mistake me or a dog."

My heart sped up, did this guy see me shift? Was that even possible? I don't usually shift near the streets and I usually try my best to avoid campers during shifts. Maybe I shifted too close to where he and his girlfriend were camping one day... I tried my best to smile and awkwardly laugh it off as Riley looked over at the girls.

"I'll be back in a moment, something caught my eye."

I nodded and leaned against the car, wondering how was I possibly going to tell Sam that someone saw me shifting and didn't believe in the whole bear rumor that we were still trying to keep up. Hopefully, with a little bit of convincing, I could get him to think it was just a trick of light or some random large wolf that was following me around. My wolf was a lot smaller than the rest of the pack, maybe I could just pass it off as a really large wolf. Good thing it wasn't Sam's or Jacob's that he saw. It's pretty hard to explain to a human that there are wolfs that stand taller than eight feet that randomly go running around Forks for fun.

I looked up to see Riley making out with a girl besides the woods, his face on her neck as her eyes rolled back. I quickly tore my eyes away from the scene as my picture of Riley fell apart. Didn't he say he had a girl friend? Who knew college guys were such players... Maybe it wasn't going well and she fell in love with a logger or something. I wasn't one to judge on things that weren't exactly my business. Riley was allowed to go kiss whatever girl he wanted...

I turned around and went back to counting the twinkle lights, trying to forget the very vivid picture of him sucking on the girls neck... I really didn't feel comfortable seeing people making out. It just felt wrong. I wasn't some sort of prissy boy who was scared of kissing. I just wanted to wait for 'the one' to come. It was cheesy and all but I was hoping to one day imprint on a girl and then that way, I wouldn't have to be one of those guys who run around chasing girls for the rest of their lives.

It felt good to know that there was a chance there was the single person out of the billions in the world who were going to become my one and only. Seeing people break up and break each other's hearts was already pretty sad. I didn't really want that happening to me and I didn't want to do that to a girl. Girls were pretty and all but a lot of them seem to be too sensitive. I try my best to be nice, but the smallest things that come out of my loud mouth and then -BAM- they go ballistic and tell me why guys are the worst things to ever happen to humanity. Sure, I felt bad, but it sort of sucked always being at the end of the anger.

The strong scent of leech caught my attention as I turned around, only to come face to face with Riley, who had random red, metallic smelling smudges of red on his shirt. The lipstick smelt pretty bad, almost like blood... maybe that's where they got their coloring.

He smiled as if nothing happened, "Back. Want to walk a bit? I don't really like being around so many... luring students."

We walked down the road, getting farther away from the school than what I felt was needed. Riley kept talking about random things about the Cullens, satisfying my thought about why he smelled like leech. Apparently he found Esme and Carlisle fascinating to have adopted so many children.

"My darling girlfriend doesn't exactly like that Bella or Edward. They killed her brother. It's a bit sad don't you think?"

"They did?"

"Mhm, now they're after her... I don't want my woman getting hurt by them," he said as he shook his head, his eyes glowing read in the bright moonlight. The redness scared me, slightly reminding me of the eyes I saw right before I was attacked in the woods.

Riley slowed down his pace and smiled at me, his cool hands firmly placed on my shoulder as some other people walked out of the woods to surround him. All of them smelled of perfume and leech, their red eyes smiling down at me as they surrounded us, their pale skin shimmering. None of them breathed or twitched, but stood there like marble statues as they looked at me with disgust. I didn't really know if I had a better advantage staying the way I was or shifting. There were at least five leeches, not counting Riley. Shouldn't the pack be here by now? Or were their tacky perfume and cologne strong enough to hide the smell of molding sugar and molasses that spilled from their pores.

"So, Seth, about those 'bear attacks', you know what they really were. Don't you?" he whispered into my ears as I tried to not breath. He chuckled, his friends stepping in closer. I tried to step away, but they were strong and in my human form, my superhuman strength didn't compare with theirs.

One of them cupped their hands over my mouth as I tried my best to scream, "Don't even try, Filth. We know what you did to our brothers and sisters. You will pay."

"Your fucking friends decided to kill them, huh? Well me got their runt now! You aren't gonna kill us anymore! I thought Riley was kidding when he said the Cullens were no good, who knew they were going to use these abominations to kill our kind," a woman seethed as she threw a strong, tearing slap across my face.

I struggled in vain as they ran, holding me in their iron grip as I tried to call out for help or shift. I tried to get angry, but all I felt was panicked and scared. Where was the rest of the pack? Were they hurt? Couldn't they smell them already? It was so strong.

"Say goodbye to home, you filthy mutt!"

With that and a strong cold punch to my brain, I was out faster than a dead puppy. The last thought that flickered through my fractured skull was Jacob, was he going to be alright?

* * *

**I think someone might plan to kill me for doing this to Seth... Well... review?**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

**Warnings: Tiniest bit of sexual content? Torture~**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

The area was under a full attack, vampires were jumping around the place as Sam and Paul protected Emily who was safely hidden inside the house. Sam was a complete mess, the vampires had sprayed themselves with some sort of crazy perfume that got our senses very messed up. Hell... I wasn't able to smell them until they were a half mile radius from the house. There were just too many... they came out of nowhere, _their_ sharp nails ready for us to chew off. The Cullens and Rick were expertly working together to pull off heads and throw them into the fire.

_Got here! Sorry... was at the school dance. I got the rest of them with me. Jared is guarding the school, he wouldn't leave Kim once he found out we were under attack. Where's Seth?! Is he here?_

**_No time worrying about him. If he's at the school he's probably safe. Jared is probably working with him, They're probably too busy to think. Just jump in. Guard the house and make sure none of them run off!_**

_No problem, Boss. Eck... stink..._

Pale white flesh flew before our eyes, their dry hard bodies trying to jump on us as we shook them off. It was horrid... and Emily was so close. If they just went into the house. No bad thoughts, Leah. I saw the same vision in each of their brains... vampires finding their way into the house. But there was no way Sam would let that happen. He was too strong, none of them could get through his guard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam rip apart a frail white body, tossing the head into the flames as the creature screeched. If they didn't stink so bad and if Emily weren't so close to the attack, I would almost feel bad for them. Many of them looked so young. Most likely college students or young adults, who were bitten and forced to live their resentful lives as bloodthirsty monsters. Sam always told us not to think about who they were, but instead who they are. If we let them free, they would rid many of their lives and blood.

_I'm gonna run to the woods. One fucking leech tried running. Never mind, got her._

_Seth... where the fuck is my pup. I hope Jared takes care of him... Ughh... they taste terrible. I'll never get used to that taste in my mouth._

The Cullens were a work of art, especially that scary one, not the big one, but the one with all those scars. He expertly captured them and ripped them in the right places before they even got the chance to run or fight back. Rick was pretty great too... his hard muscle bending as he ripped the head of... It was pretty fucking majestic.

_Leah... no... just no. Please don't._

_I wasn't going to! I'm not like you horny teenagers!_

_Sure you aren't. You're just a young woman with lot's of disturbing fantasies._

_Shut up, Paul. Your thoughts aren't any better. _

I bit the leg of a young man as he tried his best to claw at my face, his nails hurt, but my skin grew back effortlessly, only leaving me with a dull pain. I bit down on his neck as he attempted to scream, instead his eyes rolled back as I tossed him into the flame. In the lame he screamed, a deafening loud scream. No one cared to look and no one cared to hide it. We were far enough away from most houses that the scream would seem like a screech of a regular old owl.

_At least my girls aren't moving corpses. Although... a few of these chicks looked hot. A lot hotter after they burned. I like the smell of their ashes... It's like barbeque. _

**_Think about other things. It's hard to concentrate when you two are arguing like an old couple. We're almost done._**

_Ain't that nice. Leah is my wife, go make me dinner after this is all over. I want meat... a lot of meat and corn. I didn't have corn for a while. Hey look! _

_What?_

_All of them are all broken. Time to shift back. _

I ran off into the woods and shifted back, pulling up my sweatpants and pulling on my large t-shirt. The smell was dreadful and the body pieces were flailing about like fish out of water. I grabbed the first head I saw and tossed it into the bonfire. The Cullens did the same, their clothes torn and their faces smudged with ashes and dirt. They stayed further away from the fire and instead just tossed the parts in from wherever they stood. They looked relatively fine, not breathing hard at all... not that they would need to.

"Emily's alright," Sam said with a relieved smile. Sam and I were pretty good around each other, as long as we didn't talk directly to each other, everything was fine. Emily and I, well we were having the time of our lives playing around with different materials trying to make the perfect bridesmaid dress. Well... until the leeches had to make their surprise visit.

Emily hid her face in Sam's chest as he led her inside, her soft sobs echoing in the clearing. The smallest Cullen dropped the leg she was holding and fell to the floor as her boyfriend grabbed her up. Her eyes were distant and her lips were mumbling unknown words. The rest of the Cullens stopped in their tracks to look at her, a similar look of concrn etched in each of their faces.

"Seth," the girl whispered, catching the rest of the packs attention.

Before she had time to explain, Jared rushed into the clearing, his eyes frantic as he rushed up towards me. He stopped to catch his breath, "Seth isn't at the school. I looked all over, he isn't there."

"He got captured. He isn't here," hissed Edward as he held up his sister. I looked around, they couldn't be telling the truth could they?

"You're lying," Jacob said as he walked towards Edward, "you're lying, Seth couldn't be captured."

"Alice saw it! He's captured!"

The small vampire nodded, her lower lip quivering, "I don't know if it's him but some newborn was talking about the smell of wet dog... he's on some sort of freeway... with a lot of other newborns. I saw red hair, Edward! Do you think it's her! I think she may be after you. I'm sure they have Seth... there aren't any other shifters missing are there?"

Edward shook his head, "I need to go get Bella. We're bringing her away. She's going to get hurt. Alice go to her dad's house and make fake forms. Tell him that Bella forgot about a school trip..."

"Where's Seth?!"

Rick came up to me, wrapping his arms around me as I tried to push him away, "He's fine, Leah."

"Leah, we can just track his scent," offered Embry.

Paul shook his head, "If leeches got him, we can't. There's too many, we're hardly keeping them out of the borders... Seattle is missing more people everyday. We're going to have to do larger patrol routes. Those fuckers are gonna pay."

"No! We can't just do patrols when Seth is missing! My pup could be fucking killed right now! I should've made sure he was always in my sight... It's all my fault. I knew I smelled leech... I just thought it might've been my imagination. The perfume they wear... it's too strong."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Jasper guy come out of the forest, a vampire in his arms, who was struggling wildly in his grip. Rick let me go as he went to help Jasper hold down the vampire.

"We could use Edward's help, later. To find out more about their location."

The vampire shook his head, "Riley told us to never tell you monsters about anything! I'll never tell you anything! You traitors!"

Jasper shook his head and scratched his nail down the young man's neck, "You're gonna tell us sooner or later."

I went closer, seeing the vampires red eyes and paste colored skin, I wanted to rip his head off... him and all his other friends. Jacob was lividly pacing, his footsteps tracking into the soft dirt. I didn't know what to do... Seth could be anywhere and Mom was going to kill me. I couldn't return home without him.

I ran into the house, not sure what to do or what to even say, Seth was out there! I knew he couldn't be dead... I'd never allow it if he died. Seth was my baby brother... there was no way some fucking leech could kill him. He couldn't just let them take him without a fight. Seth never did anything wrong!

I heard a strong howl come from the forest, Jacob's howl. He must be heart broken. Not in much better shape than me, I suppose. The strong smell of leech got stronger as the woman I recognized as Esme walked into the room, sitting down on the couch besides me.

"Seth isn't dead, my son heard some of his thoughts, I don't think he's able to shift right now," the woman offered.

I nodded, still lost in my own thoughts. The woman sighed and walked over to help Emily in the kitchen as burning hot tears fell down from my face. The rest of the guys must be trying to track Jacob down before he does something stupid, but I was too tired. My own fucking brother... why was it always him. He was the better one out of the both of us.

Emily pushed a cup of warm chai tea toward me, offering me a warm smile, "Drink up, Sister. It's no good to starve. Starving won't help anyone."

I nodded and accepted the tea, hoping the sweet spices would pull me out of my own mind. It didn't, but the lukewarm liquid and the sweet smell was enough to drag a small smile out of me. Emily sat down besides me, blowing on her cup as she placed a photo album on the coffee table.

"I still have pictures of us and him when we were little. I thought they might cheer you up."

Emily opened it to the first page, where Seth was pouting as we forced him to marry Emily. We couldn't have been more than twelve and Emily was dressed in a lovely white sundress while Seth was wearing my Dad's tie. I was the bridesmaid, throwing a basket of petals into the hair as I laughed wildly underneath.

I felt a smile grow on my face, followed with more tears. The next picture was of the three of us in flowery dresses as we had a tea party. Seth never cared much about wearing dresses when he was younger. He was always pretty damn obedient, just like a little puppy dog. It wasn't really until middle school that he decided that tea parties and dress up were girly. Luckily, by then I was already with Sam and Emily and I were too bust caring bout boys to play with him.

"Seth always looked so pretty in dresses," she swooned at my side.

I nodded, tears still trickling down my face. It was nice seeing all the pictures, but what I wanted most was my brother to be sitting next to me. He could've been playing with my stuff for all I cared, I just wanted him back. Why did they take him? Seth was always so sweet. Those stupid leeches were going to pay for laying their dirty dead hands on him. I elt my tears stop as the small vampire and her boyfriend entered the room.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't see it earlier, Leah," she said as she sat down.

I shook my head, "It's because of you that we have a lead. I should've been looking after him... I shouldn't have let him go to the dance."

"I think they're bringing him to Canada. We have friends there who can check for us. I don't know, but I saw snow... so where ever he is, it's cold. Shifters don't get that cold, right?"

"Yeah..."

She nodded her head as the girl I recognized as Bella entered the room, Edwards arms protectively around her.

"Well that's nice... he'll need the extra heat."

Edward shook his head, "I rather have him have clothes, the poor kid is being tortured by them. They aren't going to kill him, Leah."

I glared down at the floor, "They have him naked and they're torturing him? Fucking leeches..."

"Sister, don't cry. Tears won't help, be strong for him," Emily wrapped her arms around me, her sweet vanilla scent comforting me. There was no way I was going to let them get away with hurting my baby brother.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

The metal ring around my neck dug into my skin, as I tried to make myself comfortable on the hard floor. I didn't mind the hardness as much as I minded the leech who's burgundy eyes glared at me while he sat on his chair. I tried to ignore his glares and already found a way to ignore his kicks and punches. Standing up for myself did nothing here, all I had to help me was my fast healing body. The remainder of the bruises faded, leaving me tired and sore as the man laughed at my attempts to sleep.

The room was deprived of any light. The walls felt as if they were made from rough bricks that never had been washed. Grime, dust, and leech were heavy in the air. The slimy mold felt almost soothing as my body rested on the concrete floor. It was like being in some sick medieval jail, just with vampires as guards. I let my finger slide through the mold, pretending I was sitting at the shore of a river.

As dark as it was, I knew the man could see me naked. The chains clanked together, annoying my sensitive ears with their constant scratching. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that there was frost on the ground and this was the only house or house thing in miles.

I didn't have to force myself to believe that they would try their best to come and save me. I rather them protect the people who can't protect themselves first before they go onto me. I wasn't dead and as far as I could see, my blood tasted foul to these vampires. Not that their scent was all that great either.

"Go to sleep, you fucking dog."

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

The vampire smirked, "We don't have to go to sleep, no scoot your fucking ass to the wall and go to sleep."

I shook my head, "I don't want to."

The vampire sighed and sat back down, glaring at me with deep red eyes. I crossed my legs, finding the slight breeze on my under parts uncomfortable. The man smirked again, his red eyes glinting.

"Little shy," he whispered, "aren't we?"

"Well I'm sort of naked here. Would you like to be naked, Mister Vampire?"

"I have a name."

"I'm sorry," I said as the man growled as the door swung open to reveal Riley. He smiled brightly down at me as I hid my head in shame. It was bad enough that I didn't find out he was a vampire but it hurt even more to know that the girl he was 'making out' with was probably dead and drained of blood. It happened before my very eyes, was I so blind? Regret would bring me nowhere in a situation like this but that was all I could feel as Riley stepped closer.

"Hello, Seth. Willing to tell me why you and your little doggie friends are helping the Cullens and that Bella girl?"

"They aren't killing hikers or taking me hostage?"

A swift kick from his metal hand threw me against the wall. I pulled myself up from the ground as the dull pain stung my eyes. The bruise on my collarbone was slowly fading back into my skin as it was greeted with another kick. It stung, but defending myself would result in even harder, fiercer forms of torture. The kicks continued as they tried to make me tell them about stupid things that I never heard of.

It took all I had to keep myself from shifting, but the metal collar was a good enough reminder. It dug into my skin easily, and if I shifted, I knew how things would turn out. Riley cackled as he answered a phone call, obviously pleased from what I have heard. The other man just sat there as the windows got lighter. It was obviously daytime and Riley left the house, leaving me with only his newborn friends.

I couldn't tell what was worse, being naked or being surrounded by stinky newborns. Sadly, I had both the nakedness and the stench. I knew Leah would be somewhere, tearing the head off some vampire -hopefully not a Cullen- as she raged about me getting captured. If I could tell her, I'd tell her it was my own stupidity that got me into all of this. There was no way she could have prevented me taking a walk with a stranger and getting caught by a group of newborns. It was interesting, how these newborns worked together. The last ones I saw fled the scene the moment it was getting too rough.

My body ached as it healed itself.

"What do you know about the Cullens, boy?"

I looked up at the man, my eyes trying to keep away from his eyes, "Nothing."

"You must know something about them, you work for them. They killed my creators brother, they must be killed."

"Who's your creator?"

The man stepped closer, "None of your business! NOW ANSWER!"

"No."

His hand went down and grabbed my cock, pulling at it harshly, "Answer, or I take this."

His cold hand on it made me kick and try to pull away, but his grip was firm. It was awkwardly uncomfortable, letting this man hold it as I struggled against him. His cold hand rubbed against it, making my body feel awkwardly warmer than usual. He tugged once more, making me arch my back with some foreign heat.

"No," I panted as he gave me another harsh tug.

He cackled as his finger tips danced around, sending heat up my body. His other hand came up to my face, his nails cutting my cheek. I flinched but didn't let a single sound escape me. I felt blood trickle down my face and chest. It swirled in my sweat, making my chest a bloody mosaic. The man laughed as he pulled his nail down the center of my chest, sending pain up my spine as all I saw was pure blinding white.

"They're planning to kill us all, aren't they?"

I nodded, feeling him stab even deeper into my chest. My arms went up to push him away, but deprived of proper rest and food, I could even manage to push myself off the floor.

"Don't try to save yourself. You'll be dead before anyone has the chance to save you. Tell us what we need, and we'll make sure you live for a while longer."

"No, I rather die," I hissed as he used his other fingers to claw into my flesh. The pain was unbearable, making my eyes tear and my ears ring with the sound of my own blood. I felt the blood underneath my back, pooling around me as I tried my best to keep myself away from sleep. My cock was trobbing in his hands, covered in my own blood.

"Die? You want to die? Just wait, once Riley comes back, you'll be dead! All of you! You'll be gone and dead!"

I felt everything slowly skip away as he ran both his hands down my arms, his nails digging into the muscle. My body felt like an onion, layers of blood covering me from death. His red eyes smiled down at me as they got darker and he plunged his fingers into my shoulders. His laugh echoed in the small room my body fell limp into my own blood.

The man grabbed my face in his hands, scratching my cheeks, "Don't ask to die if you don't wish to, Dog. We aren't in your little land of peace and freedom anymore. It's war, and in war, only blood and bodies count, not your stupid fantasy! Everything is paid in blood and until your blood is gone, you are ours!

No one is going to save you. NO ONE! Die if you want, urge your freak body to not heal, let yourself die before the real pain comes along."

He pressed the metal ring on my neck deeper into my skin, letting blood bring me away from his black eyes and pale skin. I still wouldn't believe him, not until the moment I died.

* * *

**...So... heheheeh :c please don't be mad at me. It can't always be nice and fluffy.**

**-simplysimpre**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22~_

**AU: **

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Why can't I go look for him?! Mom won't believe he's always sleeping here! Does my dad even know or does he also get the 'Seth's busy with Protector stuff' speech? We can't leave him with leeches! I can't hear him during patrols... I really can't! I tried! You don't know how much I tried! I still can't!"

Embry pulled my back against him as Sam sighed into his cup of tea, "Rick, Rosalie, and Emmett are already searching for him. The doctor advises us not to all go, large wolves in big cities do look out of place. I told them Seth was camping, for school."

I shook my head, "I don't trust them with my brother! Not one tiny bit! Why can't the little vampire go? I trust the little one more! She said she has a clue where he might be! Why can't she go?"

Again Sam sighed. I knew it was hard on him but Seth was out there! He's been gone for nearly two whole days and we still couldn't track him down. Jacob was a wolf just running around, he refused to shift back to human and he doesn't share his thoughts. The leeches that came here were few, but their scent were strong in the larger cities. Still, Sam was right, wolves in the city would drive civilians into a wolf hunting spree. We weren't easily hurt by bullets, but a few bullets to the right places, we could be seriously injured. He wasn't going to risk us getting injured in the city, where guns and bullets could come at us at any rate.

"They have school to attend to, they can't all leave. Also, Emmett and Rick are physically strong. It would help them in battle if they have to fight. Alice is strong, I won't deny that, but in a fight against maybe four, she won't stand a chance without help."

I huffed and chewed angrily on my piece of bread, "At least I trust her. She doesn't seem as bad as that blonde thing. I want my Seth back."

Embry nodded, "We do too, Leah. He's probably okay. If he was dead, we'd sense it."

"How would it feel?"

"I don't really know, but we'd be able to feel it. Also if he did, Jacob would go rabid."

I scoffed, "He already did. Where is he?"

"Somewhere around Canada," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see the pale pixie girl's boyfriend, "I'm sorry for coming in unannounced but we were able to get the Denali coven in Alaska to help us out. There have been a few murders up around there. We were led to believe Seth is around there. Rosalie said she passed your Jacob in Canada."

"What else do you know?"

He shrugged, "Only that. If you'd like I can bring Leah to Alaska. Carlisle said only her, do to the fact she's his brother. He was going to say Jacob because he's his mate but apparently, he doesn't allow anyone near him at the moment."

I felt an awkward wave of relaxation wash over me as I nodded, "I'll go. Can I go, Sam? I'll do everything the leeches ask! I just have to find him! Also, I might be able to smell him! There are wolves is Alaska! Please? Oh, please, Sam?"

I found myself on my knees, my hands on the couch. Sam looked down at me with a look of pity and nodded, "Only if you behave. If you don't, I'll go there myself and take you back. Do you hear me? **I order you to obey any of the Cullens or you will be sent back**."

I nodded and jumped to my feet, almost crying in joy as I leant over to hug him, "I will! I will! I promise I will! Can I go now, Jasper?"

The vampire nodded, "We can go right now. Pack whatever you need. I'll carry it. I'll be back in half an hour."

I clapped my hands in glee and grabbed my bag, ready to rush off to my house. I turned around to see Embry, his eyes hiding his emotions. I leaned over to hug him goodbye before running out of the door, leaving them behind without a single glance. I rushed through the edge of the forest, barely out of passerby's eyes. My house sat in it's clearing only a few lights open.

When I pushed open the door, my mother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, "Hey, Mom!"

Mom turned around, her eyes twinkling, "Hello, Darling. You're home early."

'Oh, well I'm going on Seth's camping trip as an adult escort. Maybe I can meet p with a few friends that way."

Mom wiped a tear s she walked over to hug me, "Of course, Baby. Be safe."

"I will! I just need to get some food," I said extending my messenger bag.

Mom shook her head and walked into the hall, returning with a large duffel bag instead, "Use this. It'll hold more food. Want a few sandwiches? I can help you make them, Dear."

"Sure!"

I tried to remain smiling while Mom helped me stock up with energy drinks and sandwiches. I couldn't help but feel as if I was betraying my own mother. Lying was one thing, but this was nearly too much... Seth was somewhere. He was probably hurt... I had to remind myself I was doing the best I could to help him. How could I not feel as if I was a terrible sister? He was my fucking little brother... what did he ever do wrong? Innocent sweet smiling Seth never did anything to deserve anything like this.

Mom gave me another hug as she zipped my bag, "Are you going to use your car? I can give money for gas?"

I shook my head, holding back my tears, "No need. Sam is driving me there. I'll walk to their house."

"How long are you going to be gone? I need to tell your boss."

"One to two weeks. I'm not really sure yet. I'm going to be fine, Mom."

She shook head, wiping away more tears, "A mother has the right to worry. Be safe, Dearie. There's been so many bear attacks recently."

"I promise, Mom. I won't walk into the den of any angry bear."

Mom leant in and kissed me, embracing me with her arms and sweet cinnamon smell. I held onto her longer, not wanting to let her go yet. I felt like a kid as my mother hugged me, her arms suddenly stronger than mine. There was always something about her that made me fee like nothing more than just a child. I loved that feeling. I pulled away, wiping any tears that might have escaped.

I smiled at her with watery eyes, "Bye, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Leah. Be safe."

I nodded as I walked out the door, "I love you."

I ran at the edge of the forest, my legs pumping as hard as they could as I forced myself not to look back at my house. The pack will keep my family safe. Twigs broke underneath my feet, reminding me of where I was going. I wasn't going to see these sweet smelling woods for a while. The soft ground was slightly moist and the air was thick of the scent of my pack... my pack. It was weird how all of a sudden I felt as if I was a part of the pack. Only a few days ago, I felt as if I wasn't a part of it, but now, they were almost like my second family.

I sighed as I saw the clearing of Sam's place and the strong smell of leech. Although this smell of leech was much more comforting. The leech pushed his honey colored hair out of his face ad ran over to grab my bag, "Ready to go, Leah? It's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, let me change," I shouted behind my shoulder as I ran into the woods and felt myself shake. The pain was subdued, but it still burned as the fur crept up my skin. Soon, I was rushing after the honey haired vampire as he ran through the branches. He was nothing more than a white streak, yet I spent my whole thought process on keeping up with that white streak. The thoughts of my pack mates remained at the back of my head, my brain only concentrated on finding my brother.

I saw cities flash by as we ran through thin woods and streets, we stayed to alleys and quickly speed on, not even looking back. The air smelt faintly of vampire, although not Jasper's scent. He seemed aware of this but only paused for a second before continuing down the highway, avoiding the occasional car.

A drizzle of rain fell on my fur, making it stick to my skin. The sky grew darker and I was further away from home than I've ever been, but I pressed on. Suddenly, Jasper stopped.

I approached his stiff body as he sniffed the air, his bronze eyes scanning the empty highway, "Don't move until you hear something, Leah."

I pressed my muzzle against his chest and sniffed the humid air. The smell of leech was stronger but distant, only stuck to the ground by the rain. I felt more aware, but still very unsure of what the big deal was. A strong howl perked my ears up as I heard a specific someone's howl.

_Help_

Running off the highway I followed the images that Jacob was sending us. Not so far away, a ring of half a dozen vampires stood smiling, their eyes dark with thirst as Jacob bared his teeth at them. A sign to my right told us we had somehow entered Canada. Jasper stood beside me, his lips curled up in disgust. A single woman with pale olive skin smiled back at him, her eyes as dark as the rest of the vampires.

"We meet again, my dear," she cooed as she stepped closer to him.

_If she gets closer, attack. Just attack._

_I get it, Jacob. How long you've been here?_

_A while. Embry don't come, Leah and I can handle it. The Ken leech is with us. We're good._

_Good?! Good?! Jake, you gotta be kidding me! There's six of them! You won't survive an attack! Shit! I'm coming!_

_It'll take too long! Stay back! What if they attack the Res while you're gone? Tell the rest of them to get on patrol right now! It's dangerous._

I turned my head to see Jasper looking at the woman with cruel eyes, yet the woman just smiled and went closer as Jacob put his body between the two, growling at the lady fiercely. The lady sighed and waved for one of the vampires to come closer to her.

"Jasper, it's been to long. Ask your pet to step out of the way so we can talk a bit, eh?"

"Move, Jacob," he hissed as the woman's smile widened.

She smiled and touched her hand onto Jaspers shoulder, I growled but she paid me no mind, "It's been way too long. How has my major been all these years without Momma?"

"You are not my Ma. What are ya doing here, Maria?"

She chuckled and waved her arm, "Darling, I'm here to help. What war is there without me? I'm an expert in them. Once I heard of the sweet new newborns attacking the north, I just had to travel here. Most of my coven is off hunting, they'll be back soon."

"We don't need your help. Go back south."

The short woman smiled, "You want that little mutt back, don't you? Well Momma knows exactly where he is, stay the night then I'll bring you there. We've found a decent empty apartment compound not far from here, let us talk."

Jasper turned to me, his gold eyes weary, "What do you say, Leah?"

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

I stayed in my wolf form, pacing outside the deserted building as Leah shifted and went inside. I didn't trust those vampires, they've been keeping me surrounded for hours! I might've been able to find Seth now if it weren't for him... I was so close. The fucking rain just had to be a bastard and clean the scent, didn't it?

I laid down, my head resting between my paws as I sniffed the air for any scent of Seth. The pack was patrolling wildly around Seattle, keeping the vampires out. I blocked my thoughts from theirs as I tried to sniff the raindrops, hoping to smell the scent of my sweet imprint. They were going to pay for what they did to him. No one's allowed to hurt what's mine, no one.

"Jasper, let us help, Momma just wants a little thrill," the lady cooed.

"You'll get no land, I don't trust you. My sister is sure nomads own the army of newborns. You will get nuthin'."

Growling into the rain I turned around to see the woman smiling brightly. The bitch claimed to know where Seth was, which was the only reason why her head wasn't in some sort of fire pit right now. What fucking leech thinks she has the right to trap me?

Leah was inside, not speaking but just standing besides Jasper, ready to shift. I knew it hurt her to have Seth taken away from her, but somehow, I couldn't help but feel if I had it worse. There was this stupid annoying thing in my chest that kept dropping and making me feel more heavy and alone.

After what felt like a lifetime, that woman leech walked out in her soaking dress, smiling as if she had just won the fucking Olympics. She walked over to me, her cheery red eyes gleaming, "Hello, dear. It's time to go find your friend."

I growled and she smiled even brighter, "Don't you dare, pooch. If you decide to disobey, I'll just go back home."

Leah shifted back, her thoughts darkened and fogged.

_Just listen to her... I think she actually saw Seth. Please... I need him back._

_Don't worry, Lee. I want him back too._

We kept our thoughts to ourselves as we followed the pack of leeches. They must have gone and gotten a drink because their eyes were all bright red. The rain pounded down on us as we ran on the open freeway. I hated the rain, but at the same time, it made me forget the smell of the leeches. Seth was somewhere out there, and for whoever was keeping him, they better keep him safe. No fucking leech was going to get my Seth and hurt him, not if they wanted to stay alive... or dead... really, I still couldn't understand the stupid vampire thing. They were just zombies, but more agile.

Not so far in the distance was a small town. Wasn't much, reminded me of La Push, but without the forest. The ground was a sickly grey, layered with molted leaves and dead grass. The houses were made of stone and far apart. The town lacked one thin major, humans. All the doors were closed and I couldn't even detect the smell of a human. No one walked the streets and some doors remained open, flapping in the wind.

Jasper stopped and looked into a broken window, shaking his head, "They were here, weren't they?"

The woman nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "Yup, we finished off the rest. There were only a dozen or so left by the time they went past here. I believe Victoria's army has at least three dozen newborns at this point."

"So it really is Victoria's?"

"Who else? Although she has a newborn looking after them. She's off somewhere. We had a nice talk a few months before this all started. Poor girl is upset over her mate's death. Your brother better watch it," she mused.

"There are no people left in this town?"

The lady chuckled, shaking her head, "We might as well tear down the sign. It's useless. Lies too."

Jasper looked uncomfortable as he walked into another room. I followed him closely, just in case there was a newborn in there. It was hard to smell, do to the rain and the fact that the smell was everywhere.

A small girl laid curled up, her body pale and cold. I heard no pulse and I was sure Jasper did too. He turned away, his dark eyes fierce as he left. I nudged the girl with my muzzle, only greeted by a frozen dead body. I pulled my head out of the house and looked back at Leah, who was staying close to the woman. She didn't trust her either.

"Maria, where is Seth. We're only here for him, we are not here for war, not yet."

The woman looked surprised, "Why not? I have my people and yours aren't so far away. We're almost to Alaska. The Denali's are friends of yours, they would surely help you fight. Get more of your doggies too, they seem useful."

I growled as the woman chuckled, "Wouldn't you do it in an isolated place rather than your home where many could be hurt?"

Jasper didn't answer and the woman smiled. We began running through rougher terrain, some sort of weird rocky hill. Along here were only wooden lodges, all of which were empty. Leah was getting tired and she stalled behind us, her tongue lolling out as he eyes started to mist up. I nudged at her side, encouraging her on.

Jasper seemed to notice and dropped a large duffel bag in front of her. Leah went behind a boulder and shifted back into human.

"I need rest. I can't. I'm so sorry, Jacob, I can't."

She crumpled down on the floor, hugging her body. I shifted back and pulled up my shorts before sitting down besides her. The rain matted down our hair and clung to her lashes, disguising her tears.

"Why don't you two rest up? You can catch up tomorrow. I'll make Maria stop within the next ten miles."

I nodded and pulled Lean and the duffel bag into a lodge. It was quite obvious a leech had been here. Blood stained the floor in streaks, but the body was nowhere to be found. Leah dropped herself down o the rug, completely ignoring the dried blood on it. I sat down besides her and opened the duffel bag to see what was inside. Leah pulled out a sandwich wrapped in cellophane and took a bite.

"Eat," she ordered.

I took one and sighed, they had faint traces of Seth on them. This must've been Seth's bag. We ate in silence until Leah sighed, her eyes redder than before.

"Do you think Seth's still a-"

"Yeah," I replied quickly, not wanting her to say those words. He couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't be. Suddenly, Leah jumped up and pushed the rug aside. Underneath the rug was a door of some sorts. It was really nothing more than a fucking giant metal square connected to a handle.

I pulled on the handle to open it up. We were greeted by a strong whiff of Seth. Leah pounced into the hole, her eyes frantic. I jumped in after and saw a long stone hallway with multiple doors. We went to the first door and pulled it open. The blood spilling through the cracks should've been a clue.

"No."

* * *

**Review? Sorry for the cliff hanger, if I added more... I wouldn't have time to do my work.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

**Warning: Extremely short, all is written on my phone. All mistakes are mine. I'm super sorry about the inconvenience, my laptop broke down and with it, all the files saved on it. Everything I've done recently had been done on my phone and apparently, I'm no pro-texter.**

* * *

**SPOV**

The door swung open and allowed in some more light and fresh air. The air was thick with blood, but I wasn't going to argue. My stomach was rumbling as I looked up, greeted by a pale vampire, her eyes a bright cherry red. She was small, and if I wasn't so tired, I might have been able to knock her out. Her face showed no emotion as she sat down on the guard chair. The whip was on it's hook and it looked as if she had no intention of using it.

"Hello," she whispered.

I looked up at her with wide eyes, did she want me to speak? I had got whipped enough for speaking when I wasn't supposed to and I didn't need anymore cuts for my body to heal, not in the shape I was in.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she offered, her voice almost sincere, "I promise."

I nodded mutely but still crawled a little back, my fingers slipping on the moss. She just stayed their, her eyes calm and sad. They were large on her face and the red of her eyes almost seemed too bright. At least she wasn't thirsty, as far as I was concerned, vampires didn't make good friends when they were hungry.

My stomach growled as I clenched my teeth. I was sure they didn't intend to treat me as a guest, so I kept thoughts of food off my mind. One of the vampires decided to take pity on my and give me a pair of jeans. They were large, but right now, it didn't matter. I sighed and crawled to the opposite corner of the room, hanging my head between my knees. I knew Leah was somewhere, she would never let me get hurt. It would be so easy to kill myself, just get angry and shift. I just hung onto that thin rope of hope and hung on tight.

"Your name is Seth, isn't it?"

I nodded, not allowing myself to look up.

She offered me a small smile, lowering her head so I could see her face, "I heard people tell me that there are some werewolves coming here with another coven."

I cocked my head, wanting to believe the words that came out of her mouth, but she was part of the newborns, she could be lying. Maybe that Riley guy made her tell me this, it could be a trick. She continued to look at me, her face relatively blank other than the slight smile.

"They'll kill me by then or move me somewhere else like last time," I whispered into my knees. What else was I gonna say. We all new it was true, I didn't give information, I was just bait.

She pressed her lips together, "Maybe. I'm going to leave in the morning. Everyone else will be hiding by then. I found something out, would you want to leave too?"

I just nodded. Why was she trying to talk to me? Why wasn't she using the whip already like everybody else did. She pulled on the chain that connected me to the wall and it crumbled in her hands. She looked frail and young, but her supernatural strengths were right on cue. She cringed as she approached me and pulled on the ring around my neck, her hands gentle as she cracked the metal in half. I sat there, completely confused by her actions. She sat back at her chair, staring off at the thin stream of light that came from the crack underneath the door.

"In the morning, we both can leave," she whispered. I looked up at her, she looked so young. She probably didn't even have a choice when they turned her into a leech. I nodded.

She gave me a slight smile and I laid back down, hoping that I could trust her. My head rested on the floor, and I looked at her from underneath my lashes, knowing fully that she could tell that I was. It felt better, to be able to rest on the ground without the metal ring around my neck. She didn't seem to want to say anything more and at the time. I was fine with that.

* * *

**LPOV**

I let my fingers slide across the wet tiles, cracking the gelled surface of the blood. It smelled of Seth. He had to be around here somewhere. I just couldn't believe that we missed him... Nothing else remained other than the pool of blood that was slowly drying on my hands. Jacob bent down to pull me out of the room. The coppery smell hung to me as he dragged me back up into the living room. A light snow continued to fall outside... how weird the weather was up here. My heart felt as cold as the snow had to be outside... yet burning tears still fell down my face to mix with the blood that stained my shirt.

"He must be near here. I'll go search for him while you sleep."

I shook my head, if he was going, I was going too, "I'm going with you. Let's leave the stuff here."

He sighed but nodded, picking me off the floor, "Let's follow them. They might need our help."

I kicked open the door, picking up Jasper's scent and letting my quivering form do it's duty. With a shocking spark, I was back on four legs. Sprinting, I followed the smell, not giving a damn if Jacob was following or not. Soon, he caught up and we were both runnng through the cold emptiness of white. Trees were sparse and so were humans. Oil drillers seemed to be the only sign that we were somewhere near civilization.

_Don't waste all your energy. I think they're pretty far away._

_I'm not._

_You are. I can feel it._

_Just care about yourself. I'm fine._

I kicked at the ground and went ahead of him, following the muted smell of vampire. The cold sickly sweet smell burned my eyes more than the snow ever could. Seth was somewhere out there, he couldn't be dead. I knew he couldn't. Jacob was running besides me agian, his russet form sprinkled with snow and matted by rain... it wasn't a good day for either of us. The smell of vampire got stronger, and I could tell that Jacob could smell it too. Maria was standing outside of a small wooden house and Jasper was standing besides her, glaring at her with odd intensity. She smiled as if not a thing was wrong in the world. How cruel the smile looked on her.

Jasper looked at us when we came closer and nodded, "Didn't think you two would wait much longer. We barely got here a minute ago."

His eyes were incredibly dark and from what I could see, no wild animals were near. He'd be lucky to catch a rat in this weather. My stomach rumbled, urging me to go search for food. Yet I knew I would find none. My body was on the edge of collapse, but I knew it was better to not shift back. My body seemed to handle the cold and hunger better in wolf form and I was pretty sure my pants had fallen from my ankles on the run. I really didn't feel like being naked in front of leeches at this time.

Jacob laid down in the snow, covering himself with it's flakes. His mind was disconnected from mine as he attempted to sleep. Maria sneered at his form and took a few steps away.

"Jazz-pur, how do you live so close to such animals? These mutts are no good, even the poorest man zee world will not eat them. They smell like garbage. Wet garbage. Does the Volturi not kill these animals?"

"They are our friends."

She sneered, "Friends? You must have lowered your standards since you met that Alice! They are filthy!"

Jacob growled and Maria smiled, it must had been what she was looking for. I ignored her and fell to the ground, letting the snow cushion my fall. My lids slowly closed as I reminded myself that Seth was close. I knew he was.

"Alice made me see what a wench you were. Now I'd be happy if you be quiet."

With her heavy footsteps, I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry again. I'll try to get back on a regular schedule once I can buy a new laptop and my college tour is over. I don't really get paid for riding on a tour bus for a month to go to schools I probably can't afford.**


End file.
